Power Rangers Auradon Defenders
by Chris Rudy
Summary: As she made her way to Auradon, Maleficent had completely destroyed the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. With the help of Mal and her friends, will Auradon find peace again or will the villains finally succeed and take over Auradon? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

**Power Rangers Auradon Defenders**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Descendants**

* * *

After the Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane, inadvertently put a hole in the barrier around the Isle of the Lost, the Mistress of Darkness, Maleficent, had completely destroyed the barrier around the island.

With the dome no longer around the Isle of the Lost, magic had returned to the villains known for various crimes, such as seeking untold riches, cursing people to sleep for a century, convincing people to bite into poisoned apples, and using magic for their own gains and so on.

After the defeat of Maleficent at the hands of her own daughter, Mal and her friends, Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay, son of Jafar, and Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil, the villains decided to pool their resources in order to attempt to take control of Auradon.

"With Maleficent beaten, we need a new leader!" Ursula said, earning agreements from the villains.

The Evil Queen stepped forward. "Which is why I will be the leader." She declared. "Jafar and Cruella will aid me in this task."

None of the other villains dared to argue.

"Excellent. Now, who would like the honor of the first strike?" Jafar asked.

"I would." Dr. Facilier said hen used his voodoo to raise creatures who looked human, but were shadows. "I call them Shadow Warriors." He announced then summoned a giant floating Tiki head. "You will be in charge of the Shadow Warriors. Lead them to Auradon."

"I will not fail, Dr. Facilier." The Tiki head said then Dr. Facilier looked at the Evil Queen.

"Impressive, Doctor. Now, how can we get them to Auradon?" She asked.

"With my magic back, I can open a portal that we can use." Jafar said.

Evil Queen looked at him. "Do it."

Jafar obliged and created a portal with his magic.

Dr. Facilier looked at the Tiki head and his Shadow Warriors. "To Auradon!" He said and the Tiki flew through the portal with the Shadow Warriors following.

As they watched, the villains let out laughs of evil.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother walked to Doug, who was in an underground lab working on something.

"Are they ready?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Only six. The remaining three I'm still working on. Any luck on finding a way to restore the magic barrier?"

Fairy Godmother shook her head. "No. My magic still isn't as strong as when I first put the dome over that island. Anyway, which ones are ready?"

"The purple one, the blue one, the black one, the red one, the green one, and the yellow one."

"Then we need to get them to Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie respectively."

Doug nodded. "The Morphers will recognize them once they have them."

Fairy Godmother nodded back. "I'll talk to them about this." She said then walked out of the lab and back into her office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal and Evie were with Audrey practicing their cheerleading while Jay and Carlos were on the field for tourney practice and Lonnie and Freddie were practicing dancing as well.

When they all stopped, Chad Charming passed the rest of the tourney team, shoulder checking Jay and Carlos along the way. Ben helped them up then walked to Mal, who smiled and kissed her boyfriend, and Ben kissed back.

Fairy Godmother's voice soon came on over the PA. _"Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie, please report to my office. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie."_

Chad smiled smugly. "Well, looks like you five will finally get thrown out of Auradon." He said to Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie.

"Chad, stop." Ben said sternly.

Chad scoffed. "Whatever." He said then walked off.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie walked to Fairy Godmother.

"Whatever it is you think we did, we didn't do it." Jay said to Fairy Godmother.

"You guys haven't done anything." The headmistress said.

"Then why are we here?" Mal asked, arching a brow.

Fairy Godmother looked at Mal. "After the barrier had a hole blown into it, Maleficent used her magic to completely destroy it, giving the villains back their powers. I'll need time to regain enough magic to restore the barrier. Until then, I've taken precautions."

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Freddie asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Freddie." Fairy Godmother said then walked to a portrait of herself, slid it to the side, revealing a secret door, then opened the door, revealing a staircase then looked at the six students. "Please follow me." She said then walked down the stairs with the six following her.

They walked down to the underground lab, where they saw Doug. Evie walked to her boyfriend, smiling and they shared a quick kiss.

"So, what's going on here?" Lonnie asked.

Fairy Godmother picked up a box of six Morphers, the purple one had a raven's design, the blue one had a deer's design, the black one had a snake's design, the red one had a wolf's design, the green one had a gator's design, and the yellow one had a tiger's design. Fairy Godmother then looked at Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie. "These are Morphers I had Doug create. Until I have enough magic to restore the barrier, you kids are Auradon's best means of defense."

"Why us?" Carlos asked.

"You guys already have skills you need to hold your parents and the other villains at bay." Doug said.

"Doug had these Morphers color coded for you kids." Fairy Godmother said and Mal picked up the purple Morpher, Evie picked up the blue Morpher, Jay picked up the black Morpher, Carlos picked up the red Morpher, Freddie picked up the green Morpher, and Lonnie picked up the yellow Morpher.

"So, how do we use them?" Evie asked.

"All any of you have to do is simply say 'Defender Ranger, Power Up', and you'll be transformed into Power Rangers." Doug said.

"Sounds easy enough." Jay said.

Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie looked at Mal, who looked at Fairy Godmother and Doug. "If it'll help keep Auradon safe, then we're in."

An alarm went off and Doug checked the monitor. "Looks like you guys get your first shot as Rangers. Shadow Warriors have just been spotted in Auradon City, along with a giant floating Tiki."

"My dad's involved if it involves shadows and a Tiki head." Freddie said.

"How do we fight shadows?" Evie asked.

"They may be shadows, but they are as real as any of us." Freddie said.

"Then let's go!" Mal said, then the six of them ran into the city.

After arriving at where the Shadow Warriors and Tiki head were, Mal looked at the others. "Since no one's here, let's do it." She said then they all faced down the Shadow Warriors and the Tiki head.

"It's morphin' time!" All six exclaimed, pressing a button on their Morphers. "Defender Ranger, Power Up, Ha!"

Mal morphed into the Purple Ranger, Evie morphed into the Blue Ranger, Jay morphed into the Black Ranger, Carlos morphed into the Red Ranger, Freddie morphed into the Green Ranger, and Lonnie morphed into the Yellow Ranger. Mal's helmet had a raven's design to it, Evie's helmet had a deer's design to it, Jay's had a snake's design to it, Carlos's had a wolf's design to it, Freddie's had an alligator's design to it, and Lonnie's had a tiger's design to it.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal shouted.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie shouted.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay shouted.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos shouted.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie shouted.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie shouted.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" The six said in unison. "Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!" They added then looked at themselves.

"Man, this is awesome!" Jay said.

"No kidding!" Carlos said.

"So, you're Power Rangers..." The Tiki growled and the Rangers fell into fighting stances.

 _"Rangers, call on your weapons."_ Fairy Godmother instructed.

"On it!" The six said in response and summoned their weapons.

Mal's was a sword that looked like a feather. "Sweet! A Feather Sword!"

Evie's weapon was an apple shaped grenade. "Oh-ho-ho! I could make a mess with these Apple Grenades!"

Jay's weapon was a lamp axe. "Nice! I got a Lamp Axe!"

Carlos's weapon was a special kunai with a chain that looked like a dog collar. "Awesome! A Kunai Collar!"

Freddie's weapon was nunchucks that resembled a gator's mouth. "Oh yeah! Gator Chucks!"

Lonnie's weapon was a dagger with the blade shaped like a tiger claw. "I can work with this Tiger Dagger!"

The Tiki head frowned. "Enough of this. Shadow Warriors, attack!"

The Shadow Warriors charged at the Rangers, who held their weapons and charged at the Shadow Warriors.

Mal took out several of the Shadow Warriors with her Feather Sword with ease. "Man, this Feather Sword is awesome!" She exclaimed, then blocked an attempted blow. "That all you got?" She taunted then struck the Shadow Warrior several times.

Evie kept tossing Apple Grenades at the Shadow Warriors. "Who says fruit doesn't hurt people?" She joked, tossing more Apple Grenades.

Jay swung his Lamp Axe and hit several Shadow Warriors. "I love this Axe!" He said then heard Doug's voice.

 _"Jay, your Lamp Axe has a blaster mode."_ The marching band member said.

Jay switched his Axe to blaster mode and started shooting it off. "Sweet!"

Carlos swung his Kunai Collar, defeating a number of Shadow Warriors. "Man, this Kunai Collar packs a punch!" Carlos shouted, continuing to hit the Shadow Warriors.

Freddie used her Gator Chucks like a professional. She then let out a whoop. "With these Gator Chucks, I'm putting a bite in these boys!" She said, not stopping her attack on the Shadow Warriors.

Lonnie swung her Tiger Dagger and struck down a Shadow Warrior. "This Tiger Dagger rocks!" She said.

The Rangers soon defeated the Shadow Warriors and Tiki blasted the Rangers to the ground.

"Man, how do we stop this thing?" Mal asked.

 _"Rangers, Doug has created what I've named the Defender Cannon. It'll send out a blast powerful enough to defeat the Tiki."_ Fairy Godmother said.

"Call it, M!" Evie said.

"Defender Cannon!" The Rangers exclaimed and a cannon with a dragon's head appeared and all six held it, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie on their knees, and Mal, Evie, and Jay on their feet.

"Defender Cannon! Fire!" They said in unison, then blasted the Tiki head, defeating it.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Mal said.

* * *

They headed back to the underground lab to find Fairy Godmother smiling at them. "Well done, Rangers."

"But we just got lucky this time." Mal said.

"No, you didn't. I can see now I made the right choice in making you the Rangers. It'll take some time for me to gain enough magic to seal the Isle of the Lost away from Auradon again."

"Until then, you guys will have to defend Auradon." Doug said.

"You can count on us." The Rangers said in unison.

The Rangers' Morphers changed into wristwatches.

"Keep those watches with you at all times. They'll access your Morphers when you need them. And they can be used to communicate with me and with each other." Fairy Godmother said.

The Rangers nodded then Mal held out a fist and the other Rangers followed suit.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" They said in unison.

* * *

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. If anyone wishes to have a visual of the Rangers' suit themselves, look up the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. And for a visual of how the Defender Rangers morph, watch how the first four Dino Thunder Power Rangers morph. The explosions that occur after the Rangers morph are implied. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Silver Lining

**Author's Note: I do not own the name of the monster in this chapter. I got the name from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. And the foot soldiers will be based on the Pirhanatrons from Power Rangers Turbo, which I also do not own.**

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, having set up a means of surveillance to observe the mayhem they'll cause in Auradon thanks to Dr. Facilier via his Tiki, the villains all watched as Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie morphed into Power Rangers.

"How is that possible?!" The witch, Madam Mim, demanded.

"It seems defeating her own mother wasn't enough for Mal. Now she and her traitorous friends have become these Power Rangers and plan to beat us all." Captain Hook said.

"We need a new plan, then." Jafar said.

"Allow me." Ursula said then used her magic create a shark-like robot. "I call him Megalodor." She said.

"Very impressive." Jafar said.

"What of foot soldiers, Ursula?" Evil Queen asked.

In response, Ursula summoned creatures from the sea. "My Sea Soldiers will help deal with those Rangers. But I'm surprised at you, Jafar, Cruella, and Dr. Facilier, EQ."

"Why?" Evil Queen asked.

"I figured you four would stop after seeing your kids are Power Rangers."

"They made their choice." Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, and Dr. Facilier said in unison.

"Very well." Ursula said, dropping the matter then looked at Jafar. "If you please."

"Of course." Jafar said then opened the portal and Megalodor and the Sea Soldiers went through it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doug and Carlos were working on something as Fairy Godmother walked in with Mal, Evie, Jay, Freddie, and Lonnie, who soon had awestruck looks on their faces.

"No way! These are ours?!" Evie squealed.

Fairy Godmother smiled and nodded. "Indeed. These are another means of precaution. The villains may find a way to make their monsters grow to a massive size. These machines, which I call Zords, will help even the odds."

Mal walked to a giant purple raven with smile. "I take it this is my Zord?"

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Like your Morphers, your Zords will match your colors. Mal, the Raven Zord is at your command." She said then nodded at a giant blue deer with antlers. "The Deer Zord is yours, Evie."

Evie looked at it and gasped. "It's beautiful."

Fairy Godmother continued and nodded at a gigantic black snake. "Jay, you will control the Snake Zord."

Jay smirked. "Sweet."

Fairy Godmother nodded at an enormous red wolf. "Carlos already knows about his Wolf Zord." She said then looked at a massive green gator. "Freddie, the Gator Zord is your Zord."

Freddie smiled. "Nice."

Fairy Godmother then motioned to a huge yellow tiger. "Finally, Lonnie. You have command over the Tiger Zord."

"It's amazing." Lonnie said as Mal walked to a Zord that wasn't finished.

"Who will command this Zord?" Mal asked.

"Once finished, the Hammerhead Zord will respond to the Silver Ranger, who will be Jane." Fairy Godmother replied.

As if on cue, Jane walked in. "Speaking of me becoming the Silver Ranger…" She started.

Doug handed Jane her Morpher, which was a wand that resembled a hammerhead shark. "This will morph you into the Silver Ranger. It'll also serve as your weapon."

"Awesome." Jane said as the alarm went off. The team, Doug, and Fairy Godmother ran to the monitor to see the Sea Soldiers and Megalodor.

"Time for the Silver Ranger to make her debut." Mal said. "Let's go!" She ordered and the now seven Rangers ran to battle.

Once they arrived, Megalodor growled. "You must be the Rangers." He said.

"That's us." Mal said. "Let's do it, guys."

"It's morphin' time!" All seven exclaimed in unison then Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie summoned their Morphers while Jane held hers.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They all said then morphed into their Ranger forms. Jane's helmet had a hammerhead shark's design to it.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal said.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie said.

"Power of the Hammerhead! Silver Defender Ranger!" Jane said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" The seven Rangers said as one. "Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!" They said.

Megalodor growled again.

"Let's break out the battle gear!" Mal said.

"Right!" All but Jane said.

"Feather Sword!" Mal shouted, summoning her sword.

"Apple Grenade!" Evie said, doing the same.

"Lamp Axe!" Jay said, his weapon in his hand.

"Kunai Collar!" Carlos said, readying his weapon.

"Gator Chucks!" Freddie said, holding her weapon.

"Tiger Dagger!" Lonnie said, her weapon ready.

Jane held her Hammerhead Wand.

"Enough of this! Sea Soldiers, get them!" Megalodor said.

The foot soldiers charged at the Rangers and vice versa.

Jane struck several Sea Soldiers with blast from her wand. "You walking fish sticks are in for a shock." Jane quipped as bolts of silver lightning shot out of her wand, taking down all the Sea Soldiers.

The other Rangers regrouped on their new teammate. "Nice one, Jane." Mal praised.

"You may have beaten the Sea Soldiers, Silver Ranger, but you can't beat me." Megalodor said then charged at her, but Mal raised her Feather Sword and blocked an attempted blow.

"Maybe not alone, fish breath. But with us working together, we can take you." She said then struck Megalodor with her sword, sending the monster flying backwards.

"Hope you like apples!" Evie quipped, throwing one of her grenades at Megalodor.

"My turn." Jay said then converted his Lamp Axe to blaster mode. "Fire!" He shouted, blasting the shark monster.

Carlos then struck their foe with his Kunai Collar and Freddie followed up with her Gator Chucks.

Lonnie then threw her Tiger Dagger and hit the monster then, like a boomerang, it flew back to Lonnie, who caught it by the hilt.

"Hammerhead Wand! Lightning Blast!" Jane shouted, hitting Megalodor with lightning.

"Okay, guys. Let's finish him off." Mal said.

"Defender Cannon!" The seven Rangers said in unison. "Ready! Fire!"

They then shot the cannon off and destroyed Megalador.

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, Ursula growled. "Blast it!"

"Worry not, Ursula. I have made numerous potions that will make our monsters grow." Evil Queen said, then held a bottle of blue liquid and looked at Jafar, who opened a portal and Evil Queen threw the potion through the portal.

The bottle broke when it landed in the midst of Megalodor's destroyed body then the liquid surrounded the parts and made him grow. "You've got bigger fish to fry now, Power Rangers." He said, laughing evilly.

"Doug, it's Zord time!" Mal said.

 _"On their way!"_ Doug said then the Zords arrived. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie boarded their Zords.

"Whoo-hoo! These things rock!" Jay shouted as he drove his Snake Zord.

"Got that right!" Evie said as she had her Deer Zord charge at Megalodor, sending the monster to the ground.

"Get clear, E!" Mal ordered as her Raven Zord flew in.

"On it!" Evie responded then her Zord moved out of the way.

"Lasers! Fire!" Mal said and her Zord shot purple lasers from its eyes.

Lonnie and Carlos's Zord ran in. "Come on, Lonnie! Let's sink our claws in this guy!" The Red Ranger said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Lonnie replied as the Tiger Zord and Wolf Zord slashed at the monster.

"Our turn, Freddie." Jay said.

"Yeah-ha-ha! Let's put a bite in this walking pile of sushi." Freddie said as she made her Zord jump then chomped on Megalodor's chest.

"Aah! Get off me, you big dumb reptile!" Megalodor said.

"If you insist." Freddie said then let go of Megalodor as Jay's Zord Came in and bit the shark then pulled away.

 _"Rangers, you'll have to combine your Zords to form the Defender Megazord."_ Fairy Godmother said.

"Let's do it, guys!" Mal said.

"Activate Defender Megazord!" The six shouted in unison.

The Gator Zord leapt into the air and its head folded in on its stomach and its legs inserted themselves into the body and the tail stiffened and detached. The Wolf and Deer Zords jumped up and their legs folded into the sides of their bodies and attached to where the Gator Zord's front legs were and made the arms. The Snake and Tiger Zords linked together then the bodies lifted up, the heads remaining as they were then attached to the Gator Zord, forming the legs. Finally, the Raven Zord flew in and formed the head then attached to the top, completing the Defender Megazord, with the Gator Zord's tail attaching to the Megazord's back.

The six Rangers emerged in the cockpit. "Defender Megazord online!" They said in unison then looked at the cockpit.

"Man, this thing is killer!" Evie said.

"No kidding." Jay said.

"Alright, guys!" Mal said and the Rangers focused on the monster.

"Gator Sword!" The six shouted and pulled the tail off the Megazord's back.

"Let's gut this fish!" They said in unison again then struck Megalodor with the Gator Sword.

"Let's finish this, Rangers!" Megalodor challenged.

"You asked for it." Mal said.

"Gator Sword! Final Strike!" The six said in unison then the Gator Sword let out a powerful strike on Megalodor.

"You may have beaten me, Rangers, but you won't win every time. Evil lives!" Megalodor declared as he was destroyed.

"Not while we're here, fish face." Jay said.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Mal said.

* * *

The Rangers returned to the lab.

"That Megazord is amazing." Lonnie said.

Mal noticed a golden spear and a pink wing shaped baton. "I take it those are Morphers as well?" She asked, Fairy Godmother.

"Unfinished ones, but yes." Fairy Godmother replied.

"So, we'll have a Gold Ranger and a Pink Ranger as well?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. The Gold Ranger just so happens to have volunteered, and was recently crowned king of Auradon." Doug said.

Mal's eyes widened. "Ben will be the Gold Ranger?!"

Fairy Godmother and Doug nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the villains watched the Megazord fight.

"Hmm. They can't be doing all this alone." Cruella said.

"Agreed. I bet it's that goody goody, Fairy Godmother!" Jafar said.

"It does fit, since her daughter is now the Silver Ranger." Judge Claude Frollo said.

"It doesn't matter how many Rangers they have. We WILL conquer Auradon!" Evil Queen declared and laughs of evil erupted from the villains.

* * *

 **That's chapter two. Well, the Gold Ranger has been revealed, but the Pink Ranger will be revealed in another chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Rangers

On the Isle of the Lost, the villains were gathered in the Castle Across the Way.

"We have to teach those ungrateful brats a lesson!" Madam Mim shouted.

"We will, Mim. I have a new plan. Goblins!" The Evil Queen said and the Goblins walked to her, followed by a human sized Goblin.

"Who's the big Goblin?" Mother Gothel asked.

"I Super Goblin. I match and counter all seven Rangers' moves." The big Goblin said.

"Lead the Goblins to Auradon." The Evil Queen said.

Jafar then opened a portal and Super Goblin led the other Goblins through.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother was showing the Rangers a giant gold castle-like Zord.

"Whoa-ho-ho! What's this Zord?" Jay asked, smirking.

"This is the Ultra Zord. It'll form the body and legs of what I've dubbed the Ultra Megazord." Fairy Godmother said then looked at the Hammerhead Zord. "The Hammerhead Zord will form the left arm."

She added then looked at a huge pink swan. "The Swan Zord will form the right arm." She then turned to a massive white mechanical manta. "And the Manta Zord will form the head." She finished.

"So, we'll have a White Ranger join us?" Mal asked, curiously.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "But all four Zords are unfinished, like the White Ranger's Morpher." She said.

The alarm went off and the Rangers went to the monitors and saw Super Goblin and the other Goblins.

"Wait a minute. I recognize that big Goblin." Mal said.

"You do?" Evie asked.

Mal nodded. "My mom enchanted one of her Goblins and it became that thing. He's called Super Goblin now." She explained.

"Super or not, we'll take him don't, just like the others." Jay said.

"Don't get cocky, Jay." Carlos said.

"Let's go, Rangers." Freddie said then they all headed to battle.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Super Goblin and the other Goblins turned to them. "You Power Rangers?"

"That's us." Mal said.

"We take you down." Super Goblin growled.

"Not today, Pointy Ears." Jane said.

"Call it, M." Evie said.

"It's morphin' time!" She said as all but Jane summoned their Morphers. Jane pulled hers out then they pressed the button to morph.

"Defender Ranger, Powed Up! Ha!" The seven said in unison then morphed.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal said.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie said.

"Power of the Hammerhead! Silver Defender Ranger!" Jane said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" They said together. "Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!" They finished then summoned their weapons.

"Goblins! Get them!" Super Goblin said then the Goblins charged the Rangers, who charged back and dealt with the Goblins then when they were done, the Rangers looked at Super Goblin.

"Dibs on the first strike. Feather Sword!" Mal said then leapt in the air, prepared to strike Super Goblin, who blocked the attempted strike and kicked Mal back to the others.

"Apple Grenade!" Evie said, throwing one of her grenades, but Super Goblin caught it and threw it back at them.

"Scatter!" Freddie said, only too late and the grenade went off and sent the Rangers in different directions.

"Rangers not beat me! I match and counter every move you make!" Super Goblin boasted.

* * *

In the lab, Doug and Fairy Godmother watched as Ben and Audrey arrived and saw the Rangers were getting beaten and Ben looked at Audrey.

"We've got to help them." He said, grabbing the Golden Spear Morpher.

Audrey nodded and grabbed the Wing Baton Morpher. "Let's go." She said then they rushed to battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lonnie was thrown back to the others by Super Goblin and Jay caught her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we can't beat this guy. He knows every move we make." Lonnie said.

"Maybe we could be of some help!" Ben said and the Rangers and Super Goblin looked and saw Ben and Audrey running to them.

"Take him, you guys." Mal said.

Ben looked at Audrey. "You ready?" He asked.

She smirked and nodded. "Born ready."

"Then let's do it." He said.

"It's morphin' time!" They said in unison then pressed the morphing button on their Morphers. "Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They said then Audrey and Ben morphed into the Pink and Gold Rangers, respectively.

Audrey's helmet had a swan's design to it while Ben's resembled his father's Beast form and his suit was all gold.

"Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!" Audrey said.

"Power of the Beast! Gold Defender Ranger!" Ben said.

"Let's see how you handle two new Rangers." Mal said to Super Goblin.

"Two more make no difference. I stronger than all of you!" Super Goblin boasted.

"Let's test that theory. Wing Batons!" Audrey said, two wing shaped batons appearing in her hands.

"Golden Spear!" Ben said, a spear of pure gold appearing in his hands.

"Let's finish this!" Audrey and Ben said then flipped into battle.

Audrey used her cheerleading skills on Super Goblin, each attack she made, hitting the human sized Goblin. Ben then ran in and jabbed Super Goblin with his Spear, sending the creature back several feet.

"Not possible! I unbeatable!" Super Goblin said.

"Wrong, Pointy Ears! We're the unbeatable ones!" Audrey said.

"Golden Spear! Final Strike!" Ben said then unleashed a powerful blast that destroyed Super Goblin.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Ben said.

* * *

Back in the lab, the Rangers saw Fairy Godmother with Jordan and Allie. Doug walked to Evie and the two kissed.

Fairy Godmother looked at them. "Rangers, meet your new teammates." Fairy Godmother said, as Allie had a white shield that resembled a manta, and Jordan had a saber with an aqua colored crystal of a dragon's head on the end of the hilt.

"Welcome to the Power Rangers." Mal said, and Allie and Jordan smiled.

"It feels wonderful to be a part of a team." Allie said.

"Got that right, Allie." Jordan said, smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the villains were not happy to see two more Rangers.

"When will they run out of colors?!" Cruella shouted.

"Hopefully, those two are the last ones. I'm getting sick of seeing so many Rangers." Shan Yu said.

"It doesn't matter how many they have. Auradon will fall." The Evil Queen said, and the villains laughed evilly.

* * *

 **That's chapter three. Next chapter will involve a Megazord fight and will debut the Ultra Megazord. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Distraction

The villains sat in the Castle Across the Way, looking at Evil Queen, who had just told them a plan she had.

"Are you mad, Your Majesty?!" Frollo asked.

"The Rangers will suspect it if there's no commander." Lady Tremaine said.

"But there will be a commander. Jafar has agreed to use his magic to this plan." Evil Queen said.

"I will create an army of humanoid snakes and two Cobras, one to lead them and one to retrieve Maleficent." Jafar said, then used his magic to do just that then opened a portal and they went through the portal, but one Cobra remained behind.

* * *

The Rangers sat in their various classes. After class, Mal and Ben went to the room in the library that served as Maleficent's prison. Ben told the guards to stand aside, and they did, opening the door.

"Five minutes." One of the guards said as Mal and Ben walked into the room and saw Maleficent for once wasn't asleep. The small lizard looked at the couple, and even though her mother was a lizard, Mal knew her mother wasn't happy to see them.

Mal walked to her mother. "Mom, did you tell the villains to work together if something like this happened?"

Almost as if she understood Mal, Maleficent shook her head, but something inside the Rangers' leader to her that her mother was pleased about the fact that the incident at Ben's coronation was able to bring the villains together.

Mal's wristwatch beeped and she answered. "What's going on, Fairy Godmother?" She asked.

 _"Mal, get the others and get down here! It's urgent!"_ Fairy Godmother said.

"On it." Mal said then she and Ben left the room and the door shut the minute they were out of the room. They soon found Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Jordan, and Allie were relaxing on the tourney field and ran to them.

Mal looked at Jane, but addressed the other Rangers. "We need to get down to the lab. Jane's mom sounded freaked."

The Rangers then headed to the lab and saw the Snakes and one of the Cobras were just outside Auradon City.

"Okay, if there's snakes, then that means my dad's behind them." Jay said.

"Let's get to work, Rangers." Mal said then they headed outside the city and intercepted the Snakes.

"You musssst be the Power Rangerssss." Cobra said.

"See for yourself, Cobra." Jay said.

"It's morphin' time!" The Rangers said in unison then all but Jane, Ben, Audrey, Allie, and Jordan summoned their Morphers. Jane pulled out her wand, Ben pulled out his spear, Audrey pulled out her baton, Allie pulled out her shield, and Jordan pulled out her saber.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They said in unison then morphed. Allie's helmet has a manta's design to it while Jordan's had a dragon's design to it.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal said.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie said.

"Power of the Hammerhead! Silver Defender Ranger!" Jane said.

"Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!" Audrey said.

"Power of the Beast! Gold Defender Ranger!" Ben said.

"Power of the Manta! White Defender Ranger!" Allie said.

"Power of the Dragon! Aqua Defender Ranger!" Jordan said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" The Rangers said as one. "Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!"

The Covra hissed at them.

"Let's do it, guys." Mal said then held her hand out. "Feather Sword!" She said then summoned her weapon.

"Apple Grenades!" Evie said, holding her weapon in her hand.

"Lamp Axe!" Jay said, his weapon appearing in his hand.

"Kunai Collar!" Carlos said, his collar appearing.

"Gator Chucks!" Freddie said, her weapon ready.

"Tiger Dagger!" Lonnie said, holding her weapon.

"Hammerhead Wand!" Jane said, her weapon ready.

"Wing Batons!" Audrey said, her weapons in hand.

"Golden Spear!" Ben said, grasping his weapon.

"Manta Shield!" Allie said, a shield resembling a manta appearing in her hand.

"Dragon Saber!" Jordan said, a sabre with a dragon head shaped crystal at the end of the hilt appearing in her hand.

"Okay, Rangers! Let's skin some snakes!" Mal said then the Rangers charged the Snakes, who charged back.

* * *

As the Rangers fought the Snakes, a portal opened in Maleficent's cell and the other Cobra slipped through then lifted the jar.

"Masssster Jafar hassss ssssent me to retrieve you, Maleficcccent." He told her, holding out his hand and the lizard crawled onto his hand. He then threw the jar at the security camera in the cell, destroying it, then jumped back through the portal, which then closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers had finished off the Snakes and were ganging up on the first Cobra. Mal sent it flying with a powerful strike from her sword.

"Come on, Rangers! Let's finish this!" Mal said.

"Defender Cannon!" The Rangers said in unison, summoning the cannon then fired it at Cobra, destroying him.

A portal opened and a growth potion appeared then made Cobra grow and the second Cobra soon appeared.

"Great. Two of them."

"One for your Megazords." Jordan said, as her Zord was still not finished.

"Let's do it, guys!" Mal said. "Raven Zord!"

"Deer Zord!" Evie said.

"Snake Zord!" Jay said.

"Wolf Zord!" Carlos said.

"Gator Zord!" Freddie said.

"Tiger Zord!" Lonnie said.

The Defender Zords came charging in.

"Ultra Zord!" Ben said.

"Hammerhead Zord!" Jane said.

"Swan Zord!" Audrey said.

"Manta Zord!" Allie said.

"Here we go!" Mal said as she, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Lonnie, Ben, Audrey, Jane, and Allie mounted their Zords.

"Defender Megazord formation!" Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie said, forming their Megazord. "Defender Megazord online!"

"Ultra Megazord formation!" Ben, Audrey, Jane, and Allie said.

The Ultra Zord transformed into the body and legs while the Hammerhead Zord attached to the left side of the body and the Swan Zord attached to the right side of the body. The Ultra Zord then lifted up and stood up. The Manta Zord formed the cockpit then mounted on top of the Ultra Zord. "Ultra Megazord online!"

"All right, Rangers! Let's take care of business!" Mal said. "Gator Sword!" The six in the Defender Megazord said, drawing the Gator Sword.

"Ultra Spear!" Ben, Audrey, Jane, and Allie said then a gold spear, identical to Ben's Golden Spear, appeared in the Ultra Megazord's hand.

The Megazords and Cobras charged each other, but the Rangers struck the Cobras down.

"Gator Sword! Final Strike!" Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie said, finishing off the Cobra they were fighting.

"Ultra Spear! Final Strike!" Ben, Audrey, Jane, and Allie said, blasting the last Cobra with a powerful blast, destroying him.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Mal said.

* * *

The Rangers then headed back to the lab.

Doug came running out of nowhere. "Bad news, guys. I think I know why there were two Cobras." He said then played the footage of Maleficent being retrieved.

"Then the entire battle was just to keep us distracted!" Mal said.

"This is very bad." Evie said.

"What are they gonna do with Maleficent?" Carlos asked.

"I have a feeling we'll know soon enough, Rangers." Fairy Godmother said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Evil Queen looked through one of her spell books then recited a spell that returned Maleficent to her normal self.

"Finally! I'm baaaack!" Maleficent said. "And those Rangers will regret what they've done."

The villains all laughed maniacally.

* * *

 **That's chapter four. What will happen now that Maleficent is back? Find out as the story goes on. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Origin of Powers

CJ Hook was flying on her carpet through Agrabah and soon made her way to the palace and stealthily made her way to the treasure vault, itching to steal something. She soon slipped into the vault and started looking around until she came across a strange device, she picked it up and put it on her wrist then pressed a button on it and morphed into a navy colored suit that had a helmet with a lion's design to it. She looked at herself on a reflective surface.

"Whoa. I don't know how this suit got on me, but I like it." She said to herself then pressed another button and she soon had her regular clothes on, smirking. "Now, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the villains had gathered in Dragon Hall to discuss a plan of revenge.

Jafar was the first to speak up. "I have a score to settle with Aladdin, his beloved Jasmine, and his cursed Genie."

"Then send some of your Snakes to drain the Genie's powers so you can strengthen yours." Maleficent said.

"Why stop at just his Snakes, Maleficent?" The Queen of Hearts said, making the Mistress of Evil look at the former. "Now that we know the daughter of that blasted Alice is a Ranger, I seek a chance to fight. I can send some of my Card Soldiers with Jafar's Snakes, and should they all fail, I will unleash my Jabberwock."

"Excellent idea." Maleficent said as Jafar summoned his Snakes while the Queen of Hearts summoned her Card Soldiers. Jafar then opened a portal to Agrabah and the Snakes and Cards went through it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben, Jay, and Carlos were practicing for a tourney game they had coming up while Mal, Evie, and Audrey practiced their cheerleading as Jane, Lonnie, Freddie, Jordan, and Allie watched the six.

Mal's Morpher soon went off and all the Rangers gathered, since practice was over.

"What's up, Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked.

 _"Rangers, I need you get to the lab quickly. It's urgent."_ Fairy Godmother replied.

"On our way." Mal said then the Rangers headed to the lab.

They soon arrived as Doug typed on the keypad to show surveillance footage of Snakes and Cards laying siege to Agrabah.

"Okay. With the cards involved, I'd say Jafar and the Queen of Hearts are behind this." Jordan said.

"Well, let's go and show them how Rangers fight." Jay said.

"Hang on. I'm getting an unidentified energy reading." Doug said as CJ, who morphed again took on the Snakes and Cards with hand-to-hand moves.

"We'd better go help that Ranger." Mal said.

"We can all take my Dragon Zord." Jordan said.

"Then let's do it." Ben said.

"It's morphin' time!" The Rangers said then Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie summoned their Morphers while Ben, Audrey, Jane, Allie, and Jordan pulled out theirs.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They all said, morphing then mounted the finished Dragon Zord and flew to Agrabah.

* * *

When they got out of the Dragon Zord, they summoned their weapons then started fighting the Snakes and Cards. Mal made her way to CJ, not knowing CJ was the Navy Ranger. "Looks like you could use a hand." She said then held her sword up. "Feather Sword!" She said, striking several Snakes and Cards.

CJ soon realized who all the Rangers were after recognizing their voices when they quipped.

The Rangers soon defeated the Snakes and Cards, but the victory was short lived as a portal opened and a massive Jabberwock came through the portal. "Power Rangers. I am honored. It is a shame you will not live after this." The massive beast said.

"We'll see about that, you overgrown lizard." Mal said.

"Defender Zords!" All but CJ and Jordan said then formed the Megazords as Jordan got back in her Zord.

"Dragon Zord Warrior Mode!" Jordan said as her Zord's hind legs stretched out and soon stood like the Megazords' legs, the front legs moving to the sides, and her Zord's neck inserting into the body until only the head remained. "Warrior Mode! Ready!"

"Wolf Jab!" Carlos said, his Zord striking the Jabberwock.

"Head Slam!" Allie said, her Zord hitting the massive beast.

"Tail Strike!" Jordan said, her Zord swinging its tail, hitting the monster.

The Jabberwock soon stood up, laughing evilly. "My turn." It said, shooting lightning from its mouth, hitting all three Megazords.

CJ watched and soon had an idea. "If these guys have their own Zords, let's see if I do too. Lion Zord!"

Soon enough, a massive navy colored lion with a mace at its tail tip came charging in and struck the Jabberwock. CJ then boarded her Zord and quickly figured out the conversion controls. "Lion Zord! Warrior Mode!"

The Lion Zord soon stood like the Megazords, the tail detaching. The front legs moving to the sides and the paws becoming hands. The Lion Zord's head moved to the chest and the cockpit was revealed as the Lion Mace was soon in the Lion Zord's right hand. "Warrior Mode! Ready!"

"One more of you makes no difference." The Jabberwock snarled.

"Good to know, because this is already over. Lion Mace! Final Strike!" CJ said, her Mace swinging hard enough to destroy the Jabberwock. CJ soon turned her Zord to the other Rangers.

"Nice job." Mal praised.

"Thanks. Taking that thing down makes doing this much easier." CJ said then struck all three Megazords with her Mace, sending the three Megazords to the ground.

The Dragon Zord was the first one up. "What gives?!" Jordan asked.

CJ simply laughed maniacally. "Like I said at that Neon Lights Ball you guys had, it's what I do."

The Defender Megazord and Ultra Megazord soon stood up and looked at the Lion Zord.

"CJ!" The Rangers said in unison.

"That's me! And once again, I'm kind of offended you guys didn't figure it out sooner." CJ said.

"CJ, you don't have to help our parents…" Mal started.

"Who said I would? With my new powers and this awesome Zord, why would I turn to our parents for anything?" CJ cut her off. "Now, say goodbye, Rangers!" She said then the Lion Zord was attacked from behind.

Everyone looked and saw a massive orange cheetah.

"Whoa! A Cheetah Zord!" Freddie said.

"Fairy Godmother, are you seeing this?" Lonnie asked.

 _"Yes, Rangers. But we have a slight problem here in the lab."_ Fairy Godmother said.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

 _"Doug is nowhere in the lab. I've checked the Zord Bay, the bandroom, the science labs, everywhere. But he's nowhere in sight."_

"He couldn't have just disappeared." Audrey said. "I'm sure he'll turn up at some point."

The Cheetah Zord regrouped on the other Rangers then they all soon heard a voice, but it was disguised. "Rangers, my Zord can combine with the Dragon Zord's Warrior Mode."

"Do it, Jordan!" Mal ordered.

"On it! Cheetah Zord, attach!" Jordan said, the left arm of her Zord inserting itself into the body.

The Cheetah Zord's legs folded into the sides of its body then attached to the open part of the Dragon Zord. An Orange Ranger, whose helmet had a cheetah's design to it, joined Jordan in the cockpit and Jordan looked at him, but addressed the other Rangers. "Guys, did Fairy Godmother ever tell any of you about an Orange Ranger?"

An echo of Nos followed her question.

"No time. Cheetah Punch!" The Orange Ranger said, his Zord striking the Lion Zord, sending it to the ground, but it quickly got up.

"It'll take more than that to beat me." CJ said then her Zord began to disappear. "Another day, Rangers." She added as her Zord fully vanished.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Mal said.

* * *

Back in the lab, the Rangers walked in.

Fairy Godmother looked at them but saw one was missing. "Where's the Orange Ranger?" She asked.

"We have no clue. After we disembarked from the Megazords, he literally ran as fast as a cheetah." Evie replied as Doug walked in.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Dude, where have you been? Fairy Godmother said she's been looking everywhere for you." Mal said.

"I went to see my dad and uncles." Doug replied. "What's up?"

"We have two new Rangers." Carlos replied.

"New Rangers?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, a Navy one and an Orange one." Ben said.

Mal looked at Fairy Godmother. "How is a Ranger like CJ possible? And how were all these Morphers created?"

"Well, I had Merlin enchant the small crystals in each of your Morphers to make you the Power Rangers. Doug helped me design the Morphers themselves, but Merlin didn't make CJ's Morpher." Fairy Godmother replied.

Evie's eyes fell on Doug, who looked nervous as he made sure his sleeve was over his wrist, so she walked up to him and rolled his sleeve up, revealing the Cheetah Morpher, and Evie's eyes widened. "You're the Orange Ranger?!" She asked, making Fairy Godmother and the other Rangers look at him.

Knowing he was caught, he nodded. "Yeah. I was planning on telling you guys, but when I saw CJ attack you guys, I couldn't just sit by, so I took off, morphed then called for my Cheetah Zord and took off as fast as it could to help you guys."

The whole team nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the villains watched CJ's Zord attack the other Rangers.

"So, now my daughter is a Ranger as well?!" Hook shouted.

"But she said she's on neither side. That makes her dangerous." Maleficent said.

Hades walked in. "I have answers about CJ's Morpher." He said.

"Who created it?" Cruella asked.

"I did." Hades said. "But I had no idea it was in Agrabah, let alone that CJ would find it."

"It matters not. Since she's neither with us nor against us, like the other Rangers, she'll be taken down." Maleficent said.

* * *

 **That's chapter five. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rangers United

**My OC from my story New Student will be joining this story from this chapter on.**

* * *

The villains were gathered in the assembly in Dragon Hall, debating amongst themselves loudly until Maleficent stood up and walked onto the stage.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted, silencing the other villains. "Those Rangers cannot and will not stop us from taking over Auradon, but we need to work together until Auradon is ours. Then we can go our separate ways and conquer all the lands of Auradon. Jafar, the Queen of Hearts, Ursula, and I will send in Snakes, Cards, Sea Soldiers, and Goblins to deal with the Rangers."

"Perhaps my Shadow Warriors can lend a hand in that endeavor, Maleficent." Dr. Facilier offered.

The Mistress of Darkness nodded. "Agreed. There's no way the Rangers can stand up to five armies of foot soldiers at one time."

The five then summoned their minions and Jafar opened a portal and the Snakes, Cards, Sea Soldiers, Goblins, and Shadow Warriors went through the portal, followed by a Cobra, a Shark, and another Super Goblin.

* * *

Through a surveillance camera, CJ watched the soldiers and monsters enter the city and smirked. "Time to get to work." She said, then pressed the Morphing button on her Morpher and instantly morphed into the Navy Ranger.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers were in the lab with Fairy Godmother while Doug and Carlos were working on a new Morpher that was crimson and had a leopard's design to it.

Freddie was frowning with her arms crossed. "I still do not support this." She reminded her teammates.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"Because number one, he's my brother, and number two, he can't even see." Freddie said.

"Carlos and I added a few special features to John's visor that'll help him see. He'll have a mode to help him see heat sigs, auras of magic, and ultraviolet sight." Evie said.

"Still." Freddie said.

"Freddie, he's tough. He was able to walk away from a beating from Chad, for crying out loud." Audrey said.

"I know, but…" Freddie started.

"Freddie, stop. If you can handle being a Ranger, then so can he." Jay said.

Freddie sighed. "Alright. Let's go get my brother." She said then she and Fairy Godmother walked up the stairs to the headmistress's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddie's twin brother John sat under a tree, reading through a chapter in his chemistry book, which came in Braille for him, with his familiar, a leopard cub named Sabine, laying next to him with her head on his lap.

Soon enough, Chad Charming walked up to them and Sabine hissed at the prince.

Knowing why his pet was hissing, John sighed. "Chad, you already got detention and a warning of suspension from the tourney team for what happened last time you came at me. Let's not do this, okay? We have that huge Chemistry test and I really need to study."

"Too bad." Chad said. "Get up, Facilier."

"Normally, I would, but I'm rather comfy where I'm sitting." John said. "So, I'm gonna do the wise thing here and stay where I am."

"Get away from my brother, Chad!" Freddie said as she and Fairy Godmother approached.

Chad simply rolled his eyes and walked off.

Sabine hopped onto John's shoulders as John stood up, bookmarking his page. "Hey, sis." John greeted.

"Hey, Johnny boy." Freddie said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We need to tell you something. Please come with us." Fairy Godmother said then walked to her office, the twins following behind her. As they walked, Freddie and Fairy Godmother explained everything to John about how his sister and friends became Power Rangers, how CJ became a Ranger, and how the Rangers wanted him to join.

"Slight complication. How am I gonna be much help as a Ranger if I can't even see?" John asked.

"Carlos and Evie took that into consideration and have given your visor the ability to see heat signatures, auras of magic, and ultraviolet sight." Fairy Godmother said.

"Okay. So, who all else are Rangers that are on our side, sis?" John asked his twin.

"Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Allie, Jordan, and Doug." Freddie replied.

John nodded as they headed to the underground lab, blushing at the mention of Jordan's name.

Jordan smiled at John, blushing softly. "Hey, John." She greeted.

John smiled in Jordan's direction, blushing again. "Hey, Jordan."

Doug handed John's Morpher to Freddie, who in turn put it on her brother's wrist. The alarm soon went off and the Rangers saw Snakes, Cards, Sea Soldiers, Goblins, Shadow Warriors, the Cobra, the Shark, and the Super Goblin appearing in the city.

"Okay, guys. Let's do it." Mal said.

"It's morphin' time!" Mal said then she, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie summoned their Morphers while John raised his and Ben, Audrey, Jane, Ally, and Jordan pulled theirs out.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They said in unison, morphing then made their way to the city, with Sabine remaining in the lab with Fairy Godmother and Dude.

* * *

The Rangers soon arrived and stood ready. John's helmet had a leopard's design to it. CJ soon arrived as John set his visor to show the heat signatures.

Mal looked at CJ. "Whose side are you on today, CJ?" The Rangers' leader asked.

CJ looked at Mal. "You guys want my help or not?"

"Let's hash this out later." John said.

"Agreed. Let's take them down. Feather Sword!" Mal said, holding her weapon.

"Apple Grenade!" Evie said, her weapon in hand.

"Lamp Axe!" Jay said, his weapon ready.

"Kunai Collar!" Carlos said, his weapon drawn.

"Gator Chucks!" Freddie said, gripping her weapon.

"Tiger Dagger!" Lonnie said, grasping the hilt of her weapon.

"Hammerhead Wand!" Jane said, readying her weapon.

"Golden Spear!" Ben said, his weapon appearing in his hand.

"Wing Batons!" Audrey said, falling into a fighting stance once her weapons were ready.

"Manta Shield!" Allie said, her shield at the ready.

"Dragon Saber!" Jordan said, holding her saber.

"Cheetah Staff!" Doug said, a Bo staff with small metal cheetah heads at each end materializing.

"Lion Mace!" CJ said, her Mace ready.

"Leopard Hammer!" John said, holding a hammer that looked like a leopard's head in his hands.

"Let's take these freaks." Mal said.

The Rangers all took on the Snakes, Cards, Sea Soldiers, Goblins, and Shadow Warriors, taking them down with ease. Mal, Evie, Ben, and Doug took on the Super Goblin while Jay, Audrey, Carlos, and Jane took on the Cobra, and CJ, Jordan, John, Freddie, and Allie took on the Shark.

The Super Goblin and Cobra were soon beaten and John looked at CJ as the Shark flew back a few feet. "Let's finish this."

"With pleasure." She said then the two faced down the Shark. "Lion Mace…"

"Leopard Hammer…" John said, raising his weapon.

"Final Strike!" The two said in unison then unleashed powerful hits on the Shark, destroying it.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Mal said.

* * *

After the battle, CJ took off and the other Rangers made their way back to the lab.

"Another job well done, Rangers." Fairy Godmother said.

"I wish CJ was on our side." Mal thought aloud.

"M, the two of us, my sister, and our friends know CJ's always been more of a solo act." John said.

"Still, I have a feeling she'll have a change of heart before this whole thing ends." Fairy Godmother said.

The Rangers all nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villains did not like what they saw on their surveillance footage.

"We need a way to force my daughter to help us." Hook said.

"Captain, you cannot force someone to do what is not in their nature." Jafar said.

"And yet, such power as CJ demonstrates, cannot exist outside of our control." Evil Queen said.

"It matters not." Maleficent said. "As long as evil lives, our plan to conquer Auradon will go on as scheduled, Power Rangers or no Power Rangers!" She added, evil laughs coming from the villains.

* * *

 **That's chapter six. Will CJ join the Power Rangers or remain on neither side? Only time will tell. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Prehistoric Teamup

**Author's Note: The Dino Thunder Rangers and Mesogog will be a part of this chapter**

* * *

The Rangers walked into the lab with Fairy Godmother and she showed them motorcycles with smaller heads of their Zords on them.

"Killer!" Jay said, smirking.

"I call them Defender Cycles. They should help you get where you need to be faster." Fairy Godmother said.

"Nice." Mal said, smirking.

"And I've been working on the final Morpher we'll need." Doug said then looked at the place he left it then widened his eyes. "IT'S GONE!"

The Rangers and Fairy Godmother looked at where the new Morpher was to supposed to be.

Sabine jumped up to where the Morpher was and started sniffing and Audrey looked at John. "What's that hairball of yours doing?" She asked.

John frowned in her direction. "She's not a hairball. And she must be picking up on a scent." He replied as Sabine hissed. "And based on the fact that she's hissing, I'd say it's one of the few AKs who still want us VKs gone."

"But who could have taken it? Nobody but us knows about this place." Jane said.

"Maybe one of the students somehow stumbled upon the lab, looked around then saw the Morpher and stole it." Evie said.

"Doug, Carlos, can one of you guys try tracking it?" Ben asked.

"Not gonna be easy. It's designed to be able to hide itself from scanners." Doug said.

"Great." Freddie said sarcastically.

"There must be something we can do." Allie said.

"Not unless we forcibly lift people's wrists." Jordan said.

"Jordan's right. But I may have an idea." Lonnie said, making her teammates look at her and the Yellow Ranger continued. "Let's search the city in our Ranger suits. That way, whoever stole the Morpher may come running. And draw out CJ in the process."

"Lonnie, you're a genius." Carlos said. "Plus it'd give us a good reason to use our new Defender Cycles."

"Then let's do it." Mal said.

"It's morphin' time!" The Rangers said then the VKs and Lonnie summoned their Morphers while the remaining AKs pulled out theirs.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They said in unison then morphed and then mounted their Defender Cycles and drove to Auradon City.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the villains gathered in the assembly wing in Dragon Hall, watching as Maleficent and Jafar combined their magic to summon a creature that looked like a human-like dinosaur.

"Are you the one called Mesogog?" Maleficent asked the creature.

"I am, indeed, Mesogog." The creature said in a hissing tone. "May I ask to whom I'm speaking?"

"I am Maleficent. My colleagues and I plan to fight a force we both are familiar with: The Power Rangers." The evil fairy said.

"Hmm… How can I be of assistance, Maleficent?" Mesogog asked, already intending to betray Maleficent and her allies.

Maleficent looked at Jafar. "We plan to create our own team of Rangers, but we have no mighty machines for them. We found out about your dinosaur DNA and believe it can help us create these machines." Jafar said.

"I see. You believe my DNA can help you create Dinozords."

"Can it?" Evil Queen Asked.

"Indeed it can. However, I ask for a price in return."

"Name it." Maleficent said.

"A monster of a fossilized skeleton in the likeness of my final form that can absorb the attacks of this world's Rangers' weapons."

"Done." Maleficent said.

After giving them the amount of his DNA they needed and getting his price in exchange for his help, Mesogog and his Skeletoid betrayed the villains by using his psionic powers on them then escaped the Isle of the Lost via an Invisiportal, which Mesogog had learned to summon with his mind, to Auradon.

* * *

Riding on his Defender Cycle with Jordan, John, through the sight mode used for auras of magic, saw Mesogog and Skeletoid in the City and stopped his bike when he saw the strong magic aura around Skeletoid. "Uh, guys? We have a situation downtown." He said, contacting his teammates.

 _"What kind of situation, Johnny boy?"_ Mal asked.

"Some sort of mutant dinosaur-like freak and a walking skeleton are causing a panic." Jordan replied.

 _"Mom, did you catch that?"_ Jane asked her mother.

 _"Affirmative. According to the information I have on this monster, his name is Mesogog and he dealt with Power Rangers as well. I'm working on contacting these Rangers. John and Jordan, engage at your own discretion, but stay alert. The rest of you head downtown to help them."_ Fairy Godmother said.

"On it." Jordan and John said in unison then drove up to Mesogog and Skeletoid.

"Hey, you mutant freak!" John shouted as he and Jordan got off their Defender Cycles, causing Mesogog and Skeletoid to look at them.

Mesogog snarled. "Always Power Rangers! Skeletoid, attack!"

"Dragon Saber!" Jordan said.

"Leopard Hammer!" John said.

Skeletoid charged at the two and the two Rangers charged at it.

Jordan tried striking Skeletoid with her saber, but the monster blocked her attack and sent her flying back with a strong kick.

"Hey!" John said, raising his Hammer. "Back off, bonehead!" He said as he hit Skeletoid with his Hammer, knocking the beast down, but it quickly recovered and struck John with its tail, sending the latter flying to Jordan.

"Don't mess with my brother, you bag of bones! Lasers! Fire!" Freddie said, lasers shooting from the eyes of her Defender Cycle, but Skeletoid absorbed the lasers.

"No way!" Freddie, Jordan, John, and Allie said in unison.

"You guys catch that?" Freddie asked her teammates and Fairy Godmother.

They all responded in the positive as the rest Rangers arrived.

Mesogog growled. "13 total Power Rangers!" He said. "It makes no difference either way."

"Then how about 18 Rangers?" A voice asked as five more Rangers ran in. They were the Dino Thunder Power Rangers, Mesogog's enemies. It was the Red Ranger that spoke.

"It still matters not. Skeletoid, deal with the Dino Rangers! I will deal with the Defender Rangers." Mesogog said.

Skeletoid charged at the Dino Rangers. "Let's make this quick, guys!" The Red Dino Ranger said. "Tyranno Staff!" He exclaimed, holding a Bo staff with a Tyrannosaurus's head on one end.

"Good call, Conner! Ptera Grips!" The Yellow Dino Ranger said, her weapons being twin daggers shaped like a Pteradactyl's head.

"Tricera Shield!" The Blue Dino Ranger said, a shield shaped like a flattened Triceratops' head in his hand.

"Brachio Staff!" The Black Dino Ranger said, drawing a sword like weapon with a small Brachiosaurus's head on one end.

"Drago Sword!" The White Dino Ranger said, pulling weapon shaped like a writing quill with the miniaturized head of a Tupuxuara on one end.

The Dino Rangers then charged Skeletoid and struck it with several strong blows before Conner pulled out a small shield that resembled a Styracosaurus.

"Shield of Triumph!" He said as the shield began to glow and his suit transformed a bit. "And for kicks, Battlizer!" He said then his suit gained a powerful armor. Twin shoulder cannons soon appeared. "Cannons, power up! Battle Blast!" He exclaimed then jumped into the air and aimed at Skeletoid. "Fire!" He shouted, unleashing a powerful blast that destroyed the monster.

Meanwhile, the Defender Rangers faced down Mesogog. "Our turn." They said.

"Feather Sword!" Mal said.

"Apple Grenades!" Evie said.

"Lamp Axe!" Jay said.

"Kunai Collar!" Carlos said.

"Gator Chucks!" Freddie said.

"Tiger Dagger!" Lonnie said.

"Hammerhead Wand!" Jane said.

"Golden Spear!" Ben said.

"Wing Batons!" Audrey said.

"Manta Shield!" Allie said.

"Cheetah Staff!" Doug said.

Jordan held her sabre and John held his Hammer.

"Let's finish this!" The 13 Rangers said, striking Mesogog with powerful hits.

The Dino Rangers ran to them. "Let's combine our blaster's powers." Conner said.

"Good idea." Mal said to him.

"Defender Cannon!" The Defender Rangers said as the Dino Rangers combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster Super Mode!" The Dino Rangers said.

"Ready! Fire!" All 18 Rangers shouted, firing their weapons, the two blasts enough to destroy Mesogog.

"Power Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Mal said.

* * *

Once that was done, all the Rangers headed back to the lab and introduced themselves there once they demorphed.

Fairy Godmother opened a portal for the Dino Rangers and then looked at the five. "Thank you, Dino Rangers. If we ever need you or any of the other Rangers, we will contact you." She said.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Oliver nodded then headed through the portal which then closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, despite getting what they needed, the villains were furious not only at the fact that Mesogog had betrayed them, but that the Defender Rangers were not the only Power Rangers.

"There could be an entire army of those Power Rangers!" The Horned King shouted.

"We must do something about this now!" Gaston said.

"SILENCE!" Maleficent shouted, and the villains all fell silent. "Despite this loss, we have what we need to create the Zords for our Dark Rangers. It's time to proceed with Phase Two of our plan."

The villains all laughed maniacally.

* * *

 **That's chapter seven. For a visual of Skeletoid's appearance, look Mesogog up. And if you wish me to do another Ranger teamup chapter, feel free to either tell me in the review section or as a PM, letting me know the generation and the villain you want to see. Finally, I am currently accepting a handful of Descendants of villains to become the Dark Rangers. If you wish to submit any OCs you may have, please feel free to leave their name, age, gender, appearance, and who they are the descendants of in either a review or a PM as well. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ninjas and Defenders

**Author's Note: This chapter will involve Vexacus and the Ninja Storm Power Rangers**

* * *

At night, the Rangers sat around in Mal and Evie's room, talking about a very important matter.

"We still need to find the Gray Ranger Morpher." Mal said.

"The plan I came up with still stands: Scout all over the city in our Ranger forms." Lonnie said.

"It's better than nothing. Plus, if we're lucky, CJ will come crawling out from under her rock." Ben said.

The other Rangers agreed.

"Then let's head down to the lab, Ranger up, then hit the streets on our bikes." The Purple Ranger said then they all headed down to the lab.

"It's morphin' time!" The Rangers said then readied their Morphers.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They said then morphed and mounted their bikes and drove through Auradon City.

* * *

Lonnie and John were driving through the downtown district when John picked something up via his infrared sight and stopped his bike, getting off.

Lonnie walked up to him. "What is it, John?" She asked.

"I saw something run North." John replied.

Lonnie looked where John was staring. "I don't see anything."

"Look harder." A voice said and they turned around and saw a Ranger whose helmet had a bear's design to it and his suit was gray.

"Guys, we found the Gray Ranger." Lonnie said. "Sending coordinates now." She added then did just that.

 _"Evie, Audrey, and I aren't far from you guys. We're on our way."_ Mal said. _"Stall for time until we get there."_

"No problem." John said then ran a few steps ahead.

"Don't come any closer. You'll force me to do something I don't wanna do." The Gray Ranger said.

"Like what?" John dared.

"Let me show you." The Gray Ranger said then pulled out a scimitar with a gray bear's head at the end of the hilt. "Bear Scimitar." He said then charged at John and struck him twice, sending him flying back to Lonnie.

"Was that necessary?" Lonnie asked.

"That was just a warning." The Gray Ranger said then ran off just as Mal, Evie, and Audrey arrived to John and Lonnie.

"What happened?" Audrey asked as she helped John up.

"Let's just say that guy knows how to be brutal." John said in a slightly strained voice.

* * *

The Rangers headed back to the lab and took their helmets off.

"When I get my hands on that chump…" Freddie said through clenched teeth.

John looked in her direction. "Freddie, I'm fine. A little banged up, but still fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent and Jafar combined their magic again and summoned a shark like monster.

"You must be Vexacus." Jafar said.

"I am indeed. Who are you all, though? Where am I?" The monster, Vexacus asked.

"You are on the Isle of the Lost, a slum not far from the United States of Auradon." Maleficent replied, a sour-apple taste in her mouth after saying the last four words, but she continued anyway. "I am Maleficent. My colleagues and I have a problem we understand you are familiar with."

"What is this problem?" Vexacus asked.

"Power Rangers."

"Say no more. I will help get rid of them or fall trying."

With that, Jafar opened a portal and Vexacus went through it to Auradon.

* * *

In the lab, the alarm went off and the Rangers gathered at the monitors as Doug typed on the keypad and showed Vexacus in the Enchanted Wood.

"Who's that?" Ben asked.

"According to the information I dug up after that incident with Mesogog, that's Vexacus, an intergalactic bounty hunter." Fairy Godmother replied.

"So, he's an alien?" Evie asked.

"E, we faced a mutant dinosaur freak yesterday. A shark like alien shouldn't surprise you." Mal said.

"I'll contact the Rangers he's faced off against." Fairy Godmother said.

"In the meantime, let's go gut that fish." John said then the Rangers put on their helmets and drove their bikes to the Enchanted Wood.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw CJ engaging Vexacus in hand to hand combat.

"Looks like CJ's trying to hook this guy." Jay quipped.

"Let's turn that dude into a plate of sushi." Carlos quipped then the Rangers pulled out their recently created sidearms.

"Defender Blasters! Fire!" They said, firing their blasters at Vexacus, causing him and CJ to look at them.

"14 Rangers in one night! I've hit the jackpot." Vexacus said.

"Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie, help me deal with CJ. The rest of you try to deep fry that fish." Mal said.

The Rangers summoned their weapons then followed their orders.

Mal blocked an attempted blow from CJ's Mace. "So, CJ, finally come out of hiding to a fish fry?" She joked.

"The only ones getting fried are you, Rangers." CJ countered.

Jay struck CJ from the side with his Axe, sending CJ back a few feet.

* * *

Jordan blocked Vexacus's sword. "You may be an alien, but to me, you're just a fish out of water." Jordan said.

"And we're sending you back to the sea!" John said as he struck Vexacus with his Hammer, sending the alien shark flying into a tree.

Vexacus quickly got up and charged the Crimson Ranger when blasts of red sent Vexacus flying backward. The Defender Rangers turned and saw six Rangers running to them. They were the Ninja Storm Power Rangers.

"We heard you guys needed a hand." The Red Wind Ranger said.

"The thought crossed our minds." Audrey said.

"We'll handle Vexacus. You guys help your friends." The Green Samurai Ranger said.

"Keep my brother with you guys!" Freddie said.

"Why?" The Crimson Thunder Ranger asked.

"It's dark and my visor can help spot Vexacus in the dark. I have my visor set to reveal heat sigs." John replied.

The Ninja Storm Rangers nodded then all but John went to deal with CJ as John looked around, his Defender Blaster in his left hand while his Leopard Hammer was in his right hand. He saw a heat sig that resembled Vexacus and fired at the alien, sending him to his back.

"Ninja Sword!" The Red, Yellow, and Blue Wind Rangers said, drawing their swords.

"Thunder Staffs!" The Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers said, drawing their weapons.

The Green Samurai Ranger, threw off his vest and the top half of his helmet rotated. "Super Samurai Mode!" He said then drew his saber. "Samurai Saber!"

John holstered his blaster. "Leopard Hammer!"

The six Ninja Storm Rangers and one Defender Ranger struck Vexacus down, but the latter quickly recovered and sent them flying backwards.

Only John landed on his feet. "Anyone ever teach you not to pick on a blind person?" He growled.

Vexacus looked at John. "You're mine, Ranger."

"Bring it, you overgrown fish stick!" John challenged.

Vexacus fired at John, who did a cartwheel to avoid it then leapt into the air, kicking Vexacus several times, before landing a powerful blow on the alien with his Hammer, sending him through several trees until Vexacus hit a big one.

The Ninja Storm and Defender Rangers looked at John.

"Yeah-ha-ha! Take him down, little bro!" Freddie said as the Yellow Wind Ranger walked to John and handed the latter his Lion Hammer.

"Try my Hammer with yours, dude." The Wind Ranger said.

John grasped the Lion Hammer. "With pleasure." He said then faced down Vexacus. "Double Trouble!"

"Do your worst." Vexacus dared.

"This is the part where you say goodbye!" John said then leapt into the air, Hammers ready.

"Lion and Leopard Hammers! Final Strike!" John said then landed a blow with both Hammers simultaneously on Vexacus then followed up with a strike from both Hammers and then used the Hammers to slam Vexacus into the air.

Vexacus was destroyed as a result.

"Power Rangers, Auradon is safe!" John said.

* * *

The Rangers all headed back to the lab, demorphed and introduced themselves to each other.

"Good luck with those two rogue Rangers." Shane said.

"Thanks. We may need it." Mal said.

The Ninja Storm Rangers then went through a portal back to their home.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the villains watched as John single-handedly defeated Vexacus.

"Obviously, we have underestimated my son." Dr. Facilier said.

"No matter. The Rangers will meet their match soon." Maleficent said.

* * *

 **That's chapter eight. Remember, if there's a specific teamup you want me to do, let me know in either a review or PM. The Gray Ranger's identity will be revealed sometime in the future. Review to find out who he is.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Gray Time

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank silverwolf for letting me use Khai Yu. Also, this chapter will involve The Master, Serpentina, Magma, and Occulus, as well as the Mystic Force Power Rangers.**

* * *

The Rangers met up on the tourney field, Mal, Evie, and Audrey for cheerleading practice, Ben, Jay, and Carlos for tourney practice, as they had a game that week.

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Shan Yu approached Maleficent.

"Yes, Shan Yu?" Maleficent asked.

"If any of the Dark Morphers are ready, my daughter, Khai Yu, is ready to fight." The Hun general said.

"The only other Morpher that's ready is the Dark Black Ranger's. Ginny Gothel has the Dark Red Ranger's Morpher, Mad Maddy has the Dark Purple Ranger's Morpher, and Gaston's twins have the Dark Yellow and Dark Green Rangers' Morphers." Maleficent said. "Nevertheless, bring your daughter to me and I'll give her the Dark Black Ranger Morpher."

He nodded then walked away and came back a girl that was Mal's height, wearing a dark blue leather jacket with a falcon design on the back black jeans with rips at the knees and black boots.

Maleficent looked at Khai Yu. "Why do you want to fight the Defender Rangers, Khai Yu?"

"Because Auradon killed the people my friends were, and I want revenge." Khai Yu replied.

Maleficent smirked then handed Khai Yu the Dark Black Ranger Morpher, who took it and put it on her wrist.

"Khai Yu, you will have command over the Ptera Zord." Maleficent said.

"Nice. What other Zords have we got?" Khai Yu asked.

"A Tyranno Zord for Ginny, a Velociraptor Zord for Mad Maddy, and a Carno Zord for one of Gaston's twin sons and a Spino Zord for the other." Maleficent replied.

"Ooh, I can't wait to fly that Ptera Zord." Khai Yu said.

* * *

In Auradon, practice had just ended and the Rangers headed to the lab.

"We got your message, Mom. What's up?" Jane asked as the Rangers saw the Gray Ranger in the city.

"Great. He's back." Mal said.

"And looking for trouble no doubt." Jay said.

"Rangers, get to the city and deal with him." Fairy Godmother said.

"We're on it." The Rangers said then morphed and made their way to the Gray Ranger.

"Hey! Back so soon?" Freddie snarled.

"Thought you made your point last time." John said.

The Gray Ranger turned to them. "I've only just started. You want some more?" He challenged.

The Rangers charged at him.

"Fools." The Gray Ranger said then struck the Rangers with his Scimitar, easily overwhelming them, throwing a few kicks in as well. "Come on!" He said then sent out a power slash with his Scimitar, knocking all the Rangers off their feet. "Weaklings. I'm outta here." He said then walked off.

* * *

The recovering Rangers headed back to the lab.

"You weren't kidding when you said that guy knows how to be brutal." Audrey said to John.

"Yeah." John said.

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent had summoned several monsters, one was red and black with tentacles, one who looked like a snake, one made of magma, and one with a red eye.

"I am Octimus, the Master." The black and red monster said.

"I am Sssserpentina." The snake monster said.

"I am Magma." The volcanic monster said.

"And I am Occulus." The red one eyed monster said.

"I am Maleficent. You four have been brought to the Isle of the Lost because we have a problem you are familiar with: Power Rangers. I will send you to Auradon. Destroy these Rangers."

Jafar opened a portal for the four monsters and they went through it.

* * *

In the lab, the alarm went off and the Rangers saw Octimus and the three of the Ten Terrors.

"Man, how many of these freaks are our parents gonna summon?" Mal asked.

"It doesn't matter how many they summon. We can take them." Ben said.

"I recognize these creatures from the archives. I'll contact the Rangers who fought them." Fairy Godmother said.

"We'll stall for time." Evie said.

* * *

They headed to a quarry near Bald Mountain and looked at the monsters. "You freaks looking for someone?" Jay said.

"You, Rangers!" Magma said.

"Then bring it, lava rock!" Mal said as the Rangers summoned their weapons and attacked Magma, easily overwhelming him and destroying him.

The Master, Serpentina, and Occulus proved more of a challenge, though and sent the Defender Rangers flying backwards.

Before the three monsters could finish the Defender Rangers, blasts sent them flying backwards and the Defender Rangers saw eight Rangers running to them. They were the Mystic Force Power Rangers.

"Mind if we cut in?" The Red Mystic Ranger rhetorically asked.

"Okay, Rangers. Let's finish this fast." Mal said as the two Ranger teams charged at the monsters.

Watching from afar was the Gray Ranger, who growled when he saw John. "You're mine, Crimson Ranger!" He said, drawing his Scimitar and charging John, who saw him coming and raised his Hammer to block a blow then the two broke off from the fight.

"Dude, what is your deal with me?" John growled.

"You, your sister, and your VK friends have no place here in Auradon! Go back to that island now!" The Gray Ranger shouted.

"Not a chance!" John said.

"Fine! Then you and your friends and sister will be destroyed!" The Gray Ranger said, sending John flying into a boulder with a strong kick.

Mal witnessed this and looked at Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie. "We gotta help him." She said.

"Go! We've got this!" Ben said and Mal and her friends ran to help John fight the Gray Ranger.

The Gray Ranger looked at them. "Finally! The six I've been wanting to fight alone!" He said as Mal helped John up.

"You good?" She asked him.

"Yeah. This guy's determined, I'll give him that much." John said.

"We can take him." Carlos said.

"No, you can't! You guys may have everyone else fooled, but I know you VKs are incapable of change!" The Gray Ranger said.

"Dude, do you ever shut up?!" Freddie asked as she and John charged at him, only for him to block their attacks and send them back to their friends.

"That's it! I'm sick of this guy!" Jay said. "Lamp Axe!"

"Feather Sword!" Mal said and they attempted to double team the Gray Ranger, who simply blasted them back as the Mystic Rangers and the rest of the Defender Rangers destroyed The Master, Serpentina and Occulus, then regrouped on the VKs.

"You're outnumbered, mate!" The Green Mystic Ranger said.

"Whatever." The Gray Ranger said. "Another time, Rangers!" He said then retreated.

* * *

The Defender and Mystic Rangers headed back to the lab, demorphed and introduced themselves. After that, the Mystic Rangers opened a portal and then looked at the Defender Rangers.

"If you guys need help with that Gray Ranger…" Nick started.

"We'll let you know." Mal assured him.

The Mystic Rangers then went through the portal to their home.

"The way that Gray Ranger said that VKs can't change…" Evie said.

"Yeah… It's as if he knows us." Carlos said.

"We'll figure this mystery out." Fairy Godmother said.

* * *

 **That's chapter nine. Does the Gray Ranger know the VKs? Find out in a later chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ranger Battle

**Author's Note: The Dark Rangers' roll call comes from Power Rangers Dino Charge. Also, the fight between the VKs and Chad is the same as the fight between Conner and Trent in White Thunder Part 3**

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent looked at Ginny Gothel, Mad Maddy, the Gaston twins, and Khai Yu.

"Now, to morph, you kids must say 'Dark Ranger, Dino Power'." She said. "Do it now."

"Dark Ranger, Dino Power." The five Dark Rangers said, instantly morphing. Their suits were basically darker versions of the Defender Rangers, Ginny's a dark red and her helmet had a Tyrannosaurus Rex's design to it, Mad Maddy's a dark purple and her helmet had a Velociraptor's design to it, one of the Gaston twins' was a dark yellow and his helmet had a Carnotaurus's design to it and the other was a dark green and his helmet had a Spinosaurus's design to it, and Khai Yu's was black and her helmet had a Pterodactyl's design to it.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Dark Red Ranger!" Ginny said.

"Velociraptor! Dark Purple Ranger!" Mad Maddy said.

"Carnotaur! Dark Yellow Ranger!" Gaston Jr said.

"Spinosaur! Dark Green Ranger!" Gaston the Third said.

"Pterodactyl! Dark Black Ranger!" Khai Yu said.

"With Villainous Might, Ready to Fight! We are... the Dark Rangers!" The five said in unison.

"Now, get to Auradon, draw out the Defender Rangers and wear them down." Maleficent ordered then Jafar opened a portal and the five Dark Rangers went through it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and John were fighting CJ in their Ranger forms, having been excused from school for the morning.

CJ kicked John down and, while on the ground, John struck her with his Hammer and got on his feet when the portal opened up and John stared right into it and saw a strong aura of magic.

"Guys, we've got company coming our way." He said as the Dark Rangers came through the portal.

Khai Yu looked at John. "Hey, Johnny boy. Miss us?" She snarled.

"Wait a minute… Khai Yu?!" John asked, causing all the VKs to look at the Dark Rangers.

"And Ginny Gothel, Mad Maddy, and the Gaston twins." Khai Yu replied.

"Guys, don't do this." Mal said.

"Shut it, traitor!" Ginny said.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that, Gothel!" John growled then charged at her and slammed his Hammer into her, sending her into a wall.

Mad Maddy used her magic to throw John into Mal and Evie.

CJ walked to the Dark Rangers after Ginny walked back to them. "You know you guys, maybe we could work together to take Auradon for our own." She said.

"Hmm…" The five Dark Rangers said then nodded.

"Perfect." CJ said then looked at the Defender Rangers, then back at her new teammates. "Let's leave them be for now. Let's go." She said then they walked off.

* * *

The Defender Rangers headed back to the lab and demorphed. "Man, that was harsh." Jay said.

"No kidding." Mal said.

"First, CJ becomes the Navy Ranger, then this Gray Ranger chump shows up, and now some more of our friends have become these Dark Rangers." Freddie said.

"And we still have no clue who the Gray Ranger is." Evie said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." John said, making his teammates look at him.

"Who, Johnny boy?" Carlos asked.

"Didn't you guys notice how he targeted me out of the rest of the six of us?" John asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Who else attacked me out of the rest of us like that?"

"Chad… You don't think…?" Mal asked her blind friend.

"It makes sense. I mean, compare the personalities of the Gray Ranger and Chad." John said.

"He's right." Carlos said. "The personalities ae exactly the same."

"We'll need to corner him to find out for sure, though." Mal said.

The other five nodded then left the lab to get lunch. On the way, they saw Chad and walked to him.

He frowned when he saw them. "What do you guys want?" He asked.

"We know you're the Gray Ranger, Charming." Mal said in a whisper.

"Well, then, Purple Ranger, you should also know I'm stronger than all of you put together." Chad boasted.

"Care to test that?" Jay dared.

"Name the time and place." Chad said.

"After school, on the tourney field. We'll have it broadcast." Evie said, and the other five VKs nodded.

"The seven of us. No one else." Chad added.

"Done." The VKs said then walked off to their teammates.

Ben looked at them. "You guys okay?" He asked, noticing irritated scowls on their faces.

"Nope. Chad's the Gray Ranger." Mal replied.

"It can't be true." Audrey said, refusing to accept what she'd just been told.

"It is. He's known all along who we are." Evie said.

"And we've challenged him to a fight between the six of us and him after school on the tourney field today." Jay said.

"You six are mad!" Allie shout-whispered.

"Maybe, but it's too late to back out now." Carlos said.

"Guys, please don't do this." Jane pleaded.

"We have to." Freddie said.

"It's the only way we'll drill into his head that the six of us are here to stay." John said.

"Ben, can you get my stepsister, Snow White, to be here for to broadcast it to Auradon and the Isle of the Lost?" Evie asked.

He nodded. "I'll get her here to broadcast it."

* * *

School flew by after lunch and Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, John, and Chad were on the tourney field, already morphed, waiting for their audience.

Snow White and her cameraman were the first to arrive.

When the camera was set up, Snow White held her microphone to her. "We are broadcasting live from the tourney field at Auradon Prep where six of the Defender Rangers are going to face off against this Gray Ranger who has recently appeared. I'm Snow White, bringing you the entire coverage of the fight."

On the Isle of the Lost, the villains were watching the as the students of Auradon Prep began to fill the bleachers while the rest of Auradon was also watching.

Back on the tourney field, the seven Rangers held their weapons.

"You six can still back down." Chad said.

"Not gonna happen." The six said.

"Then how about I give you guys a sporting chance?" He said throwing his Scimitar to the ground and the Defender Rangers dropped their weapons and sidearms.

"You're going down!" Jay said as the six VKs fell into fighting stances.

"Oh really?" Chad asked then ran at them with superhuman speed and sent them to the ground. "Looks like it's you guys that's down." He said then John and Mal got up first and looked at each other.

"Let's get this chump!" He said.

"You said it!" She responded then they charged at Chad, who kicked John in the chest, sending him flying, then punched Mal in the chest, sending her flying as well. All six then got up and charged at Chad, who delivered one blow to each of them.

Chad then grabbed Mal's wrist. "Get up!" He said then forced the Defender Rangers' lead to her feet then struck her three times, twice he aimed high, but Mal blocked them, and once in her side then brought his knee to her side, and then released her wrist and hit her in the stomach. Mal tried to hit him, but Chad blocked her attack then grabbed her wrist. "Going down." He said then swept her legs out from under her.

Evie growled and charged at Chad, but he did a lower leg sweep and sent her to the ground.

"Look what I found." Chad said as he held Jay's Axe.

Freddie, Jay, and Carlos stood up. "You're out of your mind!" Jay said.

"Now, now. Let's not judge. Especially since I have the Axe." Chad said then struck Jay and Freddie, then hit Carlos twice and went for a third hit when Evie blocked the third strike. "This is getting old. Let's finish this once and for all." He said as the other VKs charged at him, but Chad struck them all, sending them to the ground.

"Man, this guy isn't holding back now." Mal said, her voice strained a little.

"We have to keep trying." Evie said, her voice a little strained as well.

Chad switched the Lamp Axe to blaster mode. "Also comes as a handy blaster. Later, chumps." He said then fired the Axe at them multiple times, then they collapsed.

The students, along with the VKs' teammates and all of Auradon, watched on in horror as Chad was mopping the floor with the six VKs.

"It's hard to imagine what's happening right now. The brutality of it. I… I don't know how much more they can take." Snow White said to the camera. "The question running through my mind is 'Where are their teammates?'"

The six tried to stand up, but Chad shook his head. "Don't even bother. It's over." He said, but John growled and stood up, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie looking at him.

"Huh?" Chad asked.

"It so ain't over!" He said as he gained a torso chestpiece with the Auradon Prep symbol, spikes on his forearms and the upper arms as well as his upper and lower legs, the mouthplate on his helmet turning black.

"Uh-oh." Chad said.

"Defender Power!" John said then charged at Chad.

"Stay back, little man!" Chad warned, firing at John, but the blasts didn't even phase the latter, who then leapt into the air and tackled Chad, who soon landed face first into the ground.

The other five fighters stood up. "Let's follow his lead." Jay said.

"Let's call that 'Knight Armor Mode'." Carlos said.

"You guys ready?" Mal asked.

"Oh, yeah." Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie replied.

"Knight Armor Mode!" The five said, then ran to John.

"Man, this new mode gives me a whole new surge of power!" Carlos said.

"Let's see what it can do." John said, picking up his Hammer. Jay picked up his Axe, and the other Rangers picked up theirs.

They then struck Chad with their weapons one at a time, then struck Chad simultaneously.

A fatigued Chad stood up. "I'll be back!" He said then took off.

The Rangers looked at their audience and raised their weapons. "Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" They said in unison and the crowd cheered for them.

Snow White looked into the camera. "And with this newfound power, the Rangers have driven their opponent to retreat, showing that no matter what the odds are, they'll always be here to protect us. This is Snow White reporting." She said with a smile as the Defender Rangers disappeared.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and John soon made their way to their teammates.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Ben said.

Chad soon walked past them.

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, the villains were wide eyed with surprise at the sight of the Knight Armor Mode.

"If those six have this power, then we need to assume the others do too." Amos Slade said.

"Nothing changes our plans." Maleficent said.

The villains all let out laughs of evil.

* * *

 **That's chapter ten. For a visual of the Knight Armor Mode, simply look up the Dino Super Drive Mode from Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11: Family Secret: Evie

**Author's Note: This chapter will focus mostly on Evie and Snow White spending time together, since Snow White found out Evie is her stepsister.**

* * *

The Rangers gathered at a table outside early on Saturday morning as the sun was starting to come up. Jordan was the only one who wasn't there yet.

"Man, that Knight Armor Mode's power is amazing." Mal said.

"Mom said we all have that power in us." Jane said.

Jordan soon made her way to her teammates, a shocked look on her face.

Ben noticed and looked at her. "Jordan, what is it?" He asked, causing their teammates to look at her.

"My dad knows I'm the Aqua Ranger." Jordan said.

"No way! How?" John asked.

"He said he sensed my magic when we were in Agrabah dealing with the Snakes and Cards." She replied. "I asked him to promise not to tell anyone and he said he wouldn't."

The Rangers nodded.

"Does he know the rest of us are Rangers?" Mal asked, and Jordan nodded.

Audrey looked at John and saw he was actually looking at Sabine and petting her. "John? Can you…?" She asked, causing their teammates to look up him.

"Somewhat, but yes, I can see." John replied.

"How?" Allie asked.

"Maybe it's because his eyes had been exposed to auras of magic!" Evie realized and John nodded.

"It started out with outlines of people after seeing the aura around Skeletoid, then staring right at that portal Ginny, Maddy, the Gastons, and Khai Yu walked through. Now, I'm basically half-blind." The Crimson Ranger said.

"Maybe exposure to more magic will help you be able to fully see." Mal theorized.

"We'll have to test that theory some time." John said.

After that, they didn't know what to do.

"I've got an idea." Lonnie said, causing her teammates to look at her. "Since it's still pretty early in the morning, why don't we have a race on our Defender Cycles?"

The Rangers looked at each other then back at Lonnie.

"Starting line?" Freddie asked.

"The quarry near Bald Mountain."

"Finish line?" Carlos asked.

"The shoreline at Belle's Harbor."

"Sounds like a plan." The AKs said.

"What will the winner get?" Mal asked.

"No prizes. Just a race for fun." Lonnie said.

The VKs shrugged. "Still sounds like a plan." The six of them said.

They headed to the lab, morphed then mounted their bikes and drove to the quarry.

"Call it, Lonnie." Mal said.

"Okay. On your marks. Ready. Set. Bang." Lonnie said then the Rangers took off on their bikes at top speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dark Rangers, who had set up a hidden lair in a cavern they found in the Forbidden Mountains, watched the footage of Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and John using their Knight Armor Mode as Mad Maddy helped CJ construct her new Zord, a Dimetro Zord, having already replaced her Lion Mace with Dimetro Saber that also had a blaster function.

"If they have this kind of power, maybe we have something similar." Ginny said.

"And how will we find out?" Gaston Jr asked.

"I guess we'll figure that out when the time comes." Gaston the Third said.

"Can we please stay focused?!" Khai Yu snapped. "I want to get out there and fight!" She said.

CJ placed a hand on Khai Yu's shoulder. "We move on the Rangers when I say." She said.

"Excuse me, who died and made you in charge, CJ?" Ginny asked.

"I already have more experience than you guys as a Ranger." The Dark Blue Ranger said.

"She's got a point, you guys." Mad Maddy said.

The other four sighed. "Fine. CJ's in charge, then." Ginny said.

"Now, then. Since I noticed Evie was the first to have gone soft when she gave that Pink Ranger one of her dresses, she'll be the first one we deal with." CJ decided. "We'll wait for our opportunity when she least expects it then we'll strike."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal had a very slim lead with Evie coming up beside her.

Evie looked at Mal. "Eat my dust, M!" She said then went full throttle to the shoreline of Belle's Harbor. When she reached it, she let out a cheer. The others soon arrived.

When they finished the race, they drove back to the lab, demorphed then went to get some breakfast.

On the way, they saw Snow White, who walked over to Evie. "It's Evie, right?" Snow White asked.

"That's me." Evie said. "How can I help you, Snow White?"

"Ben told me that, through your mother, we're related."

The Blue Ranger nodded.

"If you wanna hang out, I wouldn't say no to a little coffee and some shopping."

Evie smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I need more sewing material, anyway."

With that, the two stepsisters headed to Auradon City to get some coffee, getting to know each other in the process.

* * *

While they were sitting on a park bench, sipping their coffees, they saw the Dark Rangers, who were morphed, scaring people off. CJ's helmet now had a Dimetrodon's design to it.

Khai Yu spotted Evie. "There she is!" She said, causing the Dark Rangers to look at her.

Worried she'd get hurt, Evie looked at Snow White. "Get to safety. Hurry!"

"What about you?" Snow White asked.

"I'll buy you some time! Go!" She said, throwing her empty coffee cup in the trash as the Dark Rangers charged at her and she charged at them. She took on all six of them as Snow White made a run for it.

After a few minutes, Evie was kicked a few feet away. When she saw Snow White wasn't around, she quickly got up and had her Morpher ready.

"You're going down, traitor!" Ginny said.

"Not today, Gothel." Evie said. "It's morphin' time!" She said then raised and summoned her Morpher.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" She said then morphed. "Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!"

"You can't beat all of us at once, Evie." CJ said.

"I don't have to. But I do have to fight you guys. So, two words: Bring it!" Evie said then charged at the Dark Rangers, who charged back and the fight began.

Watching everything from a safe distance, Snow White had an awestruck look on her face as Evie had morphed. "My stepsister is the Blue Ranger…?" She whispered to herself.

Gaston Jr and his brother soon had Evie pinned to a wall.

"Had enough?" They both asked.

"Hardly." Evie said. "Knight Armor Mode!" She said, morphing to Knight Armor Mode then broke free from the twins' grips and kicked them away from her. "Apple Grenade!" She shouted tossing one of her grenades at the Dark Rangers.

"Uh-oh." Ginny said.

"Scatter!" CJ ordered, only too late as the grenade went off, sending the Dark Rangers to the ground. The Gaston twins quickly got up and charged at Evie, who drew her Defender Blaster and quickly fired at them, sending them back to the ground.

"Man, that armor mode makes her almost impossible to hit." Gaston Jr said.

"We need to regroup." CJ said.

"No." Ginny and Khai Yu said.

"That's an order!" CJ said and the Dark Rangers retreated.

"That's right. Run along." Evie said when they were out of sight. She then looked around and saw no one was around. "Power down!" She said then demorphed and headed back to Auradon Prep.

* * *

When she caught up with her teammates, she told them what happened.

"You could've called for backup, E. You didn't have to do it alone." Mal said.

"I know, but I got caught up in the heat of the moment." Evie said.

Snow White walked near them. "Hey, Evie!" She called, making the Rangers look at her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Evie nodded then the stepsisters walked away.

"What's up?" Evie asked.

"I wanted to tell you that what you did was really brave." Snow White said.

Evie smiled. "Thanks."

Snow White smiled and nodded. "And your secret's safe with me, Blue Ranger."

Evie's eyes widened. "You saw?" She asked and Snow White nodded.

"I did. And like I said, your secret's safe with me."

Evie nodded then looked at the time. "Since it's still daylight, wanna go on with that shopping spree?"

Snow White smiled and nodded. The stepsisters then headed off, Evie's teammates watching from a distance.

* * *

 **That's chapter eleven. A few more notes. First of all, the Lion Zord will return, but the color will be different. Second, the next chapter will involve Gaston's twins facing off against Ben. Third, I'm only taking one more female VK OC for the Dark Rangers. Feel free to send me the name, age, appearance, who they are the descendant of and the reason they want to fight in either a review or a PM. And finally, I'm taking requests for Dino Zords for the remaining Dark Ranger. If anyone has an idea, let me know in a review or a PM. And the Dino Zord must be carnivorous. That's all for now. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12: Family Secret: Ben

**Author's Note: The fight between John and Chad is the same as Conner and Trent's fight in Burning at Both Ends**

* * *

In their cavern, the Dark Rangers sat around at a table they had set up.

"Did you guys see how Evie looked at her own stepsister with that worried look?" Khai Yu asked.

The other Dark Rangers nodded.

"Maybe we should focus on the goody good Rangers' parents." Ginny said.

"Sounds like a plan." CJ said.

"My brother and I have a score to settle with Beast and Belle for what they'd done to our father." Gaston Jr said, earning a nod from his brother.

"Have at 'em, boys." CJ said.

The brothers nodded and headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Defender Rangers were sitting around the lab as Doug and Carlos were working on a new Morpher. This one had a lion's design to it and had a scarlet color.

John walked to them. "Is it ready?" He asked.

They both nodded.

"Alright. I'll go upstairs and let Fairy Godmother know it's ready." He said then headed upstairs to Fairy Godmother's office.

The headmistress looked at him. "Is it done?"

He nodded. "I'll go get Ruby."

She nodded back.

John headed out of her office, humming his father's song. It was early in the morning and the only other person up was Chad, who cut John off when he was outside.

"It's not safe to be alone at this time. Something bad could happen to you." Chad said.

"I don't wanna fight, Chad." John said.

"Well, that makes one of us." Chad said then summoned and raised his Morpher. "Gray Ranger. Power up." He said then instantly morphed. "Bring it on, Facilier."

John sighed. "Have it your way." He said then summomed his Morpher. "Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" He said then morphed. "Power of the Leopard! Crimson Defender Ranger!" He said then fell into a fighting stance. "Show me what you got."

"No problem." Chad said then charged at John and the two fought. John soon had hold of Chad's wrists and looked at him.

"We don't have to do this. Why won't you fight alongside us?" John asked.

"Because your little team has you VKs in it. And I refuse to help VKs." Chad replied.

"Fine. If that's how you want it." John said then the two punched each other in the chest, sending each other back a few feet. John held his Hammer and Chad held his Scimitar. They charged at each other, hitting their weapons then their weapons landed on their shoulders then they struck each other.

John growled then leapt into the air at the same time as Chad.

"Leopard Hammer!" John said.

"Bear Scimitar!" Chad said.

The two struck each other in midair.

Chad growled at John. "This isn't over, little man." He said then took off.

"Until next time, pretty boy." John growled. "Power down!" He said then demorphed then walked to Ruby's room and knocked on her door.

She walked to her door a few minutes later and opened it. "Oh, hey, John."

"Hey, Ruby. Did I wake you up?" John asked.

"Actually, no. I've been up for a couple of hours." She replied.

He nodded. "I need to talk to you about something. Come with me."

"Okay?" She said then they headed to Fairy Godmother's office, John explaining everything about who the Defender Rangers and Dark Rangers were, and how they wanted her to join them.

"So, you guys want me to join you?" Ruby asked when they entered Fairy Godmother's office.

Fairy Godmother nodded at Ruby then the three of them headed downstairs to the lab.

When they arrived, they noticed Ben was missing.

"Mal, where'd Ben go?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"He said he had a few kingly things to take care of for the day." Mal said.

The three nodded and the rest of the Rangers brought Ruby up to speed on their mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was walking to his father's castle when he saw Gaston's twin sons holding his parents, Beast and Belle, as hostages. Ben ran to them.

"Hey!" Ben shouted, causing the two Dark Rangers and his parents to look at him.

"Ben, get out of here!" Beast said.

"Just the guy we were looking for." The Dark Ranger twins said.

Ben frowned. "And now you'll see why you don't mess with my parents." He said then pulled out his Spear. "It's morphin' time!" He said then morphed. "Power of the Beast! Gold Defender Ranger!" He said then held his Spear. "Do your worst, boys."

"With pleasure!" They said then charged at him and he charged at them, blocking their sabers with his spear.

Beast and Belle watched as their son took on the twin sons of their enemy. "The King, a high school student, and a Power Ranger." Belle said.

"A full plate, yet he manages to balance all three." Beast said.

Ben kicked both of the brothers back several feet.

Gaston Jr growled. "That's it! I'm done toying around!" He said.

"Yeah!" Gaston the Third said.

"Dino Zords!" The twins said, a Dark Yellow Carno Zord stomping to them, along with a Dark Green Spino Zord. The two then mounted their Zords.

Ben contacted his team. "Guys, I need the Ultra Megazord!"

 _"The Ultra Zord, Hammerhead Zord, Swan Zord, and Manta Zord are on their way."_ Doug said and the four Zords made their way to Ben and he boarded his Zord.

"Ultra Megazord formation!" Ben said, forming the Ultra Megazord. "I'm taking you two down!"

"Bring it!" The twins challenged.

"Your mistake. Ultra Spear!" Ben said, the Megazord holding the Ultra Spear. He then charged the Dino Zords and struck them both with strong blows.

"Carno Zord! Tail attack!" Gaston Jr said, his Zord spinning, but Ben blocked the attack with the Ultra Spear and jab the Carno Zord.

"This isn't working, bro! We need to fall back!" Gaston the Third said.

Gaston Jr growled. "This isn't over, Gold Ranger!" He said then the Dino Zords retreated.

Ben dismounted the Ultra Megazord. "Power down!" Ben said, demorphing, then he looked at his parents.

"Ben, that was so brave." Belle said.

"Thanks, Mom."

"And we'll keep this a secret, Son." Beast said.

"Thanks, you guys. I should be heading back to the others." Ben said.

His parents nodded. "Be careful, Ben." Belle advised.

"I will." Ben said, then headed back to the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gaston twins made it back to the cavern.

"Man, that guy was brutal." Gaston Jr said.

"No doubt." Gaston the Third said.

"Let me guess. The Gold Ranger kicked your butts around?" Ginny asked.

"Not now, Gothel." The brothers said.

"It doesn't matter." CJ said. "We'll take down those Rangers one way or another."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the villains watched as Ben took on the Dino Zords.

"It seems all the Rangers have been underestimated." Jafar said.

"No matter. They'll fall." Maleficent said.

* * *

 **That's chapter twelve. Review and more chapters will be posted.**


	13. Chapter 13: Family Secret: Lonnie

The Defender Rangers sat at a picnic table or at a tree nearby.

"So, why does Chad hate us so much?" Mal asked.

"I think he blames you guys for the crimes your parents committed." Audrey said.

"But we don't blame you guys, though." Jane said.

The VKs nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Clayton approached Maleficent.

"Yes?" Maleficent asked.

"My son wants to be a Dark Ranger." Clayton replied.

"The Dark White Ranger's Morpher is ready." Maleficent said. "Bring your son here." She said, grabbing a small box.

Clayton walked off then returned with his son, Clay Clayton. After saying why he wanted to fight as a Dark Ranger, Maleficent gave him the Morpher.

He put it on his wrist.

"Do you know how to morph?" She asked and Clay nodded. "Then do it."

"Dark Ranger, Dino Power." He said, pressing the button on his Morpher and he instantly morphed. His suit was a dark white and his helmet had a Mosasaurus's design to it.

"Excellent. Now, join your teammates." She said as Jafar opened a portal and Clay walked through it.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and John were relaxing near the tourney field when the portal opened up and revealed Clay coming through it.

They looked up when the portal closed.

"Do we ever get a day off?" Mal asked.

"I thought you liked being a Ranger, M." John said.

"I do, but I'd also like a little time to relax." She said as Ruby came running to them, along with the rest of the Defender Rangers.

"You guys ready?" Ben asked as the VKs stood up.

"Let's do it!" Mal said as the Defender Rangers raised their Morphers.

"It's morphin' time!" The fourteen Rangers said then Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Lonnie, Doug, John, and Ruby summoned their Morphers while the others pulled theirs ours.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They said then morphed.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal said.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie said.

"Power of the Hammerhead! Silver Defender Ranger!" Jane said.

"Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!" Audrey said.

"Power of the Beast! Gold Defender Ranger!" Ben said.

"Power of the Manta! White Defender Ranger!" Allie said.

"Power of the Dragon! Aqua Defender Ranger!" Jordan said.

"Power of the Cheetah! Orange Defender Ranger!" Doug said.

"Power of the Leopard! Crimson Defender Ranger!" John said.

"Power of the Lion! Scarlet Defender Ranger!" Ruby said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" They said in unison. "Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!"

Clay growled.

"Let's call on the weapons!" Mal said.

"Right!" The others said then summoned their weapons.

"Feather Sword!" Mal said.

"Apple Grenade!" Evie said.

"Lamp Axe!" Jay said.

"Kunai Collar!" Carlos said.

"Gator Chucks!" Freddie said.

"Leopard Hammer!" John said.

"Tiger Dagger!" Lonnie said.

"Hammerhead Wand!" Jane said.

"Wing Batons!" Audrey said.

"Golden Spear!" Ben said.

"Manta Shield!" Allie said.

"Dragon Saber!" Jordan said.

"Cheetah Staff!" Doug said.

"Lion Mace!" Ruby said.

"Bear Scimitar!" Chad said, causing the Rangers to look at him as the Dark Rangers arrived and stood next to Clay.

"I'm only here to fight them." Chad said, answering the Defender Rangers unspoken question.

"15 against 7? I like our odds." CJ said.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Dark Red Ranger!" Ginny said.

"Velociraptor! Dark Purple Ranger!" Mad Maddy said.

"Carnotaur! Dark Yellow Ranger!" Gaston Jr said.

"Spinosaur! Dark Green Ranger!" Gaston the Third said.

"Pterodactyl! Dark Black Ranger!" Khai Yu said.

"Dimetrodon! Dark Blue Ranger!" CJ said.

"Mosasaur! Dark White Ranger!" Clay said.

"With Villainous Might, Ready to Fight! We are... the Dark Rangers!" The seven said in unison.

"Take 'em down, Rangers!" Mal said then the Ranger teams engaged each other in a fierce fight.

Khai Yu and Lonnie broke off from the fight.

"What is your deal with me, Khai Yu?" Lonnie asked.

"Your mother killed my father just like Auradon killed the people my friends were!" Khai Yu replied, then struck Lonnie several times, sending her flying. Mal rushed in and engaged Khai Yu in a fight.

"Leave her alone, Khai Yu!" Mal said.

"Fine! I'll take you down first!" She said then their fight turned fierce quickly and John rushed in.

"Batter up!" John shouted as Mal moved out of the way and John swung his Hammer, hitting Khai Yu and sending her flying into one of the goal nets on the field. "Oh, and it's a goal!" John quipped as Mal helped Lonnie up.

The Dark Rangers regrouped on each other. "This isn't over!" CJ said then they retreated.

* * *

The Dark Rangers made it to their cavern and demorphed. "I'm going after Mulan and Li Shang! I WILL have my revenge on them for what they did to my father!" Khai Yu said.

"Go." CJ said and Khai Yu took off.

* * *

In the lab, the Defender Rangers sighed.

"I wish Chad was on our side." Audrey said.

"We all do." Mal said.

The alarm went off and the Rangers saw Khai Yu fighting Mulan and Li Shang.

Wide eyed with fury, Lonnie growled. "This one's mine!" She snarled.

Mal looked at her teammate. "Go show Khai Yu that we don't give up."

Lonnie nodded then ran to her parents.

When she caught up to them, she kicked Khai Yu away from her parents.

Khai Yu growled at Lonnie. "Ready to settle the score?" She asked.

"Do your worst, cause it's morphin time!" Lonnie said then summoned her Morpher.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" She said then morphed into her Ranger form. "Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!"

"Dark Ranger, Dino Power!" Khai Yu said, instantly morphing into her Ranger form. "Pterodactyl! Dark Black Ranger!" She said then drew her weapon. "Ptera Saber!"

"Tiger Dagger!" Lonnie said then the two charged each other and began their fight.

Mulan and Li Shang watched from where they were. "Our daughter… is a Power Ranger." Mulan said.

"Should we help?" Shang asked.

"No. This is Lonnie's fight." Mulan said.

Shang nodded then they watched the fight.

Having been trained in fighting by her parents, Lonnie proved a strong fighter.

After getting slashed by Lonnie and flying several feet backwards, Khai Yu got up and growled. "You don't know when to quit, do you, Yellow Ranger?" She asked.

"Like my friends and I say: Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" Lonnie replied.

"Well, then. Let's take this to the big leagues. Ptera Zord!" Khai Yu said, a massive black mechanical Pterodactyl flying in.

"Tiger Zord!" Lonnie said, summoning her Zord.

The two mounted their Zords then began to fight.

"Never mess with a top cat!" Lonnie said as she had her Zord jump into the air and it attacked the Ptera Zord.

Khai Yu growled. "I'm gonna declaw that cat!" She said.

The Zord fight continued for some time, but Lonnie was the victor as she'd forced Khai Yu to retreat.

Lonnie disembarked her Zord and looked at her parents, who walked to her.

Li Shang placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Lonnie, you did incredible."

"Thanks, Dad." Lonnie said, taking her helmet off and smiling.

"We are very proud of you, Lonnie." Mulan said, smiling as well.

"I appreciate that, Mom." Lonnie said. "And…"

"Don't worry, honey. Your secret is safe with us." Shang assured her.

Lonnie smiled, hugged her parents then headed back to her teammates in her Tiger Zord.

* * *

Khai Yu arrived to her teammates and snarled.

CJ looked at her. "What happened?" She asked.

"Take a wild guess." Khai Yu said.

"It doesn't matter. They won't stop us." CJ said.

* * *

When she made it back to the lab, Lonnie told her teammates what happened.

They smiled. "Nice job, Lonnie." Evie said.

The Yellow Ranger smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the Queen of Hearts walked up to Maleficent.

"Yes?" Maleficent asked.

"Since Alice's daughter is a Ranger, my daughter, Vickie, has been motivated to become the last Dark Ranger." The Queen of Hearts said as a girl with long midnight black hair with a dark pink headband, wearing a dark pink tank top, black tights, and dark pink open toed shoes.

Maleficent handed Vickie the Dark Pink Ranger's Morpher, which had a Plesiosaurus's design to it. "Do you know how to Morph?" Maleficent asked, and Vickie nodded. "Then do it."

"Dark Ranger, Dino Power." Vickie said, morphing. Her suit was a dark pink and her helmet resembled a Plesiosaurus.

Jafar opened a portal and Vickie went through it and ended up with the Dark Rangers and demorphed.

"Now our team is completed." CJ said, holding a fist out and her teammates joined their fists with hers.

"Dark Rangers! Evil to the Core!" The eight Dark Rangers said.

* * *

 **That's chapter thirteen. I'd like to thank myra for letting me use her character, Vickie. That's all of the Dark Rangers. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Secret: Audrey

Audrey walked up to Chad. "Chad, please consider joining us." She pleaded.

"And why should I do that when your team has those six VKs in it?" Chad asked.

"Chad, their parents are the guilty ones, not them. Let it go."

"Let it go? LET IT GO?! Did you forget one of them sprayed me with a sleeping potion?!"

"Evie only acted out of defense. I forgave her for that, as did Doug and Lonnie."

"Wow, Audrey. Working with those guys really has messed with your head."

"Chad, please." Ben said, walking to them, as well as Mal, Doug, Jane, Allie, Jordan, and Ruby. "They've shown us that our strength comes from working together as one. You're just blinded by your pride to see that."

"We need you on our side, Chad." Jane said.

"No more neutrality." Doug said.

"Chad, you saw what those Dark Rangers are capable of." Ruby said.

"You really think you could take them on all by yourself?" Jordan asked.

"Not just them, but those other VKs you guys are working with." Chad replied.

"Chad, my friends and I are not our parents." Mal said.

Chad scoffed. "Tell you what. I'll join you guys when one of you VKs saves me in a fight." He told Mal then walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dark Rangers had set up a base outside on the Forbidden Mountains and were establishing a laboratory with technology they'd stolen.

"This is going very well." CJ said.

* * *

After a while, the lab was all set up and they saw the VKs, Ben and Audrey walking on the beach at Belle's Harbor and smirked. "Let's go." CJ said and the Dark Rangers headed to Belle's Harbor and cut the assembled Defender Rangers off.

Mal and Evie frowned at the sight of Vickie. "Hello, Vickie." Mal greeted unenthusiastically.

"Mal, Evie." Vickie said.

"Call it, M." John said.

"With pleasure." Mal said then they raised their Morphers. "It's morphin' time!" The Defender Rangers then all but Ben and Audrey summoned their Morphers. "Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They all said then morphed.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal said.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Leopard! Crimson Defender Ranger!" John said.

"Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!" Audrey said.

"Power of the Beast! Gold Defender Ranger!" Ben said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" All eight said. "Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!"

"Dark Ranger, Dino Power!" The Dark Rangers said, morphing.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Dark Red Ranger!" Ginny said.

"Velociraptor! Dark Purple Ranger!" Mad Maddy said.

"Carnotaur! Dark Yellow Ranger!" Gaston Jr said.

"Spinosaur! Dark Green Ranger!" Gaston the Third said.

"Pterodactyl! Dark Black Ranger!" Khai Yu said.

"Dimetrodon! Dark Blue Ranger!" CJ said.

"Mosasaur! Dark White Ranger!" Clay said.

"Plesiosaur! Dark Pink Ranger!" Vickie said.

"With Villainous Might, Ready to Fight! We are... the Dark Rangers!" The eight said in unison.

The two Ranger teams charged each other, Khai Yu and Jay fighting each other, CJ and Freddie fighting each other, Evie and Vickie fight each other, Mal and Mad Maddy fighting each other, John and Gaston Jr fighting each other, Carlos and Clay fighting each other, Ben and Gaston the Third fighting each other, and Audrey and Ginny fighting each other.

The battle ended up being a stalemate and the Dark Rangers retreated.

The Defender Rangers headed back to the lab and demorphed.

"Man, those guys are stubborn." Audrey said.

"They're VKs like us." Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and John said.

"But if they won't give up, neither will we." Mal said, earning nods from her teammates.

* * *

In their lair, the Dark Rangers walked in, Khai Yu looking at CJ. "Why do we keep leaving before we can finish those Rangers?!" She demanded.

"Because we've seen how strong they are. Plus, I enjoy a challenge." The Dark Blue Ranger said.

"So, who's the next goody good Ranger's parents we're targeting?" Ginny asked.

"The Pink Ranger's." CJ replied.

"Then let's do it." The Gastons and Clay said. The Dark Rangers then made their way to Auroria.

* * *

In the lab, the alarm went off and the Rangers saw the Dark Rangers were terrorizing Auroria.

Audrey growled. "Now they've gone too far. I'll show those guys why they don't attack my hometown."

"Call for backup if things get ugly." Mal said.

Audrey nodded then headed off.

CJ forced Queen Aurora, Prince Phillip, and Queen Leah against a wall as the Dark Rangers laughed evilly.

"It's a shame Mal isn't the one doing this, but we are more than happy to do it." Mad Maddy said.

Audrey ran to into view and growled. "Get away from my family!" She said, running in and kicking all eight Dark Rangers away from them.

"Audrey, what are you doing here? You should get to safety." Aurora said.

"They're the ones who should be worried about their safety, cause it's morphin' time!" Audrey said, pulling out her Wing Baton then pressing the button on it.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" She said then she morphed. "Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!"

The Dark Rangers stood up and drew their Sabers.

"Wing Batons!" Audrey said, summoning her weapons.

She then charged at the Dark Rangers and the battle began. It soon became a stalemate until Ginny pinned Audrey to a wall near Aurora, Phillip, and Queen Leah.

"Had enough, princess?" Ginny snarled.

"You wish. Knight Armor Mode!" Audrey said, morphing to her Knight Armor Mode, which gave her the advantage against the Dark Rangers.

"I'm sick and tired of this!" Vickie said.

"Dino Zords!" The Dark Rangers said, their Zords appearing then they mounted them.

Audrey contacted her team. "Guys, bring the Zords."

 _"We're on our way!"_ Mal said.

"I'll stall for time." Audrey said. "Swan Zord!"

Her Zord soon flew in and she boarded it.

"We're taking you down, Pinky!" CJ said.

"I don't think so! Lasers! Fire!" Audrey said, her Zord firing its lasers.

"Ptera Fire Blast!" Khai Yu said, her Zord breathing fire and hitting Audrey's Zord, making it hit the ground.

"Now what was it you said, Pinky?" CJ asked, laughing evilly until purple lasers hit her Dimetro Zord.

Audrey looked up to see Mal's Raven Zord had arrived, along with the rest of the Defender Zords.

The Dark Rangers regrouped. "Let's show these posers our new power!" CJ said.

"Oh yeah!" The Dark Rangers said then the Velociraptor Zord and the Tyranno Zord formed a Megazord, the Velociraptor Zord forming the right arm. The Dimetro Zord and Carno Zord formed a Megazord, the Dimetro Zord, forming the right arm. The Ptera Zord, Spino Zord, Mosa Zord, and Plesio Zord converted to Warrior Modes.

"No way!" The Defender Rangers said.

"Like our new Megazords?" CJ taunted.

"Try ours!" The Defender Rangers said.

"Defender Megazord Formation!" Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Lonnie said, forming the Defender Megazord.

"Ultra Megazord Formation!" Ben, Audrey, Ally, and Jane said, forming the Ultra Megazord.

"Dragon Zord! Warrior Mode!" Jordan said, her Zord converting to Warrior Mode.

"Lion Zord! Warrior Mode!" Ruby said, her Zords changing to Warrior Mode. "Leopard Zord and Cheetah Zord, attach!" She, John, and Doug said then the Leopard and Cheetah Zords linked with the Lion Zord.

They all soon saw the Bear Zord running to them. "Bear Zord! Warrior Mode!" Chad said.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs and the front legs moved down to the sides as the head moved to the chest and the cockpit appeared.

The Megazord battle began shortly after that, with the Defender Rangers emerging the victors and the Dark Rangers were forced to retreat.

* * *

Once the battle ended, Audrey disembarked the Ultra Megazord and took her helmet off and walked to her parents and grandmother. "Mom, Daddy, Grammy, are you guys okay?" She asked and they nodded.

"And we are also very proud of you, dear." Queen Leah said.

"What you did just now was very brave." Phillip said.

"And we'll keep your secret, honey." Aurora said.

Audrey smiled and hugged her family and they hugged back. When they pulled away, Audrey put her helmet back on then re-entered the Ultra Megazord and the Rangers headed back to Auradon Prep.

In the lab, the Rangers demorphed and congratulated Audrey on her fight then left the lab and went on with their school day.

In their lair, the Dark Rangers were not happy.

* * *

"We need to crush those Rangers!" Clay said.

"We will." Ginny said.

"I'll be the one to take down Mal and Evie." Vickie said.

"We'll take them all down, but we can only do it if we stick together." CJ said, holding out her fist and her teammates followed suit.

"Dark Rangers! Long Live Evil!" They said in unison.

* * *

 **That's chapter fourteen. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15: Family Secret: Chad

The Dark Rangers were setting up a machine that would create monsters for their purposes with the technology they stole. They set the machine to be fueled by either Mad Maddy's magic or Vickie's, since were the only Dark Rangers who had magic.

When they finished, they saw Chad Charming was with his parents outside of Cinderellasburg and smirked.

"Let's go." CJ said then they morphed and headed to Chad and his parents.

* * *

As they walked, Chad had told his parents who the Dark and Defender Rangers were, but left out the part of him being the Gray Ranger.

"So, Mal, the other VKs, and several of your classmates are Power Rangers?" Cinderella asked.

"Yep." Chad replied when the Dark Rangers ran to him, already morphed, and they fell into a fighting stance.

The Charming family saw them and Chad sighed. "Do you guys ever take a vacation?" He asked, frowning.

"Not when we intend to fight." CJ said.

"Fine. Then give me a sec." He said, then summoned and raised his Morpher. "Gray Ranger, Power Up." He said, instantly morphing. "Power of the Bear! Gray Defender Ranger!" He said then he drew his Bear Scimitar. "Let's just make this quick." He said then took off running with superhuman speed, hitting all of the Dark Rangers.

Mal and John witnessed the fight. Mal looked at him, and John looked at her and shook his head, knowing what she was planning.

"You're insane." He told her.

"Maybe, but Chad needs our help, whether he wants to admit it or not." Mal said.

John sighed. "Fine. Call it." He said.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." John replied.

The two raised their arms then summoned their Morphers.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They said in unison, then morphed. "Defender Power!" They said as CJ raised her Dimetro Saber, blocking Chad's attempted attack on her, then struck him twice, sending him to his back.

CJ laughed evilly. "You wanted this over. Well, consider it over, pretty boy." She said then attempted to strike him down with her saber, but John intervened and blocked her blow with his Hammer as Mal ran in and struck CJ twice with her Sword.

John then turned to Chad. "You gonna sit there or are you gonna help us send these punks running?" He asked.

Chad nodded then stood up.

"Let's make this fast. We have a game tonight." Mal said. "Feather Sword!"

"Leopard Hammer!" John said.

"Bear Scimitar!" Chad said then the three Defender Rangers charged the Dark Rangers.

John took on Khai Yu and Clay while Mal took on CJ, Mad Maddy, and Vickie and Chad took on the Gaston brothers.

The battle ended in a stalemate and the Dark Rangers retreated.

Chad looked at Mal and John when the three demorphed. "Thanks." He said.

The VKs nodded then headed back to Auradon Prep.

Chad looked at his parents.

"Son, you should help them." Cinderella said.

Chad had a conflicted look on his face. One part of him was solidly against working with the other Defender Rangers because of Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and John. But another part of him reminded him that he honors his word.

The ground soon started to rumble and he saw the Defender Megazord and the Ultra Megazord taking on the Plesio Zord and Mosa Zords' Warrior Modes and noticed John was watching nearby then he saw Khai Yu sneaking up on him.

"I know you guys can beat these punks. Stay focused." John said, then turned around as Khai Yu struck him down. "You again?!"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Khai Yu said, raising her Ptera Saber.

"No!" Chad said, instantly morphing and running at superhuman speed, his Scimitar in his hand and he blocked Khai Yu's Saber. "Get back, Khai Yu!"

"You!" She snarled as Chad pushed her Saber back then kicked her back a couple feet.

"Chad?" John asked, confused.

Chad looked at John and offered a hand to him. "I'm a man of my word." He said, explaining that he told Mal that if one of the VK Defender Rangers saved him, he'd join their team.

John nodded, taking Chad's hand and Chad helped John up. "Then let's take Khai Yu down as a team." John said.

"You know it." Chad said as CJ snuck up behind Chad. John noticed and looked at Chad.

"Duck!" He said. Chad obliged as John raised his Hammer and struck CJ. "Change of plans. Can you handle CJ, man?"

Chad nodded. "Leave her to me."

John nodded then charged at Khai Yu as Chad took on CJ.

As they fought the two Dark Rangers, Mal noticed them working together. "Guys, look!" She said, and the ten Defender Rangers saw Chad and John working together.

"Chad, are you on our side?" Ben asked.

 _"Yes, I am. You know I'm a man of my word, Ben."_ Chad replied.

"Alright." Ben said.

The two battles ended with the Defender Rangers as the victors while the Dark Rangers retreated.

Doug, Jordan, and Ruby met up with John and Chad as Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Lonnie, Ben, Audrey, Jane, and Allie disembarked from their Megazords and walked to John and Chad.

"Welcome to the team, Chad." Mal said.

Chad nodded. "Thanks, Mal."

The Defender Rangers headed to the lab and demorphed and headed upstairs to get ready for the game.

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, the villains watched as Chad had sided with the Defender Rangers.

"Great. Now those Rangers have the Gray Ranger in their ranks." Lady Tremaine said, frowning.

"And is anyone else curious as to why the Dark Rangers seem to have turned against us?" The Horned King asked.

"It doesn't matter. One way or another, the Power Rangers will fall." Maleficent said.

* * *

At the game, Ben, Chad, Jay, and Carlos were on the field with the team, facing off against the Sherwood Falcons and the Fighting Knights ended up winning the game with the score being 4 to 1.

* * *

In their lair, the Dark Rangers sat around at their table.

"Now we're in trouble." Ginny said.

"There better not be any other Defender Rangers out there." Gaston Jr said, earning a nod from his brother.

"Forget the Defender Rangers. What about these other Power Rangers out there?" Mad Maddy asked, remembering the Defender Rangers had fought alongside other Ranger teams.

"It matters not." Vickie said in a dismissive way.

"Vickie's right." Clay said.

"No matter how many they have, we'll beat them all." Khai Yu said.

"Because we're evil to the core!" CJ finished.

The Dark Rangers all laughed evilly.

* * *

 **That's chapter fifteen. That's also the end of my Family Secret Saga. Next update will feature the Operation Overdrive Rangers, the Fearcats, a new Warrior who will side with the Defender Rangers, and a dark ending. Review to see all this and more.**


	16. Chapter 16: Operation Defenders

On the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent used her magic to summon two cyborgs who looked like cats, one with a bit of green and the other with a bit of yellow.

"Are you the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo?" She asked.

"We are. I am Mig." The one with a bit of green said.

"Who are you and where are we?" Benglo asked.

"I am Maleficent and you two are on the Isle of the Lost." Maleficent started then nodded to Auradon. "There in Auradon lies a problem we are as familiar with as you two."

"And this problem is?" Mig asked.

"Power Rangers. So, I'll make you two a deal."

"We're listening." Benglo said.

"Help us get rid of the Power Rangers, and you two will have a region of Auradon to yourselves."

"Deal." The Fearcats said.

Jafar opened a portal for the feline duo and they went through it.

* * *

In the lab, Carlos and Doug were designing Chad's Defender Cycle as Freddie walked to her brother. "Hey, John?" She asked.

John looked at her. "What's up, sis?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

He nodded then the twins walked to the Zord Bay. Freddie turned to her brother and blushed horribly.

"You okay, Freddie?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's just… You know how I've only had girlfriends, right?" She asked.

Smirking, John crossed his arms. "Come on. Out with it. Who are you crushing on?"

Freddie's blush deepened. "Allie."

John nodded, smiling.

"What should I do?"

"Well, my advice would be for you to tell her."

"I don't know. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"The only way to find out is to tell her. I mean, I plan to ask Jordan out here in a bit."

Freddie nodded. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." John said then left the Zord Bay and then the lab. As he made his way through the campus, he saw Mal and Ben kissing and playfully rolled his eyes. "Get a room, you two!" He said then made his way to Jordan's room. "Yo, Jordan!"

"Over here in my lamp!" Jordan called back. John walked to her lamp and rubbed her lamp then was soon sitting next to Jordan. "What's up, John?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." He said, blushing.

Jordan blushed as well. "I'd like that, yes." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddie found Allie relaxing on a hill near the school and walked to her, her face turning a dark red. "H-Hey, Allie."

Allie looked up at Freddie. "Hello, Freddie." She greeted, smiling. She then tilted her head when she realized her teammate was blushing. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. But I need to tell you something."

Allie nodded then sat up and Freddie sat next to her.

"So… my brother, as well as Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos know this, but… I like girls." Freddie said.

"Oh?" Allie asked.

Freddie nodded. "And I think I'm in love with a girl."

Allie nodded. "Who is she?"

Freddie's blush darkened as she gulped. "I-I'm talking to her right now." She replied.

Instead of looking shocked, Allie simply smiled.

Freddie looked at her. "What is it?"

Instead of replying, Allie planted a soft kiss on Freddie's lips.

Though initially surprised, Freddie kissed back.

Freddie's wristwatch went off. "Go ahead, Fairy Godmother."

 _"Freddie, I need you and Allie in the lab. It's urgent."_ Fairy Godmother said.

"On our way." Freddie said and the two headed to the lab. When they arrived, they saw the Fearcats in the quarry near Bald Mountain.

"Who are those hairballs?" Mal asked.

"According to the archives, those are the Fearcats. Get out there and stall while I contact the Rangers that fought them." Fairy Godmother said.

"We're on it." Ben said.

"It's morphin' time!" The Rangers said then all but Jane, Ben, Audrey, Jordan, and Allie summoned their Morphers.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They said.

"Gray Ranger, Power Up!" Chad said then they all morphed.

"Defender Power!" They said then headed to the Quarry on their bikes.

Mig and Benglo soon spotted the Rangers. "They're here." Mig said.

"Finally." Benglo said.

The Rangers got off their bikes and readied their weapons then they charged the Fearcats, who proved to be tough warriors.

Benglo soon had John and Jordan on their backs and laughed. "It's over, Rangers." He said.

Just before he could finish them off, a whip of fire wrapped around his wrist, making him look at it. "What?" He asked before being thrown into Mig.

The Rangers looked and saw a warrior in a phoenix themed armor with fire around the armor and ran to this warrior.

"Who are you?" Mal asked.

"Call me the Blazing Phoenix." The warrior replied. The Rangers found out a girl is in the suit.

"Whose side are you on? Ours or the Dark Rangers'?" John asked.

"Maybe this will answer your question." Blazing Phoenix said then drew a sword that had a crystal shaped like a stallion's head at the end of the hilt. "Phoenix Whip and Stallion Sword!" She said then flipped into battle and took on the Fearcats single handed, displaying prowess in her fighting and incredible swordsman skills, soon sending the Fearcats into a wall.

"Man, she's good." Jay said.

"Mom, did you catch all that?" Jane asked.

 _"Affirmative. And the Operation Overdrive Rangers are on their way."_ Fairy Godmother replied.

"Got it." The Defender Rangers said and six Rangers ran to them. They were the Operation Overdrive Rangers.

The two Ranger teams rushed in and helped Blazing Phoenix. The Defender Rangers soon were blasted back.

"Come on, guys!" Mal said when they got to their feet.

"Knight Armor Mode!" The Defender Rangers said, powering up to Knight Armor Mode then they ran back into the fight.

The Ranger teams turned the tide and destroyed the Fearcats.

"Power Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Mal said.

When all but the Blazing Phoenix went back to the lab and demorphed, introducing themselves to each other, Fairy Godmother opened a portal and the Operation Overdrive Rangers went through the portal.

* * *

Shortly after that, at night, Ben was out for a walk when he was ambushed by Mad Maddy and Vickie, who both were Morphed.

Ben sighed. "This is not I needed right now." He muttered to himself.

"Fight or perish, Gold Ranger." Mad Maddy said.

"Fine." Ben said then pulled out his Spear. "It's morphin' time!" He said then pressed the button on it. "Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" He said then instantly morphed.

Mad Maddy and Vickie drew their Sabers and the fight began, but Mad Maddy and Vickie soon easily overpowered Ben then prepared a spell.

Ben contacted the others. "Anyone there?" He called out.

 _"Ben, what's wrong?"_ John answered.

"I got jumped by Mad Maddy and Vickie. Sending coordinates." He said then sent his coordinates to them.

 _"Doug, Ruby, and I aren't far from there! We're on our way!"_ John said.

"Hurry! I don't know how much longer I…" Ben started, but the two Dark Rangers used their magic to encase Ben in a magic crystal.

Mad Maddy cackled. "Without its king, Auradon will crumble!"

John, Doug, and Ruby ran to Ben, already morphed, but they had arrived too late.

Furious beyond compare, John summoned his Hammer, then roared as he charged Mad Maddy and Vickie, hitting them and sending them flying.

They quickly got up, though. "Our work here's done. Bye-bye, Johnny boy." Vickie said as they then disappeared.

John, Ruby, and Doug ran to Ben. John raised his Morpher. "Guys, we have a problem. Meet us in the lab. And… get Ben's parents down to the lab, too." He said then the three of them took Ben to the lab.

* * *

 **That's chapter sixteen. Will the Defender Rangers be able to save their teammate? Find out in a later chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17: Walk through the Jungle Pt 1

The Rangers, Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Beast were in the lab as Fairy Godmother was running a scan on the crystal Ben was trapped in.

"Is he okay?" Belle asked, worry in her voice.

"This scan should be able to tell us more." Fairy Godmother said.

"What's wrong? Is he frozen or something?" Jay asked, worried.

"Not exactly." Fairy Godmother said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"It's more like he's crystalized. Trapped in some type of enchanted gem." Fairy Godmother replied.

"It was Vickie and Mad Maddy. They did this to him." Ruby said.

"Can we get him out?" Freddie asked, but Fairy Godmother shook her head.

"That's too risky. He's able to survive in there, but the results could be disastrous if we tried to break him out." She said.

'If they did this to him, maybe they know how to set him free." Evie offered.

"Oh, I'll get them to let him out of there." Mal said through clenched teeth. "Nobody does this to my boyfriend and gets away with it."

John placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll do all we can to set him free." He said then looked at Jordan, Jane, Evie, then back to Mal. "Maybe you four can find a way to set him free."

"Four? John, I… I don't have a lot of experience with magic." Evie said.

"I can help you with that, Evie." Fairy Godmother said.

Evie nodded.

"Now that we have that settled, what about his duties as King?" Chad asked.

"Oh, man! He's right!" Audrey said.

"If Ben doesn't tend to his kingly duties, people are gonna get suspicious." Jane said.

"I'll arrange a press conference informing the public then Ben has gotten sick and that until he's back on his feet, I will be handling his kingly business." Beast said.

The Rangers nodded and Fairy Godmother nodded. John noticed Mal no longer looked mad, but was still upset.

"Carlos, where do you keep Dude's leash?" John asked.

"In my backpack. Why?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Hand it to Mal. Sabine, come."

Sabine hopped from the desk she sat on and rested on John's shoulders as Carlos put Dude's leash on him then handed the leash to Mal, who arched a brow while frowning at her crimson teammate as she took hold of the leash.

"What are you planning, Facilier?" She asked.

"To take your mind off of what's happened to Ben." John replied bluntly to their leader.

Mal nodded then the duo walked up the stairs and then out of Auradon Prep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent, Jafar, and the Evil Queen combined their magic and summoned five monsters, one looked like a centipede, one looked like a cobra, one looked like a scorpion, one looked like a gecko, and the fifth looked like a toad.

"Are you the Five Fingers of Poison?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes. I am Naja." The cobra monster said.

"I am Rantipede." The centipede monster said.

"I am Stingerella." The scorpion monster said.

"I am Gakko." The gecko monster said.

"And I am Toady." The toad monster said.

"Who are you?" Naja asked.

"I am Maleficent. With me are Jafar of Agrabah, and Evil Queen Grimhilde. You five are on the Isle of the Lost to help us combat an enemy we understand you five are familiar with: Power Rangers."

"Where are these Rangers?" Gakko asked.

Jafar nodded to Auradon. "There, in the land of Auradon. The bridge joining this island and Auradon together is destroyed, so I will open a portal for you five to get to Auradon."

The five monsters nodded. "We will deal with those Rangers." Naja said.

"There are a group of eight Rangers who fight for our cause called the Dark Rangers. They have a lair in the Forbidden Mountains. Let them know you are with us and they will help you."

The five monsters nodded again then Jafar opened a portal and the Five Fingers of Poison went through it.

* * *

The portal opened in the Dark Rangers' lair and the Dark Rangers looked as the Five Fingers of Poison walked through.

"Who are you guys?" CJ asked.

"I am Naja. My companions are Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella, and Toady." Naja said.

"We are the Five Fingers of Poison!" The five monsters said in unison.

"Who sent you?" Khai Yu asked.

"The villains of the Isle of the Lost." Gakko said.

"So our parents think we need help?" Gaston Jr asked.

"We don't need anything from them!" The Dark Rangers shouted through the portal, knowing their parents were listening. "We are the Dark Rangers and we are taking Auradon for ourselves!" They added, then morphed instantly and fought the Five Fingers of Poison.

The Dark Rangers were too strong for the five monsters, who were forced to retreat.

* * *

Walking through Sherwood Forest, Mal and John soon saw the Five Fingers of Poison stumble through the forest.

"Sabine, lead Dude back to the lab." John said and the two furry animals headed back.

Naja spotted Mal and John. "That girl looks a lot like Maleficent."

"So my mom summoned you chumps now?" Mal asked.

"Who are you guys?" John asked.

"100 legs to strike you! Rantipede!" Rantipede said.

"Fangs full of venom! Naja!" Naja said.

"Queen of the toxic dance! Stingerella!" Stingerella said.

"Mastery of trickery and deceit! Gakko!" Gakko said.

"Skin stronger than armor! Toady!" Toady said.

"We are the Five Fingers of Poison!" The five said in unison.

John looked at Mal. "How about we show these freaks what Defender Rangers can do?"

"You got it. Let's do it!" She said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" John replied as they both summoned their Morphers.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They said in unison and then morphed. "Defender Power!"

"Feather Sword!" Mal said.

"Leopard Hammer!" John said.

"Let's go!" Mal said and the two Rangers charged the monsters, who charged back.

The monsters easily overwhelmed the two, laughing evilly.

"We're not getting anywhere with these guys, Johnny boy." Mal said.

"Ya think?" John said.

"We need to regroup."

"Then let's get gone."

With that, the two Rangers fled back to the lab.

* * *

When they arrived, the others looked at them as they took their helmets off.

"You guys look worked." Jay said.

"We just ran into these freaks who call themselves the Five Fingers of Poison." Mal said.

"They were strong. But what was weird is they looked like they'd just narrowly escaped a fight." John said.

"According to the archives, the Five Fingers of Poison fought Power Rangers who were in sync with animal spirits." Fairy Godmother said.

"Can we get in contact with them?" Mal asked and Fairy Godmother nodded then contacted the Rangers.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villains were not pleased with what they'd just heard from the Dark Rangers.

"THOSE UNGRATEFUL BRATS DARE BETRAY US?!" Madam Mim screeched.

"Then they are our enemies as much as the Defender Rangers!" Cruella shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Maleficent bellowed, and the villains all went quiet. "Now that we know where the Dark Rangers stand, we can get rid of them and the Defender Rangers!"

The villains all laughed maniacally.

* * *

 **That's chapter seventeen. The next chapter will pick up after this. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18: Walk through the Jungle Pt 2

**Author's Note: The morphs for Master Phant, Master Swoop, and Master Finn are ones I based off the first three Jungle Fury Rangers' morphs, but their Morphers are similar to RJ's, yet based on their respective animal spirits. Also, Sarah, the Blazing Phoenix, is the daughter of Roger and Anita from 101 Dalmatians**

* * *

In the lab were ten people with the Defender Rangers. They were the Jungle Fury Power Rangers.

Mal and John told them about their fight with the Five Fingers of Poison.

"Those guys were tough when we fought them." Casey said.

"Fairy Godmother believes that the use of animal spirits will help us." Mal said.

"We'll help you guys get in touch with your animal spirits." RJ said.

After a while, the Defender Rangers found out their animal spirits were the same as their Zords were.

After that, the Jungle Fury Rangers began training the Defender Rangers to unleash their animal spirits.

Ruby was learning the technique of the lion. She was being taught by Jarrod, since he also had the spirit of the lion.

Carlos was being taught the technique of the wolf by RJ, the Wolf Ranger.

Lonnie was learning the technique of the tiger from Casey, since he also had the spirit of the tiger.

Doug was learning the technique of the cheetah from Lily, since she also had the spirit of the cheetah.

Master Finn, Master Swoop, and Master Phant taught the others, along with Theo, Camille, and Dominic. Mal and Audrey were being taught by Master Swoop, Jane and Allie were being taught by Master Finn, Freddie and Jay were being taught by Master Phant, Chad was being taught by Dominic, Jordan was being taught by Camille, and John and Evie were being taught by Theo.

* * *

After a while, the Jungle Fury Rangers looked at the Defender Rangers, who had mophed upon the request of the Jungle Fury Rangers.

"Now, try to use your animal spirits in an attack. Mal, you first." Master Swoop said.

Mal nodded then looked at a dummy that was set up. She concentrated for a second then was ready. "Call to the beast inside! Release the Raven!" She said, a spirit form of her Raven Zord attacking the dummy.

"Well done. Evie, your turn." Master Phant said as Mal walked over to the crystal Ben was encased in.

Evie nodded then walked to where Mal stood. She then concentrated and soon was ready. "Call to the beast inside! Break out the deer!" She said, a spirit form of her Deer Zord charging the dummy.

"Excellent work. Jay." Master Finn said as Evie walked to Fairy Godmother, who led Evie to the Zord Bay to help Evie practice with her magic.

The rest of the Defender Rangers did the same as Mal and Evie, with the results being the spirit forms of their respective Zords.

John was the last one and stood where Ruby was, since she had gone before him. He concentrated and was soon ready. "Call to the beast inside! Release the leopard!" He said, a spirit form of his Leopard Zord striking the dummy. After that, Evie and Fairy Godmother returned.

"Well done. All of you." RJ said.

"When all else fails, rely on your animal instincts and call on your animal spirits when the need is great." Casey said.

The Defender Rangers nodded then the alarm went off and the Ranger teams saw the Dark Rangers facing off against the Five Fingers of Poison.

"Wait. Who are those other Rangers?" Theo asked.

"They're the Dark Rangers. Whereas our team's Zords are based off of animals, theirs are based off of dinosaurs." Fairy Godmother said.

"My mother and the other villains on the Isle of the Lost summoned this mutant dinosaur freak named Mesogog to bring the Dark Rangers' Dinozords to life." Mal said.

"We'll need to hurry if we are to deal with them." Camille said.

"Agreed." Jarrod said.

Mal looked at the Jungle Fury Rangers. "Ranger up, you guys." She said.

The Jungle Fury Rangers nodded. Casey, Lilly, and Theo pulled out their Morpher as RJ and Dominic readied theirs.

"Ready?" Casey asked.

"Ready!" The other four replied.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" The five said then morphed.

"Spirit of the mighty lion!" Jarrod said them morphed into a black and gold lion themed armor.

"Spirit of the chameleon!" Camille said the transformed into a chameleon warrior.

Master Finn looked at his fellow masters. "Our turn."

The two nodded then all three raised their Morphers. "Ready!" Master Finn said.

"Ready!" Master Swoop said.

"Ready!" Master Phant said.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" The three masters said then morphed.

The two Ranger teams then headed off to the quarry near Bald Mountain.

When they arrived, Blazing Phoenix soon showed up and looked at the two teams.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Blazing Phoenix said.

Mal nodded. "Let's do it, Rangers!"

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Casey said.

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Theo said.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Lily said.

"With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" RJ said.

"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" Dominic said.

"With the spirit of a shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" Master Finn said.

"With the spirit of a bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" Master Swoop said.

"With the spirit of an elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" Master Phant said.

"With the might of a lion, Jungle Fury Lion Warrior!" Jarrod said.

"With the cunning of a chameleon, Jungle Fury Chameleon Warrior!" Camille said.

"Our turn!" Mal said.

"Right!" The other Defender Rangers said.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal said.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie said.

"Power of the Hammerhead! Silver Defender Ranger!" Jane said.

"Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!" Audrey said.

"Power of the Manta! White Defender Ranger!" Allie said.

"Power of the Dragon! Aqua Defender Ranger!" Jordan said.

"Power of the Cheetah! Orange Defender Ranger!" Doug said.

"Power of the Leopard! Crimson Defender Ranger!" John said.

"Power of the Lion! Scarlet Defender Ranger!" Ruby said.

"Power of the Bear! Gray Defender Ranger!" Chad said.

"Fire of the Phoenix and Courage of the Stallion! I am the Blazing Phoenix!" Blazing Phoenix said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" They said in unison. "Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!"

The two teams then leapt into battle.

Mal then looked at Casey. "Can you guys handle the Five Fingers of poison with the others while Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, John, and I handle the Dark Rangers?" She asked and he nodded.

"Take Jarrod and Camille with you guys." Casey said and Mal nodded.

With that, the VK Defender Rangers, Jarrod, and Camille charged at the Dark Rangers, breaking away from the Five Fingers of Poison, who were then fighting the rest of the Defender Rangers, Blazing Phoenix, and the Jungle Fury Rangers.

Mal and Mad Maddy were fighting each other when Mal soon held Maddy's wrists. "Free my boyfriend!" She demanded.

"Never!" Mad Maddy shrieked.

"Fine!" Mal said then kicked Mad Maddy back.

"Is that all you got?" Mad Maddy dared.

"You shouldn't have asked that." Mal said then prepared to unleash her animal spirit. "Call to the beast inside! Release the raven!" She shouted, unleashing her animal spirit on Mad Maddy, who soon was sent flying back.

Ginny saw Mad Maddy flying backwards while she fought Evie. "Maddy!"

Evie shoved Ginny back then followed Mal's lead. "Call to the beast inside! Break out the deer!" She shouted, her animal spirit charging as Ginny, who soon went flying backwards.

The other VK Defender Rangers did the same thing. Jay and John had been fighting the Gaston twins while Carlos fought Clay and Freddie fought CJ as Jarrod fought Khai Yu and Camille fought Vickie.

The Dark Rangers soon stood up. "This isn't over yet, Rangers!" CJ said then the Dark Rangers retreated as the Five Fingers of Poison were destroyed.

"Power Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Mal said.

* * *

The two Ranger teams regrouped.

"Well done, you guys." RJ said to the Defender Rangers, who nodded.

Mal looked at Blazing Phoenix, who was walking off. "Wait!"

Blazing Phoenix looked at the Rangers. "Yes?" She asked.

"Who's under that helmet?" Evie asked.

Though reluctantly, Blazing Phoenix took off her helmet, revealing a girl with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Sarah?!" The AK Defender Rangers asked, demorphing.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Audrey?! Jane?! Lonnie?! Ruby?! Doug?! Ally?! Jordan?! Chad?!" She said then looked at the VK Defender Rangers. "And you guys?" She inquired.

The VKs depmorphed and Sarah's eyes widened again.

They two Ranger teams then headed back to the lab and Fairy Godmother sent the Jungle Fury Rangers back to their home.

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, the villains watched as the Defender Rangers channeled their animal spirits against the Dark Rangers and the Five Fingers of Poison.

"Now they have a new power?!" Gaston shouted.

"We need to do something about them!" Shan Yu shouted.

"QUIET!" Maleficent roared. "We'll deal with them then take Auradon as ours!"

The villains all laughed evilly.

* * *

 **That's chapter eighteen. Next chapter will be a battle between the Defender Rangers and the Dark Rangers, as well as a surprise. Review and find out more.**


	19. Chapter 19: New Powers and a New Problem

**Author's Note: I do not own the Dark Rangers' new mode. But the name, I do own. Nor do I own Mal's Battlizer, but the name of it, I do own**

* * *

Mal and the others were down in the lab, with Doug and Carlos making some adjustments to Mal's Morpher.

"So, what are they adding to my Morpher again?" Mal asked aloud.

"Mom said they're adding something called a Battlizer." Jane replied.

"A what?" Evie asked.

"A Battlizer. It'll make you even stronger as a Ranger, Mal. It'll enhance your agility, your speed, and your strength." Fairy Godmother said.

"Sweet. I can't wait to try it out." Mal said, smirking.

The alarm soon went off and the Rangers saw Khai Yu, Ginny, and CJ were attacking Auradon City.

"Great. That's all we need." Chad groaned.

"John, take Evie and Jay with you." Mal said.

"On it, M." John said then the three named Rangers stood ready. "Ready?"

"Ready." Evie and Jay said then they summoned their Morphers.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" The trio said then morphed. "Defender Power!"

* * *

In the city, Khai Yu, Ginny, and CJ were shooting near civilians with their Dino Blasters, laughing evilly.

"Man, I love this!" Ginny exclaimed, all three laughing evilly again until blasts from behind made them look and see John, Evie, and Jay run to them.

"Stop right there!" John said.

"Oh, great." CJ said sarcastically.

"Let's do this." Khai Yu said. "Ptera Saber!"

Ginny put her Tyranno Blaster away then took a fighting stance.

"Dimetro Saber!" CJ said.

"Leopard Hammer!" John said.

"Lamp Axe!" Jay said.

Evie took a fighting stance as well.

The two Ranger teams charged each other.

Evie blocked a punch from Ginny, who blocked a kick from Evie.

"Evie, remember who you were. You were a villain!" Ginny said.

"And now I'm one of Auradon's Protectors! I'll never return to a life of evil!" Evie said.

"Fine then, traitor!" Ginny said then jabbed Evie in the stomach.

* * *

John had just blocked a blow from Khai Yu's Ptera Saber. "You're good, Johnny boy, for a blind guy."

"Oh, I ain't blind anymore." John said, smirking under his helmet.

"What?! How?!" Khai Yu asked.

"A setting on my visor that exposed my eyes to auras of magic." John replied.

"So, first Auradon changes you and the others from evil to good, now this?!"

"Khai, stop fighting us. You don't have to do this." John said.

"I'll never stop!" Khai Yu said.

John sighed then they resumed their fight.

* * *

Jay had just pushed CJ back then decided to channel his animal spirit. "Call to the beast inside! Free the snake!" He shouted then his animal spirit attacked CJ.

The Dark Rangers were soon on their back, but they blasted the Defender Rangers, sending them to the ground.

"Let's take this to the next level, guys!" Evie said.

"Oh, yeah!" Jay and John said in unison then all three stood up.

"Knight Armor Mode!" The trio of Defender Rangers said in unison, morphing to Knight Armor Mode.

"You're not the only ones with a new power!" CJ said. "Shall we, girls?"

"You know it." Ginny and Khai Yu said.

"Dark Dino Mode!" The Dark Rangers said in unison and their suits soon had spikes sticking out of the arms and legs.

"No way!" Evie, Jay, and John said.

* * *

In the lab, the others watched as CJ, Ginny, and Khai Yu called on this new level of power.

"I have to get out there." Mal said.

"Good thing you said that, Mal. Your new Battlizer mode is ready." Carlos said as Mal put her Morpher back on her wrist.

"How do I activate it?" She asked.

"Just press the button on the beak and say 'Auradonian armor, activate'." Doug said.

"Sounds easy enough. Off I go." Mal said then raised her Morpher. "Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" She said then morphed. "Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" She said then ran to the battle.

* * *

Evie, Jay, and John were blasted backwards and landed on their backs.

"Man, they're tough..." John strained.

"No kidding..." Evie said, her voice strained as well.

"We have to keep fighting..." Jay said, his voice also strained.

"Or, you three can let me take over." Mal's voice said.

The two teams saw Mal running their way.

"Hey, Malsy." CJ greeted, smirking under her helmet.

"Mal, be careful. This new power of theirs is really tough." Evie said.

"I brought my own new power." Mal said then pressed the button on her Morpher's beak. "Auradonian Armor, activate!"

Mal's chest, shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, and boots gained a powerful armor. "Power up!"

"WHAT?!" CJ, Ginny, and Khai Yu exclaimed in unison.

"Sweet!" Jay said.

"Those three have their hands full now!" John said.

"Take 'em down, M!" Evie said.

"No problem." Mal said.

"Attack!" CJ ordered then all three charged at Mal and the four fought, but the Battlizer made Mal unbeatable. As Fairy Godmother had said, the Auradonian Armor increased Mal's strength, speed, and agility, which made Mal easily overpower the three Dark Rangers.

"Man, she's tough." Ginny said.

"Then let's take this to the big leagues." CJ said.

"Dinozords!" The three Dark Rangers said then formed their Megazords.

"Fairy Godmother, we need the Megazords!"

 _"The Zords and the others are on their way."_ Fairy Godmother said.

The Defender Megazord and the Ultra Megazord arrived as did the other Defender and Dark Rangers.

John looked at Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, and Allie. "You guys handle CJ, Ginny, and Khai Yu. Leave the Gastons, Mad Maddy, Vickie, and Clay to the rest of us."

Mal nodded then the nine of them boarded their Megazords as the others fought the other five Dark Rangers.

* * *

The Defender and Ultra Megazords were getting beaten by the Ptera Zord's Warrior Mode and Megazord CJ and Ginny had.

"This isn't working." Evie said.

"What can we do?" Lonnie asked.

 _"Rangers, combine your Megazords to form the Ultra Defender Megazord."_ Fairy Godmother said.

"Let's do it!" Mal said.

"Activate Ultra Defender Megazord!" Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Lonnie, Audrey, Allie, and Jane said in unison then their Megazords combined to form the Ultra Defender Megazord.

The others on the ground watched the combination.

"Sweet!" Chad said.

"Now that's a Zord!" John said.

"Ha-Ha! Those guys are taking you three to school!" Ruby said.

"Recess is over!" Mad Maddy snarled.

"Then let's get serious." Jordan said.

"Bring it!" Both Gastons said.

"You asked for it!" Doug said.

"For Evil!" Clay said as the Dark Rangers charged.

"For Good!" Sarah said as the Defender Rangers charged.

Both battles resulted in the Defender Rangers being the victors.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe!"

* * *

That night in the lab, Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Well done, Rangers." She said then looked at Mal, Evie, Jordan, and Jane. "You girls ready?"

The four nodded then walked to the crystal Ben was trapped in.

"With our combined magic, I decree, the Gold Ranger will now be free." Mal said then she, Evie, Jordan, and Jane combined their magic and Ben was freed.

"It worked!" Lonnie said as they all ran to Ben.

"Alright!" The others cheered.

"Nice job, guys. Power down!" Ben said, but nothing happened. Ben noticed he was still morphed when he tried reaching to Mal. "Huh?"

The others' smiles started to become looks of worry and concern.

"I said power down!" Ben said, but he was still morphed. "I think we have a problem."

* * *

 **That's chapter nineteen. Will the Rangers be able to help Auradon's King? Find out as the story goes on. And for a visual of Mal's Battlizer, look up the Battlizer of the Red Wind Ranger from Ninja Storm. Also, for a visual of the Ultra Defender Megazord's formation, look up the Gosei Great Grand Megazord's formation and visualize it with the Defender Zords.**


	20. Chapter 20: A Ninth Dark Ranger

As the Rangers were freeing Ben, Zevon had a device in his hand as he walked into an old temple and it detected a massive power signature.

"What the heck?" He asked then folllowed the readings to the wall where the signature was and saw there was a hole. He then began to dig for what was in the hole. He soon pulled out and device that was silver with an Allosaurus' head on it. He put it on then morphed into a Ranger. His suit was a dark silver, almost matching Chad's Gray Ranger form, and his helmet had an Allosaurus' design to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, the Rangers all looked at a still morphed Ben with worry.

"Ben, I know the suit looks good and all, but stop messing around." Audrey said.

"I wish I could, Audrey. When Vickie and Mad Maddy trapped me in that crystal, I think something happened that got me stuck in my Ranger form." Ben said.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Jay asked.

"We'll have to let the school know Ben is sick, but his parents have to know the truth." Evie said.

"Leave Belle and Beast to me." Fairy Godmother said.

The Rangers nodded.

"So, what all happened while I was crystallized?" Ben asked.

"We gained a new attack that involve spirit forms of our Zords, the Dark Rangers gained a new mode similar to our Knight Armor Mode, Mal gained a Battlizer, and the Ultra Megazord and the Defender Megazord combined to form the Ultra Defender Megazord." Carlos said.

"That's quite a lot." Ben said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Mal, your Auradonian Armor also has a flight mode." Doug pointed out.

"Sweet." Mal said, smirking.

The alarm soon went off and the Rangers saw Zevon, who was still morphed, terrorizing Auradon City.

"Another Dark Ranger?" Ruby asked.

"That's all we need." John said.

"You guys go. Fairy Godmother and I will see what we can figure out here." Ben said.

The others nodded then headed to the city.

* * *

Zevon laughed evilly as people ran from him.

The Defender Rangers ran to Zevon. "Hey, Dino Boy!" Carlos shouted, making Zevon look at them.

"Nice to see you guys again." Zevon said.

"That voice..." Jane said.

"ZEVON?!" Mal exclaimed.

"Hey, Mal." Zevon said. "Wait, why are you guys here?" He asked the Rangers.

"We're glad you asked." Chad said.

"Why don't we show him?" Jordan said.

"Wonderful idea." Allie said.

"Call it, Mal." Lonnie said.

"Ready?" Mal asked.

"Ready." The others said.

"It's morphin' time!" They said as all but Audrey, Jane, Allie, and Jordan summoned their Morphers while the remaining four pulled theirs out.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" All but Chad said.

"Gray Ranger! Power Up!" Chad said.

"Power of the Phoenix!" Sarah said then they all morphed.

"Defender Power!" They shouted in unison.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal said.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie said.

"Power of the Hammerhead! Silver Defender Ranger!" Jane said.

"Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!" Audrey said.

"Power of the Manta! White Defender Ranger!" Allie said.

"Power of the Dragon! Aqua Defender Ranger!" Jordan said.

"Power of the Cheetah! Orange Defender Ranger!" Doug said.

"Power of the Leopard! Crimson Defender Ranger!" John said.

"Power of the Lion! Scarlet Defender Ranger!" Ruby said.

"Power of the Bear! Gray Defender Ranger!" Chad said.

"Fire of the Phoenix and Courage of the Stallion! I am the Blazing Phoenix!" Sarah said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" They said in unison. "Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!"

"Let's do this!" Mal said. "Feather Sword!"

"Apple Grenade!" Evie said.

"Lamp Axe!" Jay said.

"Kunai Collar!" Carlos said.

"Gator Chucks!" Freddie said.

"Tiger Dagger!" Lonnie said.

"Hammerhead Wand!" Jane said.

"Wing Batons!" Audrey said.

"Manta Shield!" Allie said.

"Dragon Saber!" Jordan said.

"Cheetah Staff!" Doug said.

"Leopard Hammer!" John said.

"Bear Scimitar!" Chad said.

"Lion Mace!" Ruby said.

"Phoenix Whip and Stallion Sword!" Sarah said.

"Let's get this chump!" Jay said.

"Charge!" Mal shouted then the Defender Rangers charged at Zevon.

"Allo Saber!" Zevon said then leapt into the air and John met him in the air then the two fought, but Zevon soon had the upper hand and slashed at John, sending the Crimson Ranger to the ground, instantly demorphing him.

"Hey! Don't mess with my brother!" Freddie said then charged at Zevon, who easily overwhelmed her and sent her to the ground, demorphing her.

"Let's take him, Lonnie!" Jay said.

"With pleasure!" The Yellow Ranger said then the two flipped to Zevon, who blocked their attacks and slashed at them, sending them into a wall, meeting the same results as the Facilier twins.

Audrey and Evie ran in, Evie throwing one of her grenades at Zevon, who dodged out of the way then slashed them, knocking them out of their Ranger forms.

Jordan and Allie ran in, fighting hard, and met the same result as the others, with Jordan landing next to her boyfriend while Allie landed next to her girlfriend.

Doug and Ruby charged in, fighting as hard as they could, but were ultimately demorphed.

Carlos and Jane got in the fight, put up a challenge for a bit, before they were beaten and knocked out of their Ranger forms.

Chad and Sarah fought Zevon, but met the same fate.

Finally, it was down to a one-on-one between Zevon and Mal.

"Mal, I don't want to fight you." Zevon said.

"Little late for that, since you hurt my friends just now." Mal said then pressed the button on her Morpher's beak. "Auradonian Armor, activate!" She said then powered up to her Battlizer mode. "Ready!"

Though reluctant, Zevon charged at Mal and the two began to fight, this time with Mal overpowering Zevon.

The other Rangers watched as Mal was beating Zevon, who was soon forced to retreat.

Mal sighed. "Power down!" She said, demorphing then she looked at the others. "Let's head back to the lab." She said.

With that, they headed back.

* * *

Zevon ran through Sherwood Forest where he was met by the other Dark Rangers, who were morphed.

"Who are you guys?" Zevon asked.

"Power down." They said then demorphed.

"CJ?! Ginny?! Maddy?! The Gastons?! Khai Yu?! Vickie?! Clay?!" Zevon asked as he demorphed.

"That's us, Zevon. Welcome... to the Dark Rangers." CJ said.

* * *

In the lab, Mal was confused. "Why wouldn't Zevon fight me?" She asked.

"Dude, the guy is nuts about you." John said to the Purple Ranger.

"He is?" Mal asked.

"Yep." Evie said.

"Well, he's gonna have to get over it." Mal said.

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, the villains watched as Zevon fought the Rangers."So, my son is in Auradon?!" Yzma asked.

"No matter. Since he's joined the Dark Rangers, he's a traitor as well. He'll meet the same fate as the others, the Defender Rangers, and all of Auradon!" Maleficent said.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21: Love at First Fight

In their lair, the Dark Rangers looked at Zevon as he was working on a potion. CJ walked to him.

"What are you up to, Zevon?" She asked.

"I'm working on a love potion." Zevon replied.

"Who are you gonna give it to?" Ginny asked.

"Mal."

"Why?" The Gastons asked.

"You two really are thick in those heads of yours." Mad Maddy said.

"Yeah. He's nuts about Mal." Vickie said.

Khai Yu suddenly smirked and Clay looked at her. "What do you have in mind, Khai?" He asked and the other Dark Rangers looked at Khai Yu.

"Zevon, if she's under the effects of this love potion, she'd do anything for you, right?" Khai Yu asked their newest teammate, who nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Maybe, we could convince her to fight alongside us." Khai Yu said.

"That just might work." Ginny said.

"We'll find out. The potion's ready." Zevon said.

"Okay. Someone's gonna have to distract those Rangers." CJ said.

"Leave that to Maddy, Ginny, Vickie, and me." Khai Yu said.

CJ checked the monitors and saw Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were with Chad, and Audrey at Tourney practice with the cheerleaders not far from the tourney team. "Okay. Go. Now." She ordered and Zevon, Khai Yu, Ginny, Mad Maddy, and Vickie headed to the tourney field at Auradon Prep.

* * *

On the field, Mal and Evie were practicing their cheerleading with Audrey while Jay, and Carlos were practicing tourney with Chad.

Mal was lagging because she was upset that Ben couldn't be with her on the field because of his current situation.

"M?" Evie called, making the Purple Ranger turn to her blue haired best friend.

"Yeah, Evie?" Mal asked.

"You okay?" Audrey asked.

"No. More than anything, I wanna make Maddy and Vickie pay for what they did to my boyfriend." Mal said.

"We'll find a way to help him, Mal." Evie said.

Mal nodded then the cheerleaders and other tourney players took off running and the gathered Rangers saw a morphed Zevon, Mad Maddy, Ginny, Khai Yu, and Vickie approaching them.

"Do you guys ever take a break?" Jay asked.

"Nope." The five Dark Rangers said.

"Then let's do this." Mal said as the six Defender Rangers stood ready, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Chad summoning their Morphers as Audrey pulled out her Wing Baton Morpher.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" All but Chad said.

"Gray Ranger, Power Up!" Chad said then all six of the Defender Rangers morphed. "Defender Power!"

"Let's take these chumps!" Mal said.

"Oh, yeah!" Jay said.

The two Ranger teams charged each other. Chad and Audrey dealt with Mad Maddy, Evie fought with Khai Yu and Ginny, Jay and Carlos took on Vickie and Mal and Zevon fought one-on-one again.

During the fight, Zevon threw the love potion in front of Mal and took effect on her immediately.

Mal walked to Zevon. "You know... I never really noticed how handsome you are, Zevon. With or without this Ranger suit." She said shyly.

Evie and Audrey saw what was happening then ran at Zevon, who saw them coming then looked at Mal. "Don't let them near me!" He said.

"No problem." She said then turned to her friends. "Feather Sword!" She said then attacked Evie and Audrey.

The Dark Rangers and Mal then took off while Evie and the others headed to the lab.

* * *

When they arrived in the lab, the other saw them take their helmets off.

Now able to fully see, John noticed their fearless leader was missing.

"Where's Mal?" He asked.

"We got into a fight with Zevon, Mad Maddy, Vickie, Khai Yu, and Ginny. Mal and Zevon were fighting each other one minute. Next thing we know, Mal just turns on us." Audrey said.

"Impossible. After what happened before she and the others arrived here, Mal's always been there for her friends." John said.

"Zevon must've magicked her." Freddie said.

Carlos started to think. "You guys remember his crush on her?" He asked his VK teammates, who nodded. "He must've used a love potion on her!"

"I knew he was insane about her, but not THAT insane." Jay said.

"We have to try and snap her out of it." Jane said.

"I may know how to do that." Ben said, making everyone look at the Gold Ranger.

"How, Ben?" Chad asked.

"The Enchanted Lake." He replied.

"Of course. The magical properties of those waters can wash away any spell!" Jordan said.

"Then we have to draw them there." Ruby said.

"Not gonna be easy." Lonnie said.

"We all need to be there." Allie said.

It's the only way to draw them there." Sarah said.

The other Rangers nodded.

"Then you guys Ranger up." Ben said to the unmorphed Rangers, who nodded and everyone but Jordan and Allie, summoned their Morphers. Allie pulled out her shield and Jordan pulled out her saber.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" They all shouted then morphed. "Defender Power!"

* * *

In their lair, an unmorphed Mal sat in an unmorphed Zevon's lap as the other Dark Rangers conversed a few feet out of earshot.

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked CJ.

"I thought it best to let him have a few moments of this. That's why I approved his plan." CJ whispered.

An alert called the Dark Rangers' attention to the Defender Rangers, except Ben, to the bridge that led to the Enchanted Lake.

 _"Dark Rangers! You have a friend of ours! Give her back now and this won't get any messier than it already has!"_ Evie said.

"Let's go. Mal, find the Gold Ranger and deal with him." CJ said.

They all nodded then morphed and went to meet the Defender Rangers.

* * *

As the Dark Rangers and Defender Rangers fought, Mal found Ben where they had their first date.

"I knew I'd find you here." Mal said.

"Mal, Zevon has you under a spell. Please fight it." Ben requested.

"I'm here to fight you!" She snarled. "Feather Sword!" She said, calling on her weapon then the two fought, Ben blocking all her blows. Before long, he used his Spear and knocked her Sword of out her hands then Mal kicked his Spear from his hands, which gave Ben the opening he needed then he picked her up then dove into the water.

Not only was Mal freed from Zevon's love potion, but Ben was no longer in his Ranger form, as it was because of Mad Maddy's magic that made Ben become trapped in his Ranger form.

They both soon headed to the surface, as Ben had taught Mal how to swim.

Once at the surface, Mal looked at him. "Ben, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be." Ben said. "Come on. Let's go help our teammates."

She nodded then the couple ran to their friends, morphing along the way.

Mal then powered up to her Battlizer Mode and after the fight, the Dark Rangers fled as the Defender Rangers went back to the lab.

* * *

Mal looked at Evie and Audrey after they'd all demorphed. "E, Audrey, I'm really sorry for attacking you two." She said.

"It's okay, M." Evie said.

"Yeah. You were under a love spell. It happens." Audrey said.

* * *

In their lair, the Dark Rangers were not happy, especially Zevon.

"I can't believe they broke the love spell on Mal!" He growled.

"Focus on the big picture, Zevon. We need to deal with those Rangers then take Auradon for our own." CJ said.

The Dark Rangers laughed maniacally.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty-one. In the future, I'll do a chapter that will delve into the past of the VKs. Some mentioned events will be taken from The Isle of the Lost novel. If anyone would like to help me come up with more scenes, feel free to either tell them to me in a review or PM me. As always, review and more chapters will head your way.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Morphenomenal Teamup

**Author's Note: This teamup chapter will involve the teams of Power Rangers from the new film**

* * *

In their lair, the Dark Rangers were working on a their newest plan. Zevon was adding a Battlizer to CJ's Morpher so she could go toe to toe to Mal, while Ginny was scanning something on the monitors.

Zevon soon handed CJ back her Morpher. "To activate your Battlizer, just say 'Battlizer, Power Up'." He explained as she put her Morpher back on her wrist.

"Sounds easy enough. Let's see how the others are doing." She ordered then they walked to their teammates. "News?"

Ginny looked at CJ. "They're in a small town called Angel Grove."

CJ smirked. "Perfect. Maddy, Vickie, and Zevon, work your magic." She said. The three named Dark Rangers did that.

* * *

Above a gold mine outside Angel Grove, five teens, three guys and two girls, laid down and looked up at the sky.

"Hey, guys?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah, Trini?" The other girl answered.

"You guys think we're the only Ranger team?" Trini asked.

The four others thought about that question.

Before any of them could answer, they were suddenly transported to a place they didn't recognize.

"Whoa!" One of the guys said.

"Jason, where are we?" The second one asked.

"I have no idea, Billy." The third guy, Jason, replied as the Dark Rangers walked to them.

"So, you guys are Angel Grove's Power Rangers?" CJ asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I'm Jason." He started then nodded at Trini. "This is Trini." He said, then nodded at Billy. "This is Billy." He said then nodded at the other girl. "That's Kimberly." He introduced then nodded at the third guy. "And that's Zack."

"Who are you guys?" Trini asked.

CJ stepped forward. "I'm CJ." She started then nodded at Ginny. "This is Ginny." She said then nodded at Mad Maddy. "This is Mad Maddy." She then nodded at the Gaston twins. "That's Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third." She then nodded at Khai Yu. "This is Khai Yu." She nodded at Clay after that. "That's Clay." She gestured to Vickie. "This is Vickie." She then pointed to Zevon. "And this is Zevon."

"Are you guys Rangers like us?" Billy asked.

"We are." Ginny replied.

"And we brought you guys here to make you an offer." Mad Maddy said.

"What kind of offer?" Kimberly asked.

"Join us, and we'll conquer this world." Khai Yu said.

"You guys are...?" Zack started.

"We call ourselves the Dark Rangers." The Dark Rangers said unison.

"Then we'll have to turn down that offer." Jason said, his teammates nodding in agreement.

The Dark Rangers frowned then instantly morphed into their suits and the two teams began to fight. Trini and Kimberly took on CJ, Ginny, Khai Yu, Mad Maddy, and Vickie while Jason, Billy, and Zack took on the Gaston twins, Clay, and Zevon.

The fight was eventually taken out into Sherwood Forest.

* * *

In the lab, the alarm went off and the Defender Rangers saw the fight.

"Wait. Why are CJ and her goons fighting those guys?" Mal asked.

"No time. Get out there and help them. Sarah, stay here as backup." Fairy Godmother said, and the teens nodded then got into position.

"It's morphin' time!" Mal said as all but Allie, Audrey, Ben, Jane, and Jordan summoned their Morphers. Allie, Audrey, Ben, Jane, and Jordan held their Morphers.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" All but Chad said.

"Gray Ranger, Power Ranger!" Chad said then they all morphed. "Defender Power!" They said as one then rode their Defender Cycles to Sherwood Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason and his friends were blasted back by the Dark Rangers, who laughed evilly.

"Man, they're tough." Zack groaned.

"We can't give up." Jason said.

"Say goodbye, Rangers!" CJ said then she and her teammates were blasted back. Both teams saw the Defender Rangers arrived.

"Back off, posers!" Evie said.

"This doesn't concern you, goody goods!" Ginny said.

"Wrong." Ben said. "It does concern us."

"You guys take care of her friends, but Mal is mine!" CJ said.

With that, all but Mal and CJ broke off to fight.

"Stop this madness, CJ." Mal said.

"Not on your life, Malsy." CJ said.

"Fine." Mal said then pressed the button on her Morpher's beak. "Auradonian Armor, activate!" She said then powered up to her Battlizer Mode.

"My turn." CJ smirked. "Battlizer, Power Up!" She said then gained a chest armor that was modeled after her Dimetro Zord and twin shoulder cannons.

Though initially surprised, Mal decided to up the ante. "Auradonian Armor, Flight Mode!"

A smaller version of her Raven Zord flew in then its wings attached to her back, while its head attached to her left hand and a sword appeared in her right hand as she landed back on the ground and the two went at it.

Ultimately victorious, the Defender Rangers forced their foes to retreat then they looked at Jason and his friends.

"You guys okay?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, but who are you guys?" Jason asked.

"Where are we?" Trini asked.

"We'll explain everything, but not here. Come with us." Evie said then the Defender Rangers climbed onto their Defender Cycles with Jason and his team getting on the bikes as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent set a feather her familiar, Diablo plucked from one of his own wings, on the ground then she enchanted it and it turned into a humanoid raven.

"I am Diaval. What would you have your monster do, Maleficent?" The monster asked.

"Lead my Goblins to Auradon then destroy those traitorous Dark Rangers." Maleficent commanded as Jafar opened a portal and Diaval led a small army of Goblins to Auradon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Jason and his friends looked at the Defender Rangers, who had removed their helmets upon arrival at the lab.

"So, just to clarify, we're in a world called Auradon, where the fairytales we grew up on are real..." Jason started.

"And for 20 years, the villains of those fairytales were imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost with a magic dome around it..." Trini picked up.

"And a few months ago, Ben brought Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. But Mal's mother, Maleficent wanted them to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand to help the villains take over..." Billy continued.

"But Mal and her friends chose good over evil, while Maleficent destroyed the dome around the Isle on her way to Auradon..." Kimberly added.

"But Maleficent was turned into a gecko, causing the villains to pool their resources, and Fairy Godmother made you all Rangers to delay the villains until she has enough magic to place another dome around the Isle?" Zack finished.

Mal nodded. "Yep. That about sums it up." She said.

Jason and his friends looked at each other.

"I understand that it's a lot to take in, but..." Fairy Godmother started.

"No, it's okay. We just need a little time to adjust." Jason said.

"Is there any way we can get back to Angel Grove?" Kimberly asked.

"I can create a portal to send you all back." Fairy Godmother said when the alarm went off and they all saw Diaval and the Goblins fighting the Dark Rangers.

"Go, Rangers." Fairy Godmother said.

"All of us?" Jason asked and Fairy Godmother nodded.

The Defender Rangers put their helmets back on while Jason and his friends morphed into their armored suits then they headed to battle.

* * *

Diaval blasted the Dark Rangers back, sending them flying.

"He's too strong." Ginny strained.

"We have to get up." CJ groaned.

"It's over, traitors." Diaval said, laughing evilly, but he was blasted back and the Dark Rangers saw both of the other Ranger teams running to them.

Mal looked at them. "You guys gonna sit there or help us?" She asked.

The Dark Rangers stood up then all three teams took on the Goblins. Once the Goblins were beaten, Mal looked at CJ. "Let's Battlize!"

"You read my mind!" CJ said then Mal pressed the button on her Morpher's beak.

"Auradonian Armor, activate!" She said then powered up to her Battlizer Mode.

"Battlizer, Power Up!" CJ said, morphing to her Battlizer Mode. "Shoulder Cannons, Power Up!"

"Auradonian Armor, Flight Mode!" Mal said then powered up to her Flight Mode then readied her strongest attack. "Mega Laser!"

"Fire!" Mal and CJ shouted as one then both fired at Diaval, destroying him.

A portal soon opened and a Growth Potion landed amidst Diaval's destroyed body and made him grow.

"Who's the big bird now, Rangers?!" Diaval asked then laughed.

After all Megazords and Warrior Modes were active, all but the Defender Megazord took on the Dark Megazords, Jason and his friends' Megazord joining the other Megazords in fighting the Dark Megazords.

"Mal, we'll handle the Dark Megazords. You six just pluck that turkey." Jason said.

"All over it." Mal replied as the Defender Megazord pulled out the Gator Sword and slashed at Diaval.

 _"Rangers, Doug added a new feature to the Defender Megazord. The Gator Zord's mouth now serves as a flame thrower."_ Fairy Godmother said after a few minutes.

"That'll come in handy." Evie said.

"It's over, birdbrain!" Mal said to Diaval.

"Let's barbecue this chicken!" The six in the Defender Megazord said. "Defender Megazord! Fire Breath Finish!"

The Gator Zord's head lifted up then opened and breathed fired.

"My goose is cooked!" Diaval said as he exploded.

"Power Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Mal said.

* * *

After the battle, the Dark Rangers, still in their Megazords, looked at the Defender Rangers.

"We have no further business here with you, Rangers." CJ said.

"It looks like there are things in this world worth putting aside our differences." Mal said.

"Not many." The Dark Rangers said then vanished.

* * *

The remaining two teams headed back to the lab and Fairy Godmother opened a portal to Angel Grove.

"If you guys need some extra help..." Jason started.

"We'll let you know." Mal said.

Jason and his friends nodded then headed through the portal.

On the Isle of the Lost, the villains weren't pleased.

"This will take forever with those Rangers foiling us!" Madam Mim shrieked.

Arguments began until Maleficent shouted "SILENCE!"

Everyone looked at her. "Auradon WILL be ours!" Maleficent said and all the villains laughed maniacally.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty-two. Review and more chapters will come your way.**


	23. Chapter 23: A Blazing Hero

**Author's Notes: First, this chapter will feature a milestone in Freddie and Allie's relationship. Second, Freddie and Allie are roommates as well as Rangers and girlfriends. Third, the Defender Rangers' new suits now look like the suits from the new Power Rangers movie. Finally, Sarah's Morpher and morph are based off the Magna Defender.**

* * *

Allie woke up in the morning and saw Freddie was still asleep in her own bed. Allie smiled, got out of bed, walked over to her girlfriend, and planted a kiss on her cheek. The Green Ranger smiled in her sleep.

Freddie woke up a few minutes later and saw Allie had just finished getting ready. Freddie got out of bed, walked to Allie, turned her around and the two shared a kiss.

"You know, Freddie, tonight is Auradon Prep's Spring Fling." Allie said.

"Spring Fling?" Freddie asked in confusion. Freddie was still a new student at the school.

"It's just a fancy way of calling it a dance."

"Ohhh."

Allie nodded. "Would you be my date to the dance?"

"Like you even have to ask." Freddie smiled. The two shared another kiss than Freddie got dressed, and the two left their room.

* * *

John stood at the door to the room Jordan's lamp was in and took a deep breath. "Don't back out, Facilier." He whispered then walked into the room. "Yo, Jordan!"

"Over here in my lamp!" Jordan said. "Just finished getting ready!"

John walked to her lamp and rubbed it. He soon was sitting by his girlfriend. He looked at her. "Has anyone asked you to the Spring Fling yet?" He asked.

"A few have, but I turned them down, because I'm waiting for my boyfriend to ask me." She replied.

"Well, your wait is over. Jordan, will you go to the dance with me?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ben and Doug walked to Mal and Evie's room and saw the door was open. They soon saw their respective girlfriends were up and dressed.

"Hi, Mal." Ben smiled.

Mal looked at her boyfriend and smiled back. "Hi, Ben."

"Hey, Evie." Doug said.

Evie smiled at him. "Hey, Doug."

"Mal, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Ben asked.

Mal smiled and nodded.

"Evie?" Doug said.

Having already known what he was going to say, Evie squealed and started bouncing up and down until she composed herself. "I'd love to, Doug." She said.

The four smiled then left the room for the school day.

* * *

Audrey and Jane were walking to Jay, Carlos, and John's room to see Carlos and Jay were already up and ready for the day.

"Hey, boys." Audrey said, getting Jay and Carlos to look at them.

"What up, foxy?" Jay flirted with Audrey.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" She asked him.

"A couple have, but I politely told them no." Jay said.

"Maybe I should expect the same reaction." Audrey teased him.

"Nah. I'll go with you, Audrey." Jay said, getting the Pink Ranger to smile.

Jane looked at Carlos, her cheeks turning red. "C-Carlos? W-Would you like to go with me?" She asked him.

He blushed as well. "S-Sure. I'd like that." He replied.

Jay and Audrey smirked at each other. Even a blind man could see Jane and Carlos liked each other. They'd hung out a few times and even danced together after Maleficent's defeat.

* * *

In their lair, the Dark Rangers were sitting around, bored until they caught a news feed.

"That's right. Auradon Prep's annual Spring Fling is tonight and the whole school is abuzz about the dance." Snow White said.

"Ugh! I hate school dances, whether they're here in Auradon or back home on the Isle." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third said.

"Maybe we should crash the party." Clay said.

"Eh, I don't think it's worth it." CJ said.

"Then let's wreak havoc on the city." Khai Yu said.

"Seriously! I'm so bored right now!" Vickie whined.

"I think it's unanimous." Zevon said.

"Then let's suit up." CJ said.

The others nodded then they all summoned their Morphers.

"Dark Ranger, Dino Power!" They said in unison then instantly morphed.

"Dimetrodon! Dark Blue Ranger!" CJ said.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Dark Red Ranger!" Ginny said.

"Velociraptor! Dark Purple Ranger!" Mad Maddy said.

"Carnotaur! Dark Yellow Ranger!" Gaston Jr said.

"Spinosaur! Dark Green Ranger!" Gaston the Third said.

"Pterodactyl! Dark Black Ranger!" Khai Yu said.

"Mosasaur! Dark White Ranger!" Clay said.

"Plesiosaur! Dark Pink Ranger!" Vickie said.

"Allosaur! Dark Silver Ranger!" Zevon said.

"With Villainous Might, Ready to Fight! We are... the Dark Rangers!" The nine say in unison then head to Auradon City.

* * *

During lunch, the Defender Rangers were down in the lab. Fairy Godmother had called them down to upgrade their suits.

While they were waiting, Mal looked at Sarah. "So, how'd you become the Blazing Phoenix?" She asked.

"Well, I was walking through the Enchanted Wood when I saw this phoenix flying overhead. It soon started flying in a different direction, squawking at me, like it wanted me to follow it. It led me to this cave where I saw a white stallion. I walked into the cave and saw the Stallion Sword surrounded by the fire of the Phoenix Whip. When I gripped the hilt of the sword, I didn't get burned by the fire, like I expected I would. After I had hold of both weapons, the Blazing Phoenix armor appeared on my body. I then walked out of the cave and the phoenix and stallion became my Zords. I've fought for Auradon ever since." Sarah explained.

"Mom said the Blazing Phoenix was the original protector of Auradon long ago." Jane said.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "The Phoenix Whip and Stallion Sword chose Sarah because of her courage and selflessness."

The alarm soon went off and the Rangers, Sarah, and Fairy Godmother saw the Dark Rangers were causing trouble in the city.

"Are the upgrades ready?" Mal asked Fairy Godmother, who nodded.

"Sarah, stay here until they need you." Fairy Godmother said.

The heroes nodded then the Rangers instantly morphed into their new armored suits and ran to battle.

* * *

They soon arrived and got the Dark Rangers' attention.

"No way! Their suits are upgraded!" Ginny said.

"And you guys are in trouble!" Mal said. "Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!"

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie said.

"Power of the Hammerhead! Silver Defender Ranger!" Jane said.

"Power of the Beast! Gold Defender Ranger!" Ben said

"Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!" Audrey said.

"Power of the Manta! White Defender Ranger!" Allie said.

"Power of the Dragon! Aqua Defender Ranger!" Jordan said.

"Power of the Cheetah! Orange Defender Ranger!" Doug said.

"Power of the Leopard! Crimson Defender Ranger!" John said.

"Power of the Lion! Scarlet Defender Ranger!" Ruby said.

"Power of the Bear! Gray Defender Ranger!" Chad said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down! Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!" They all said in unison.

All but Mal and CJ summoned their weapons and charged each other. Mal and CJ powered up to their Battlizer modes and fought one on one.

Though they initially had the upper hand, the Defender Rangers were soon losing, even after they powered up to Knight Armor Mode. The Dark Rangers had retaliated with their Dark Dino Mode.

* * *

In the lab, Sarah stood up. "I'm going out there."

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Good luck."

Sarah nodded then summoned her Morphers. "Power of the Phoenix!" She said then morphed into her Blazing Phoenix armor and ran to the battle.

* * *

The Defender Rangers were on their backs when Sarah blasted the Dark Rangers back.

"Who invited you, Flame Head?" Vickie asked.

"I crashed!" Sarah replied. "Fire of the Phoenix and Courage of the Stallion! I am the Blazing Phoenix!"

"Let's clip this bird's wings!" CJ said then Sarah took on the Dark Rangers alone. She soon had them on the run.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Sarah said.

* * *

That night, the heroes were at the Spring Fling in the auditorium.

Freddie and Allie were in a dark corner, kissing. Freddie soon looked at the stage and then back at Allie. "I wanna tell the whole school about us." She said.

Allie nodded then the two walked onto the stage. "Attention everyone." Allie said into the microphone. "I have an announcement." She said, getting all eyes on her. "This is something only our friends know, but..." She started, but Freddie turned Allie to face her and then kissed her on the spot. Though surprised by the sudden kiss, Allie soon kissed back.

When the other Rangers started clapping and cheering, the whole school followed their lead.

After that, the Rangers had a great time at the dance.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty-three. I would like to thank WinxStarDracoFire for helping me come up with how Sarah became the Blazing Phoenix. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24: Finding Confidence

**Author's Note: Dizzy and Uma will become a Defender Ranger and a Dark Ranger respectively in this chapter, meaning that this chapter takes place after Descendants 2. Also, Dizzy's Ranger suit is an armor, like the Defender Rangers' upgraded suits.**

* * *

The Rangers, save for Doug, Audrey, Jane, Sarah, Ruby, Lonnie, and Chad, were waiting for an old friend to arrive.

Ben had invited Dizzy Tremaine, the granddaughter of The Wicked Stepmother, Lady Tremaine, to live in Auradon at Evie's request.

Ben wasn't the only one if the AK Defender Rangers with the VKs. Jordan and Allie were there as well, standing beside John and Freddie respectively.

The royal limo drove up to the gathered Rangers and when it stopped, the driver got out then opened the back door and Dizzy practically jumped out of the limo.

Like Evie, Dizzy had dreamt of being in Auradon for a long time. They both also had a huge love of fashion. In fact, Dizzy had actually thought of the little braids in Evie's hair.

Dizzy soon looked at her fellow VKs and squealed then she ran to them and all seven VKs had a group hug. Dizzy was a good friend with all the VK Defender Rangers. When Mal had returned to the Isle, Dizzy helped Mal embrace her VK nature again.

* * *

While the VKs were showing Dizzy around the school, Doug, Audrey, Jane, Sarah, Ruby, Lonnie, and Chad were down in the lab. While Jane was working on a new Zord, Doug was working on a new Morpher. The Morpher was like the VK Defender Rangers', Lonnie's, and Chad's, but it resembled an indigo peacock.

"There we go." Doug said when he finished the Morpher.

"So, why is this Morpher different from the others?" Audrey asked.

"I added a special program in it for it to seek out the one who's worthy enough to wield it." Doug said.

After he'd finished, he went to help Jane work on the Peacock Zord.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uma, the daughter of the sea witch, Ursula, was swimming underwater when something glowing caught her attention.

"What the-?" Uma thought aloud then swam closer to have a look. When she got close enough, she saw it was a Morpher that was a dark aqua color resembling a Megalodon. "Who would leave this lying on the ocean floor?" She asked herself then put it on her wrist. The minute she did, she instantly morphed into the Dark Aqua Ranger, legs replacing her tentacles. She smirked inside her helmet. "This is gonna be fun." She said then headed for the surface.

* * *

Not long after she was settled in with Mal and Evie, Dizzy was setting up her side of the room when the Indigo Ranger Morpher appeared on her wrist, making her look at it with amazement.

"W-What...?" She asked herself then headed to the woods near the tourney field quickly. When she made her way there, she was close to the school, but still deep enough to where nobody would see her as she instantly morphed into the Indigo Ranger. "What's happening to me?!" She asked.

"The Morpher chose you." A familiar voice said.

Dizzy turned around and saw the VK Defender Rangers, who were already morphed. It was the Purple Ranger who'd spoken.

"I'm not like my family!" She assured them, scared.

"It's okay, Diz." The Blue Ranger said.

"How do you guys know the nickname my friends have for me?!" Dizzy asked.

"Simple." The Black Ranger said then the six demorphed to reveal their identities to Dizzy as Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and John. Under her helmet, Dizzy had an awestruck look. She soon snapped out of her daze.

"How does this suit come off?" She asked them.

"Simply say 'Power down'." Carlos said.

Dizzy nodded. "Power down." She said and she demorphed. "What was all that about?"

"Come with us." Freddie said.

"We'll explain everything." John said.

Dizzy slowly nodded and the seven VKs headed to the lab.

* * *

As they headed there, Uma reached the surface and started laughing evilly. "Now, let's cause some trouble in Auradon City!" She said, laughing evilly again as she ran for the city.

After arriving in the lab, all the Defender Rangers and Fairy Godmother explained about their fight against the villains and Dizzy let it all slowly sink in.

"Will you join us, Diz?" Evie asked.

"I...I don't know, Evie." Dizzy said. "I don't think I'd be a good Ranger."

The alarm soon went off and everyone saw a morphed Uma wreaking havoc in Auradon City.

"Rangers, go. Dizzy, you can stay here if you want." Fairy Godmother said.

The Rangers nodded then everyone but Dizzy ran to the city.

* * *

They soon arrived and ran to Uma.

"Not so fast, Dark Aqua Ranger!" Lonnie said.

Uma turned to them then looked at Mal. "Nice to see you again, Mal." Uma said.

"That voice..." Mal whispered then frowned when realization dawned on her. "Uma!"

"That's me." Uma said.

Mal stepped forward, growling. "This one's mine!" She told her teammates then summoned her Morpher. "Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" She said then morphed. "Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" She said then summoned her Feather Sword while Uma drew her Megalo Saber and the two went at it.

* * *

In their lair, the Dark Rangers were watching the fight. They'd heard Mal deduce the identity of the new Dark Ranger and all but CJ were surprised.

"So, Uma's become a Dark Ranger, huh?" CJ said.

"She'll make a great addition to the team." Ginny said, earning agreements from all but CJ.

* * *

Uma had leapt into the air and struck Mal with her Saber, demorphing Mal and sending her flying back to her friends, who instantly morphed and charged at Uma. The new Dark Ranger struck them all with one strike each, easily demorphing them.

Uma laughed evilly. "That was easy." She said.

* * *

In the lab, Dizzy was pacing. "What can I do? I don't have what it takes to be a Ranger." She said to herself.

Fairy Godmother walked to the young girl. "Child, some of the others were like you are now. They didn't have the confidence they needed." She said.

"How'd they get it, though?" She asked.

"They believed in themselves and each other." Fairy Godmother replied.

Dizzy let this sink in. All her life, people belittled her. The only ones who ever truly encouraged her were Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and John. Focusing on the times they encouraged her helped her gain enough confidence to look at Fairy Godmother.

"How do I morph?" She asked.

Fairy Godmother smiled. "Simply say 'Defender Ranger, Power Up'." She instructed.

Dizzy nodded then summoned her Morpher. "Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" She said then morphed. After that, her suit grew to the same height as Mal. "Power of the Peacock! Indigo Defender Ranger!" She said then headed to battle.

* * *

"You're done, Rangers!" Uma said, laughing as she prepared to finish Mal.

"No!" Ben shouted.

Uma laughed again, then was blasted backwards.

The Rangers looked and saw Dizzy running to them.

"Dizzy!" The VKs said.

"Back off, Uma!" Dizzy said.

"Really? The loser Tremaine?" Uma asked.

"I'm not a loser. I'm a Power Ranger!" Dizzy said confidently. "And you're going down!"

"Bring it!" Uma dared.

"Your mistake. Peacock Fans!" Dizzy said, summoning her weapons, tessen fans that resembled a peacock's tail.

The two Rangers began to fight. Though she'd never fought before, Dizzy seemed to be a natural fighter.

"Man, look at her go!" Jay said as the others watched Dizzy flip past Uma.

Dizzy then threw her fans at Uma, and when they hit her, she went flying backwards.

Uma soon stood up. "I'll be back!" She said then sped away.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe." Dizzy said as she demorphed.

* * *

When they got back to the lab, Fairy Godmother smiled at Dizzy.

"Congratulations, Dizzy." She said.

"That was amazing!" Audrey said.

"No doubt!" Lonnie said.

"I hate to admit it, but even I'm impressed." Chad said.

"Have you reconsidered your decision, Diz?" Mal asked.

Dizzy nodded. "I have. And I'm in." She said.

The Defender Rangers then cheered.

* * *

Uma made it to Sherwood Forest when the other Dark Rangers walked to her. Only CJ was morphed.

Uma looked at them. "Well, well. Look who's here." She said then looked at CJ. "You wanna fight?"

"Oh, yeah." CJ said.

"Okay, but if I win, I become the new leader of the Dark Rangers and Zevon transfers your Battlizer to my Morpher." Uma wagered.

"And if I win, you give us that Morpher and go black to the Isle." CJ said.

"Deal." Uma said. "Megalo Saber!"

"Dimetro Saber!" CJ said then the two Dark Rangers battled.

Ultimately, Uma was the victor. "Now, let's go back to your lair and work out a plan for getting rid of those Rangers." She said then they all headed back, CJ was albeit reluctant.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty-four. For a visual of how the fight with the Defender Rangers and Uma went, think of how Tommy first fought as the Evil Green Ranger. For a visual of how Dizzy and Uma's fight went, think of when Theo first used his Jungle Fans. And for a visual of how CJ and Uma's fight went, think of when Trent battled the clone White Ranger. Also, I just wanna thank y'all for all the support you give this story. It means so much to me. Keep it up, you guys.**

 **Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	25. Chapter 25: Wild Spirit

**Disclaimer: This New Ranger is not owned by me. She's owned by silverwolf. One of my own VKs will be brought in for this chapter only for now.**

 **Author's Note: The version of the Jungle and it's animal inhabitants will be from the 2016 film**

* * *

Early in the morning, the Defender Rangers were preparing to load up for a field trip to the Jungle Mowgli grew up in. Everyone but Audrey looked thrilled.

"I am not going!" Audrey protested as Jay and Chad were dragging her to the bus.

"Don't be such a baby, Audrey." Jay said to his girlfriend.

"Seriously! I'm looking forward to this!" Chad said.

Audrey struggled still.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Mal asked as the Black and Gray Rangers managed to finally get the reluctant Pink Ranger on the bus. After all the students were loaded onto the buses, Fairy Godmother gave the go-ahead for the buses to start driving.

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, Shere Khan walked to Maleficent, a teenage girl at his side. She had brown hair that went to just below her chest, and wore tiger themed clothes. It was his daughter, Connie.

"Do you have it?" Maleficent asked.

Shere Khan nodded then Connie handed the evil fairy one of her father's fangs and Maleficent created a monster from it with her magic.

"Tigroar at your service, Maleficent." The monster said.

"Travel to the Jungle and destroy those annoying Power Rangers!" Maleficent said then opened a portal for the monster. Tigroar went through the portal and ended up in the Jungle.

"Time to hunt down the Rangers." It said then began to hunt.

* * *

The Rangers and their classmates arrived at the Man-village where they met Mowgli, Shanti, and their daughter Shari. Before long, Mowgli and his daughter were helping the Rangers relax and were telling them about the bear necessities. Not long after they all were having a good time in the village, a voice echoed on the other side of the bridge.

"Power Rangers! Come out and face me!" Tigroar shouted.

Many of the students and villagers scattered. Only the Rangers stood strong.

"Rangers, what time is it?" Mal asked.

"It's morphin time!" The other Rangers called out then summoned their Morphers.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" All but Chad and Sarah said.

"Gray Ranger! Power Up!" Chad said.

"Power of the Phoenix!" Sarah said then they all morphed.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal said.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie said.

"Power of the Hammerhead! Silver Defender Ranger!" Jane said.

"Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!" Audrey said.

"Power of the Beast! Gold Defender Ranger!" Ben said

"Power of the Manta! White Defender Ranger!" Allie said.

"Power of the Dragon! Aqua Defender Ranger!" Jordan said.

"Power of the Cheetah! Orange Defender Ranger!" Doug said.

"Power of the Leopard! Crimson Defender Ranger!" John said.

"Power of the Lion! Scarlett Defender Ranger!" Ruby said.

"Power of the Bear! Gray Defender Ranger!" Chad said.

"Power of the Peacock! Indigo Defender Ranger!" Dizzy said.

"Fire of the Phoenix and Courage of the Stallion! I am the Blazing Phoenix!" Sarah said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down!" The Rangers said in unison. "Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!"

The Rangers summoned their weapons then started fighting the monster, but Tigroar proved to be powerful.

Before it could finish them, the monster went flying back. It and the Rangers looked to see another Ranger, this with a sapphire colored armor, came charging in with a katana that had a crystallized head of a panther on the end of the hilt.

"Power of the Panther! Sapphire Ranger!" The new Ranger said, the voice indicating that it was a girl in the suit.

Easily, the Sapphire Ranger took on Tigroar and quickly sent it running.

All but the Sapphire Ranger took off after the monster, which headed to Auradon City. The Sapphire Ranger went off in a different direction. She went to the ruins of an ancient palace. Once inside, she encountered the spirit of the king of the Bandar-log.

"Where do you think you're going?" King Louie asked.

"There is something I seek, Banana Breath!" She said.

King Louie looked mad. "Listen, little cub! If you want what is in my palace, you gotta go through me." He said.

"With pleasure!" The Sapphire Ranger said. "Panther Katana!" She shouted, summoning her weapon.

* * *

Mal and Evie ended up flying back to their friends.

"Man, the Sapphire Ranger picked a bad time to bail on us!" Jay said.

"Wherever she is has to be important! No matter how long it takes, we have to buy her time!" Mal said.

"Mal's right! Come on, Rangers!" Ben said then the Rangers charged at the monster.

* * *

The Sapphire Ranger rolled across the stone floor of the palace, groaning.

"Give it up, little cub! You can't win! You ain't gettin' what's in here!" King Louie said.

"Yes, I am!" She retorted.

"Kid, just give up." Louie said.

"I... will... NOT!" She declared, pushing herself up. "I was the chosen warrior of the Jungle! I am the protector of the Jungle! No matter what the odds are, I won't surrender!" She added, then managed to defeat the spirit of King Louie.

In its place appeared the spirit of Akela, the late alpha of the wolf pack that took Mowgli in.

"Well done, young Ranger. You have not only proven yourself as a warrior, but also a creature of the Jungle. You have earned this as your reward." He said to her then the palace became surrounded by a mysterious glow.

* * *

"Let's finish this, Rangers!" Mal said.

"Right!" The others said then all but Sarah drew their blasters. "Defender Blasters! Final Strike!" They shouted and the combined blasts were enough to destroy Tigroar.

Not long after it fell, a portal opened and a Growth Potion made Tigroar grow.

"Now what?" Evie asked when a loud roar was heard. The rangers and Tigroar looked and saw a Sapphire colored Panther Zord running across the field.

"The Sapphire Ranger must've gone to retrieve her Zord!" Allie said.

"Red, Gray, Yellow, and Indigo Rangers, let us end this!" The Sapphire Ranger called out and Carlos, Chad, Lonnie, and Dizzy looked at each other.

"Let's do it!" Carlos said. "Wolf Zord!"

"Bear Zord!" Chad said.

"Tiger Zord!" Lonnie said.

"Peacock Zord!" Dizzy said.

Their four Zords appeared next to the Panther Zord.

"Jungle Defender Megazord! Combine now!" The five Rangers called out.

The Bear Zord jumped up, it's arms and legs detaching. The Panther Zord formed the right arm while the Peacock Zord formed the left arm. The Wolf and Tiger Zords formed the legs.

In the cockpit, Carlos, Chad, Lonnie, and Dizzy joined the Sapphire Ranger.

"Shall we finish this?" The Sapphire Ranger asked.

"Let's do it!" The other four said.

"Panther Punch!" The Sapphire Ranger said then the Megazord hit Tigroar with a right jab.

"Peacock Strike!" Dizzy said and the Megazord struck with its left arm.

"Wolf Kick!" Carlos said then the Megazord kicked the monster with its left left.

"We've got this cat put in a corner!" Lonnie said.

"Let's finish this!" The five of them said.

The Bear Zord's mouth opened and powered up. "Jungle Defender Megazord! Bear Blast! Final Strike!" The five said in unison then a blast shot from the Megazord's chest.

"This cat got skinned!" Tigroar shouted as it exploded.

"Defender Rangers, Auradon is safe!" Carlos, Lonnie, Chad, and Dizzy said.

* * *

Back at the base, Mal looked at the Sapphire Ranger. "We'll show you ours if you show us yours." She said.

The Sapphire Ranger nodded. "Power Down!" She said and was revealed to be...

"Shari?!" The Rangers said, demorphing.

"How...?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Akela's spirit guided me to my Morpher. Ever since I found it, I used my Ranger powers to become the protector of the Jungle, but seeing you guys fight for the city means our missions are the same. If you'll have me, I'll gladly join the team." Shari said.

The others immediately welcomed her with open arms.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty-five. You guys know the process.**


	26. Chapter 26: Halloween Fun Part 1

**Author's** **Note: What** **up, y'all?** **I** **know** **I** **haven't** **been** **focusing** **on** **this** **story** **for** **some** **time,** **and** **I'm** **sorry** **about** **that.** **But** **to** **show** **how** **much** **I** **appreciate** **the** **patience** **y'all** **have, I** **bring** **to** **you** **a** **special** **chapter. I** **recently** **made** **my** **own** **team** **of** **Power** **Rangers** **and** **an** **enemy** **for** **them** **and** **they** **will** **be** **featured** **in** **this** **chapter.** **I** **hope** **y'all** **love** **this** **chapter. Also, the name for the main enemy of my Ranger Team is simply to pay tribute to the original Power Rangers.**

* * *

Just outside of Auradon's atmosphere, a portal opened and a strange ship crossed through it. Inside the ship, the crew were green skinned humanoid snakes. Their irises and sclera were red, their pupils were slit like a cat's and they were dressed in silver warrior armor. The door to the bridge opened and two beings walked in.

One was like the crew, except he was orange in color and his armor was gold, indicating he was a higher rank than the others. His irises and sclera were yellow and his pupils were slit like a cat's. The other was a human woman with waist long dark red hair, green irises and sclera and her pupils were slit, as well. Her outfit was a top that stopped just above her stomach, a miniskirt, and knee length boots.

"Are we away, Captain?" She asked.

"We are, Your Highnessss." The creature sitting at the helm said, a snake's hiss in his voice. "But we sssseem to be in an alternate dimension."

"What is the name of the planet in front of us?" The orange creature asked.

"It's called Auradon, General Claw." The captain replied.

Claw looked at the princess. "Shall I investigate this Auradon, Serpenterra?"

Serpenterra nodded her head. "Be careful, my love. Our soldiers will be ready in case you need them." She said.

Claw nodded then went to the ship's teleporter and was sent down to the planet, a bit of a ways outside Auradon City.

* * *

In a different dimension, eight teens, four guys and four girls, rode atop gliders that looked like dragon wings to reach a temple at the peak of a mountain.

"Why did Tyrannus say he needed us, Chris?" One guy asked.

"No clue, Scotty." Chris said. "We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure." He added as the teens entered the temple.

A big black and gold dragon looked at them. "Rangers, Serpenterra and Claw have retreated." He said.

"Have they given up, Ty?" Another guy asked.

"No, DJ. They retreated to a dimensional portal." Tyrannus said.

"Where did they go?" A girl asked as she held Chris's hand while another girl walked to a computer and began typing.

"Looks like they're in the atmosphere of a world called Auradon." She said.

"Nice work, Jordan." DJ said.

"Who lives in Auradon?" The girl next to Chris asked.

"Some of the people of Auradon are the same as those you know from what you call fairy tales, Chelsea." Tyrannus replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." A fourth guy said.

"Brady, we have to be smart about this." Scott said as he stood next to Brady. "We can't always rush into things, babe."

"He's right. We have to work out a plan before going after them." A third girl said.

"Kate, that's why I love you." The fourth girl said.

"I love you too, Amanda." Kate said.

"I can use the Temple's teleporter to send you after them, Rangers. We must somehow force Serpenterra back here." Tyrannus said.

"We'll drive them back here, Tyrannus." Chris said.

The dragon prince nodded then typed on a larger computer. A large circular platform lit up and the eight teens walked into the platform, which had eight different colors, one purple, one red, one yellow, one blue, one green, one black, one white, and one cyan.

"I wish you luck, Rangers." Tyrannus said.

The Rangers nodded then were teleported to Auradon.

* * *

At Auradon Prep, students were setting up for the Halloween party they were having that night. All but the Defender Rangers were setting up the throne room in the school. Mal and her teammates were down in the lab.

"Are you crazy, Mal?" Freddie asked.

"Come on, sis. Mal's right. It's the perfect opportunity." John said.

"What about the helmets?" Evie asked.

"I can magic up some masks so nobody gets suspicious." Mal offered.

"...That might work." Ben said.

The alarm soon went off and the Defender Rangers saw General Claw in the city.

"Jay, is that one of your dad's Snakes?" Carlos asked.

"Nope. His Snakes don't wear armor." Jay says.

"Well, let's take that chump down, either way." Chad said.

"Call it, M." Dizzy said.

"Ready?" Mal asked as the Rangers summoned their Morphers.

"Ready." The others said.

"Defender Ranger, Power Up! Ha!" Everyone but Chad and Sarah said.

"Gray Ranger! Defender Power!" Chad said.

"Power of the Phoenix!" Sarah said then they all morphed and headed to the city.

* * *

The citizens in Auradon City ran from General Claw, who was laughing as they did.

"Hey, freak!" Shari said, getting Claw to look at them.

"Power Rangerssss?! Here?!" Claw said.

"Power of the Raven! Purple Defender Ranger!" Mal said.

"Power of the Deer! Blue Defender Ranger!" Evie said.

"Power of the Snake! Black Defender Ranger!" Jay said.

"Power of the Wolf! Red Defender Ranger!" Carlos said.

"Power of the Gator! Green Defender Ranger!" Freddie said.

"Power of the Tiger! Yellow Defender Ranger!" Lonnie said.

"Power of the Hammerhead! Silver Defender Ranger!" Jane said.

"Power of the Beast! Gold Defender Ranger!" Ben said.

"Power of the Swan! Pink Defender Ranger!" Audrey said.

"Power of the Manta! White Defender Ranger!" Allie said.

"Power of the Dragon! Aqua Defender Ranger!" Jordan said.

"Power of the Leopard! Crimson Defender Ranger!" John

"Power of the Cheetah! Orange Defender Ranger!" Doug said.

"Power of the Bear! Gray Defender Ranger!" Chad said.

"Power of the Lion! Scarlett Defender Ranger!" Ruby said.

"Power of the Peacock! Indigo Defender Ranger!" Dizzy said.

"Power of the Panther! Sapphire Defender Ranger!" Shari said.

"Fire of the Phoenix and Courage of the Stallion! I am the Blazing Phoenix!" Sarah said.

"Auradon's Protectors Never Back Down! Power Rangers Auradon Defenders!" They all said as one.

"I've got numberssss too." Claw said. "Sssserpentssss!" He called out then a small number of the Serpents showed up. "Get them!"

The Rangers summoned their weapons and charged into battle.

Claw soon pulled out his dual tipped spear and charged at Mal and the two fought one-on-one, but Claw's weapon made him a formidable warrior and he soon had Mal pinned down.

"You're good, little girl, but not good enough." Claw said then raised his weapon.

"NO!" Ben cried out.

"Maybe two teams can even out the odds!" Chris said, getting everyone to see Chris and his team.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Claw said in frustration.

"Nope! We're really here, Lizard Breath!" DJ said.

"Let's do it, guys!" Chris said.

"Right!" The others on his team said.

"It's morphin' time!" Chris said.

"Aqua Dragon!" Amanda said, morphing.

"White Dragon!" Kate said, morphing.

"Black Dragon!" Chelsea said, morphing.

"Green Dragon!" Scott said, morphing.

"Blue Dragon!" Brady said, morphing.

"Yellow Dragon!" J said, morphing.

"Red Dragon!" DJ said, morphing.

"Purple Dragon!" Chris said, morphing.

The eight Rangers flipped in.

"Master of Magic! Dragon Force Purple!" Chris said.

"Master of Fire! Dragon Force Red!" DJ said.

"Mistress of Lightning! Dragon Force Yellow!" J said.

"Master of Ice! Dragon Force Blue!" Brady said.

"Master of Earth! Dragon Force Green!" Scott said.

"Mistress of Shadow! Dragon Force Black!" Chelsea said.

"Mistress of Air! Dragon Force White!" Kate said.

"Mistress of Water! Dragon Force Cyan!" Amanda said.

"Dragon Souls, Ready to Go! Power Rangers Dragon Force!" All eight said in unison.

Claw and his forces quickly retreated.

Chris ran to Mal and held a hand out. "Need a hand?" He teased.

Mal accepted the hand and he helped up.

"Thanks." Mal said. "But... who are you guys and who were those freaks?"

"Lead us to your base and we'll explain." Chris said.

Mal thought about it then nodded and the two teams headed for the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship, Claw marched onto the bridge.

"There are Rangers here, too, my beloved princess!" Claw said. "And even worse, those eight pesky Power Brats followed us here!"

Serpenterra growled. "We'll deal with both teams!" She said.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty-six. This chapter will be split in two parts. A reminder, the name of the princess is to serve as tribute to the original Power Rangers. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	27. Chapter 27: Halloween Fun Part 2

In the lab, the two teams introduced each other then Chris and his team gave the explanation they promised.

"So, that freak we fought is General Claw and those soldiers are called Serpents and they serve Serpenterra, a princess bent on conquering your dimension by any means necessary and a dragon prince named Tyrannus made you guys Power Rangers to fight her and keep her from conquering your planet? And she came here to get away from you guys but you followed here to drive her back to your dimension?" Mal asked after getting the full story.

"Basically." Chris said.

"Well, you guys can count us in to help." Mal said, earning nods from her teammates.

"Thanks, guys." Chris said.

"So, how can we do it?" Chelsea asked.

The Defender Rangers looked like they had an idea that they wouldn't like. Mal reluctantly sent a message to the Dark Rangers.

* * *

On board the ship, Claw and Serpenterra were planning another move.

"Take some of our soldiers down there and deal with those pests." Serpenterra said.

"Right away, my love." Claw said then took some of the Serpents down to the quarry in Auradon.

"Those Power Losers won't stop me." Serpenterra said.

* * *

Chris and Mal met up with Uma in the Enchanted Wood.

"This better be important." Uma said to Mal.

"It is. Chris?" Mal said then Chris looked at Uma.

"An alien princess from my dimension is intent on eradicating any world she comes across. Our only chance to save your dimension is if she's driven back to ours, but three Ranger teams are better than two." He said.

"Why should we help you guys?" Uma asked.

"Because you and your team's collective pride will never allow anyone other than yourselves to rule Auradon." Mal said.

Uma chuckled. "You know us all too well, Mal." She said. "But when our proposed shared mission is completed, our teams are enemies again."

"I'd expect nothing less, Shrimpy." Mal said and Uma's eye twitched in anger.

"So does this you'll help us?" Chris asked.

Uma thought about it and then nodded. "We're in."

Chris and Mal nodded then headed to the lab while Uma headed back to her lair.

* * *

When back in the lair, Uma explained what the meeting was about.

"And what possessed you to say yes?" CJ asked.

"The fact that once this alien freak is gone, we will conquer Auradon... our way." Uma replied.

"She's got a point." Ginny said.

"So, are we all in?" Uma asked, and one by one, her teammates nodded.

* * *

The three Ranger teams soon met up and ran to the quarry, since Claw and his forces were spotted there. Serpenterra was there as well.

Claw looked at the teams. "What?!"

"Let's be careful, but let's get this done." Mal said.

"Are you guys ready?" Chris asked loudly.

"Ready!" The other Rangers replies.

"Dragon Spirits! Fill us up!" The Dragon Rangers said as their group morph.

"Defender Rangers! Power Up!" The Defender Rangers but Chad and Sarah said.

"Gray Ranger! Defender Power!" Chad said.

"Power of the Phoenix!" Sarah said.

"Dark Ranger! Dino Power!" The Dark Rangers said.

"Ha!" All three teams said then morphed.

The Defender Rangers morphed.

"Raven!" Mal said.

"Deer!" Evie said.

"Snake!" Jay said.

"Wolf!" Carlos said.

"Gator!" Freddie said.

"Tiger!" Lonnie said.

"Hammerhead!" Jane said.

"Beast!" Ben said.

"Swan!" Audrey said.

"Manta!" Allie said.

"Dragon!" Jordan said.

"Leopard!" John said.

"Cheetah!" Doug said.

"Bear!" Chad said.

"Lion!" Ruby said.

"Peacock!" Dizzy said.

"Panther!" Shari said.

"Phoenix!" Sarah said.

"Defender Rangers!" Mal's team said as one.

The Dark Rangers then morphed.

"Megalo!" Uma said.

"Tyranno!" Ginny said.

"Raptor!" Mad Maddy said.

"Dimetro!" CJ said.

"Carno!" Gaston Jr said.

"Spino!" Gaston the Third said.

"Ptera!" Khai Yu said.

"Plesio!" Vickie said.

"Mosa!" Clay said.

"Allo!" Zevon said.

"Dark Rangers!" Uma's team said in unison.

The Dragon Rangers morphed.

"Magic!" Chris said.

"Fire!" DJ said.

"Lightning!" J said.

"Ice!" Brady said.

"Earth!" Scott said.

"Shadow!" Chelsea said.

"Air!" Kate said.

"Water!" Amanda said.

"Dragon Force!" Chris's team said together.

All three teams leapt off the cliff together.

"Ranger Power!" All three said as one.

Claw growled as he drew his spear. "Attack!" Serpenterra said then she, Claw, and their soldiers charged into battle.

"Let's do it!" Chris, Mal, and Uma said in unison then all three teams charged into battle.

The Dragon Rangers got on their Wing Gliders while the Defender Rangers mounted their Defender Cycles and the Dark Rangers mounted the saddles of their new Dark Dino Riders and the three teams charged forward.

* * *

"Punch it!" Chris said.

"Oh, yeah!" Mal said as Chris threw his Star Chakrams while Mal's Defender Cycle fired lasers and Mad Maddy fired from her Raptor Blaster.

"Fire!" Mad Maddy said as they passed a team of Serpents.

* * *

"Coming through!" Evie said as she fired her bike.

"Head's up!" Brady said flying in with his Ice Sword and he slashed two Serpents.

"Room for one more?" CJ asked as she drove by, firing from her Blaster.

* * *

"These freaks are green with envy!" Freddie quipped as she jumped a bank on her bike, firing lasers.

"Maybe we can help with that." Scott said as he smashed a Serpent with his Earth Mace.

"Well, we are mopping the floor with these guys!" Gaston the Third said as he slashed one of the foot soldiers with his Spino Saber.

* * *

"Let's light these punks up!" DJ said and he hit a Serpent with his Fire Axe.

"All over it!" Carlos said.

"I'm ready to sink my teeth in this fight!" Ginny said.

* * *

The three Ranger teams soon defeated the Serpents and began to fight Claw and Serpenterra, all three teams managing to overwhelm Claw and his princess, who eventually retreated.

"We can't thank you guys enough for your help." Chris said.

"Anything to beat on some bad guys." Jay said.

"Got that right." Gaston Jr said then he and his brother head butted each other with their helmets.

After that, the Dark Rangers walked away.

"Till next time, Defender Losers." Uma said.

* * *

Aboard the ship, Claw and Serpenterra retreated to the dimension they and the Dragon Rangers came from.

"Even in different dimensions, Power Rangers continue to beat us." Claw said.

"We will defeat them, my beloved." Serpenterra said.

* * *

In the lab, Fairy Godmother opened a portal for Chris and his team.

"You guys sure you won't stay for the party?" Evie asked.

"Evil never rests." Chris said, knowing the Defender Rangers understood that.

Brady and Scott looked at Allie and Freddie. "We wish you two the best." They said as one.

"So do we." Late and Amanda said at the same time.

"Any advice on coming out?" Allie asked.

"It's never easy, but when you're surrounded by people who you can trust?" Scott started. "Worth it." He finished then the Dragon Rangers headed to their home.

Once the portal closed, the Defender Rangers had their suits on and masks Mal made so people would think they were wearing Halloween costumes and they partied for hours in the throne room.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty-seven. I hope you guys like this special I made. Also, I'll be making a separate story for the Dragon Rangers in the future. Have a happy Halloween, y'all. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
